


Bedroom Hymns

by Midnight_Ophelia



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Comedy, Domestic Avengers, Drama, F/M, Friendship, FrostIron - Freeform, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prostitution, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Ophelia/pseuds/Midnight_Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a prostitute on the run from his adoptive family and Tony Stark is the rich CEO of Stark Industries. Both are decidedly unhappy but not willing to admit it. When a twist of fate causes Tony to take in Loki off the streets neither has any idea of how much of an effect it will have on both of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The prostitute and the Billionaire

If one had asked Loki Laufeyson a couple years ago if he ever thought he’d end up in the position he was in now, he probably would have scoffed in his typical fashion and replied along the lines of  ‘ _of course not!_ ’. A lot had changed since then. Life, he’d determined, was unpredictable; anyone who tried to throw predictions out there was an idiot and too naïve for their own damn good.

He was thinking over this as he stood against a light post, absently picking at his darkly painted nails and waiting for his client for that night. He’d probably already been there for half an hour, and with nothing else to do, his mind ran off on its own accord, which meant it going down normally forbidden roads. Thoughts he’d normally ignore, such as his life and how it turned out the way it was currently, or what lead him to waiting on a chilly New York street at dusk with his dark hair smoothed back from his pale face, dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans, black form fitting shirt, leather jacket and tall boots.

Loki shifted his stance, shoving his hands in his pockets and let out a sigh, watching as his breath puffed out in a visible mist. It was hardly worth the wait in his opinion but he needed the money to live on and it wasn’t cheap to buy his ‘affections’ these days. He was getting quite well known by interested individuals, all after the beautiful man with sharp enough wit and intelligence to cut through diamond.

He’d always been caught in-between pride and disdain towards his appearance. He stood out like a sore thumb in his family, telling the entire world that he wasn’t related to that bunch. Loki was considered striking of course in his own ways, but he wished he looked more like them, possessed their traits. They were golden while he was dark.

Loki let out a growl, startling a couple walking past and watching their pace pick up as they retreated. Good, let them run. Like he gave a shit.

“Waiting for someone?” He turned at the voice and noticed that a car had pulled up, an expensive luxury brand at that. Well at least he was going to get paid well tonight, not that he was thrilled at the face that greeted him through the open window. The man was not attractive nor all that young. It would figure; an old, ugly man going for a young and beautiful one. He found it repulsive, but he couldn’t afford to be picky. Bills didn’t pay themselves, and food didn’t just appear on tables. 

So he masked his disgust and slid a seductive, teasing smirk onto his thin lips, green eyes glinting in the yellow light.  “I was, but it appears I’ve been stood up.”

“Oh, well I could give you a ride. I’d hate to see you sick from the cold. What a shame would that be.” The man replied, eyeing Loki’s body and barely hiding the wanting. He opened the passenger door on the other side of the car and patted the seat, “Come on now, I don’t bite.”

Loki’s eyes threatened to roll but he managed to keep them still, holding up the guise of their little charade. These transactions got unbearably old after a while.  “If it’s not too much of a hassle. I’d be grateful.”

“Of course.” The man’s face twitched with a grin, so damn proud of himself for accosting a street walker in public.  Loki secretly hoped that he got caught by his wife and pushed off the balcony of his cushy penthouse suite. In fact, he was half tempted to do it himself and save the woman the hassle.

“Should I give you my address?”  Loki continued to play along as he slid into the side seat and shut the door.

“I thought we could stop at my home briefly if that’s not a problem with you.”

“It’s not an issue.” Loki mentally sighed as the car smoothly moved forward. This was going to be a remarkably long night.

 

~*~

 

To tell the truth, he was surprised they’d even made it to the apartment building before he’d been jumped, what with how the man’s hands had been roaming up his leg and settling between them. Loki wanted to break his fingers. The man was on him as soon as they’d gotten into the large elevator and had the button pushed for the top floor. They barely made it to the penthouse.

Loki shook his head as he wiped himself down with a towel and started redressing. He could hear his client’s heavy breaths and shuddered internally. He wasn’t sure if it was his sweat or the other man’s that clung to his skin. More than likely a mix of both. _‘How unpleasant’._ He spared the old man in the bed a glance and contemplated smothering him with a pillow.

‘ _You chose this life, Loki.’_ He thought to himself gloomily, trying to straighten out his messy hair, _‘There shall be no shortage of men like this.’_

Wasn’t that a depressing thought?

Loki finished dressing and counted the money in his pocket. Five-hundred dollars wasn’t a bad pay. He’d already made over a thousand that week with the other clients he’d dealt with. With that amount the bills were as good as paid. It almost made this whole ordeal worth it. Almost. No matter how often he’d scrub his skin tonight, the stain of it would never be washed away.

“Would we be doing this again?”

Loki did roll his eyes this time, and he sent a withering glare over his shoulder, causing the man to cringe. “I very highly doubt that. I’d have to be paid a lot more than this for me to put up with your stinking company again.”

With that Loki stalked out, taking the stairs this time. He was fit enough that several floors worth of them barely wore him out. He bypassed the front desk, completely ignoring the woman who tried to speak to him, and moved out through the rotating doors. The cold, early morning air was refreshing against his still flushed skin as he flagged down a cab and gave the address to his apartment.

The ride back was short and after paying the driver, Loki walked through the familiar entry way, the smell of the cleaning products the maids used filling his nose. It wasn’t the best building in New York, but it served the purposes it was intended for. While he did have enough money for a much nicer place to live, he preferred to hide out here. At the very least he wouldn’t be found if he didn’t want to be. The last thing he needed was for _them_ to turn up on his doorstep.

While Loki did have expensive tastes and a particular type of aesthetic, which filled his home in the form of nice furniture and decent clothing, he knew that making himself more obvious was a risk. It was one of the reasons he’d grown his hair out a bit and stuck to more casual clothing rather than the suits he’d worn in his old life.  Besides, it wasn’t as if how he looked had gotten him any more noticed back then.

This was a wicked train of thought to be going back down, he told himself while dumping his keys and wallet into a glass bowl sitting near the door. As he turned on the lights, Loki noted carefully that everything looked as it had when he’d left. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting. It wasn’t as if he was going to walk in and find his brother sitting on the couch watching some sports show or another.

Loki sighed. No matter what he did these days it all seemed to eventually go back to _them_.  He’d been the one to leave, but they’d pushed him away, forced his hand, and chosen this existence for him. Using his body for money and respect was the only thing he was good for now. Sure he wasn’t as bad off as some of the others in this vocation that he’d spoken to, but that did not make him feel much better. Well… What did it matter? He was doing this to keep a low profile; it was unlikely that they’d ever think to find him living as a prostitute.

So he quickly shut off his thoughts and moved on auto pilot. 

He stripped off his dirty clothing, tossing them in the wash, and then moved into the bathroom. When he caught a glance at his reflection in the mirror, he frowned. Thin and pale, purple bruise-like circles under his eyes, black hair hanging in waves around his face with the remains of product clinging to the strands, making them look greasy. He looked a mess.

Loki showered quickly, dressed faster, and went to bed with still-wet hair.

 

~*~

 

Tony Stark hated mornings. 

He hated them whether they came in the late afternoon or actually before noon. The time they actually occurred didn’t matter, and it was something that anyone who associated with him had quickly learned to count on. He’d turn up late to important meetings, he’d turn up late to dates, and no one doubted that when the day came he’d turn up late to his own funeral.

So needless to say when Pepper Potts came into his room that day and opened the curtains, filling the room with bright Manhattan sunlight, Tony was not the least bit pleased by the action. He made a sound that might have been something between a loud groan and a swear, burying his face further into the pillow and pulling his thick blankets over his head.

“You need to get up, Tony.” Pepper said with an air of exasperation, moving to stand at the side of the bed, arms crossed, red hair pulled back into a clean ponytail and dressed in a business suit with skirt. She stared down at him or at least where she could see the shape that was Tony beneath the covers. It was like dealing with a child. 

The lump moved, “No, I don’t. Day off. Need sleep.”

Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes before reaching down and grasping the edge of the covers. That was the only warning Tony got before she viciously ripped them off the bed. There was a yelp of surprise, and Tony quickly yanked his pillow up and onto his head to block the light.  Pepper grabbed the pillow a few seconds later and it joined the blankets on the floor.

“Maybe not, but you still need to get up.” She told him and watched in amusement as he attempted to curl up into a ball. “You told me to start making you get up. So here I am, making you.”

“Dismiss my previous request.” Tony groaned, opening one brown eye to blurrily stare at his assistant and close friend.  “It was a mistake on my part.”

“Mmhm, I’m sure it was. Well since you seem to be waking up now, maybe you can take that a step farther by actually removing yourself from the bed.” Pepper teased him then patted his arm and adding, appeasingly, “You do know that the sooner you get out of bed the sooner you’ll have coffee and donuts.”

“Valid point. You win this round, Miss Potts.” Tony grumbled, unfolding his legs and stretching out over the mattress.

It was another half an hour before he was officially up and moving, dressing himself in a pair of jeans and a black AC/DC shirt and combing out his hair so that he looked presentable enough to walk the two blocks to the nearest, his favorite, coffee shop. At least the sun had reassured him that it the weather was decent enough that he wouldn’t need to waste gas on the short distance between Stark Tower and coffee. It might have been late fall, but brisk air wasn’t going to kill him.

“Alright, you want anything?” Tony turned to look at Pepper as he threw on a jacket.

Pepper shook her head and chuckled, shifting the packet of papers that she had just picked up off the desk. “I’m fine. Unlike you I’ve been awake for a while now. I’ve already had my coffee for the morning.”

“Well, if you’re sure about that, I’ll be back shortly. Make sure the place doesn’t burn down while I’m gone.” Tony grinned, waving at her and managing to catch her reply as he slipped out the door.

“Yes, because obviously I’d be the one to set fire to the building.”

 

~*~

 

Tony relished the scent of fresh coffee and pastries as he entered the upscale coffee shop, hearing the familiar little jingle of the bell over the door and the alternative music pouring quietly through the speakers hidden around in the ceiling. There was a small line of people formed at the front register and another at the receptionist counter while the rest of the patrons sat about at tall tables, perched on stools as they chatted, consumed their orders, or typed away on laptops.

It was the natural habitat of starving artists and hipsters all over the world.

He spotted Darcy Lewis standing behind the register, chatting away with a woman enthusiastically, much to the annoyance of everyone stuck behind her. Tony chuckled and moved into the receptionist line, fiddling with the phone he created as he waited for the line to shorten that eventually did.  He smiled widely at the pretty blond woman behind the counter.

“Hey, Anna, how’s business?” He asked, pocketing his cell and pulling out his wallet.

“Busy. Everyone and their mother want’s coffee today. You’re here early, Mr. Stark. Did Miss Potts finally succeed in getting you up?” Anna leaned against the counter, smirking at him.

“Obviously.” Tony remarked in return, and the conversation moved back to coffee.

“The usual then?”

“Yep.”

Tony handed her the required amount and moved over to the line, grumbling as Darcy finally ended her chatter fest with the other woman and the line inched forward. This repeated for a while as the college student gossiped with each person in line until she finally got to Tony. Sometimes it was a wonder how she managed to even keep her job with her work ethic.

“Hey Tony, another day in paradise, huh?”

“Would be if I got my coffee faster.” Tony told her pointedly before gesturing a thumb back at the rest of the line. “I’m pretty sure all these guys agree.”

“What can I say, I like talking with people.” Darcy shrugged indifferently and pushed up her glasses. “Heard you talking to Anna. So you lost the battle with Pepper, did you?”

“Lost the battle doesn’t mean I lost the whole war.” Tony reminded her. He smiled broadly when his coffee and blueberry scone were sat in front of him. Food of the gods. “So how’s college life treating you? Oh and make the reply fast… I’d hate for all these nice individuals to hoist you by the ceiling fan if you take any longer.”

Darcy snorted and sent them a nasty glare as if that alone would prevent such a thing from happening. “Yeah, right. Classes are going fine. Passing most of them. I need 6 credits for one of them, but that’ll be easy enough. I’ll just bug Jane about it and I’m sure she’ll help.”

“You are aware that Political Science has nothing to do with Astrophysics, right?” Darcy was a pretty girl, but she had a tendency to come off as a bit…spacy like not really seemingly to give a crap about most things and being a bit of a complainer. Tony had to give her employers and professors props for not having found a way to conveniently get rid of her.

“Well duh, but credits are credits wherever they come from and if they help me pass and get my degree, I really don’t care.” Darcy waved his receipt at his face. “So when are you and Pepper gonna get together? We’re all taking bets.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and let out a barking laugh. Yeah, like he and Pepper were ever going to go out on a date. That was about as likely as a pig flying into the coffee shop. In other words, it wasn’t going to happen even though the woman was awesome. And put up with his ass on a daily basis. _And_ had seen him in many compromising positions. He trusted no one about Miss Pepper Potts, a goddess in her own rights.

“Keep holding your breath.” Tony picked up his order and walked over to an empty seat by one of the windows, grabbing a newspaper on the way. He sat there, reading through it, half listening to the music and quiet chatter of the patrons as they went on with their routines. It was actually kinda relaxing to sit in here sometimes, like everything in the world outside slowed to a crawl and nothing out there could affect things in here.

Tony looked up as the bell above the door jingled just in time to see a man come in. He was briefly surprised.

The man was tall and thin, made mostly by a pair of mile long legs, and had dark hair that reached just past his shoulders and was smoothed back from a pale face. An stunning face with sharp cheekbones, a perfectly straight nose, and thin lips. What really got Tony’s attention, however, were the pair of deep emerald eyes that looked out from under well-kept eyebrows.

And those entrancing eyes glanced over at him and a grin threatened to pull at a corner of those thin lips.

Or maybe that was all Tony’s imagination.  It was quite possible, actually.

He watched the man walk to the receptionist line, receiving looks from most of the female patrons and Tony wondered who he was. He’d never seen him here before, but with his hours it was entirely plausible  he just always missed him.  He’d have to ask around. Which also made him wonder why he was suddenly so curious about a perfect stranger.

_Who in the world was that?_


	2. Meetings

Loki really had no idea why he’d chosen to go into that particular coffee shop on that particular morning. He’d simply woke up earlier than he’d been expecting, lounging around on his couch for a bit while still dressed in a pair of forest green cotton pants, and watching an early morning talk show on cable. He didn’t even know why he decided to get dressed in a clean pair of black jeans and green V-necked t-shirt and walk the several blocks down there at that time.

There were a lot of much closer shops he could have gone into that severed just as over-priced coffees as that one but for some reason it was the one he chose to enter, and that table he chose to glance at. It just so happened to have that particular man sitting at it, and that particular man trying, and failing, to hide his gawking.

Loki’s lips twitched with amusement, more than a little used to that sort of reaction, and stole an apprising look.

He wasn’t bad looking in the least and very traditionally masculine, boasting a t-shirt of a band that Loki was fairly familiar with and holding a cup of what was probably plain black coffee. There was a scone sitting on the table with a single bite taken out of it so far. Loki was more interested in the man that it belonged to, which was interesting because he’d barely had any sort of interest in anyone.

Whether it was a side effect of his occupation or just his mentality in general but Loki Laufeyson wasn’t overly interested in relationship of any kind. He knew how to use his sex appeal to drive a hard bargain and get the job done with just a few gestures and words but he couldn’t honestly say that he enjoyed it. In fact he’d come to hate the whole matter entirely.

So it was sufficed to say he’d been surprised with himself that he even felt the urge to stop and share words with the man in the AC/DC t-shirt.  He blinked once, shook his head and moved into the receptionist line, tapping his fingers on his narrow hip as he waited. He was half-tempted to steal a glance over his shoulder at the man but bit down on the urge and reminded himself that, unless he was being paid for it, it wasn’t worth the effort to engage with him.

“Haven’t seen you in here before.” Spoke the blond woman behind the counter and he was completely aware of her eyeing him.

“That would be because I haven’t been here.” Loki responded tersely, digging into his back pocket for his wallet.

The woman, Anna as her name tag displayed, managed to only just hide her flash of irritation, “Right. So what can I get for you then?”

“I’ll just take a…” Loki glanced at the menu and then back at Anna, “Blueberry scone.”

“Anything else?” She asked, already tapping away that register. 

“No, just that, thank-you.” Loki handed her three dollars for the food and took the change before walking over to pick-up line, feeling irritation of his own build as a young woman wearing glasses and sporting a mop of brown hair conversed with a patron. “Oh for the love of…”

“Yeah, sorry, she does that.”

 Loki did a spectacular job at pretending that he’d hadn’t nearly jumped from the voice that suddenly sounded at his ear and turned to see the man standing next to him, grinning in a way that could have been considered sympathetic. After a moment Loki managed to reply, “How troublesome. How in the world does she manage to keep her job?”

The man laughed brightly, looking over at the woman in question, “You know, I was wondering that myself. I really should ask her boss about it.”

“Perhaps she’s in the know.” Loki supplied helpfully.

“Darcy Lewis is a college student in need of 6 credits. I don’t think ‘in the know’ is the right words for it.” The man shook his head then stretched out a hand towards him, “Tony Stark, I figured I should probably introduce myself.”

Loki took the offered hand, gave it a single, firm, shake and pulled it away with more aggression than he’d meant to give. “Loki.”

Tony raised an eyebrow in disbelief and asked, “Loki? Whose parents name their kid ‘Loki’?”

“Mine evidentially, and I think the line is moving finally.” Loki replied and added with just a hint of derision, “Is there a reason you’re talking to me, Mr. Stark? I didn’t think rich CEO’s had time to mingle with the little folk.”

“I…” Tony was gaping at him again but this time from a different sort of stupefaction. “Well, that was direct.”

Loki snorted. He was well aware of whom the man was now; now that he had a name to go with the face. He was surprised he hadn’t recognized him in the sooner. Tony Stark was ridiculously well known in the world; originally a weapons dealer, then inventor in technology of other kinds and finally to a man investing in the clean energy business. You’d have to have been living under a rock not to know the name. It had significantly dropped his interest.

“I like being direct.” Loki smirked slightly, enjoying the confusion written all over Stark’s face and stepped up to the counter.

“Hey, Tony, who’s your friend?” The bespectacled woman asked with a sly grin that sent a jolt of further irritation through him.

“We just met.” Loki informed ‘Darcy’ promptly with a roll of his eyes. God, was everyone in this city so damn nosey? Oh, right, they were. “If you’re finished with the pleasantries, could I have my order?”

Darcy made a face and stomped off to check on it.

“You’re not very good with people.” Tony stated, unable to keep the words from escaping.

“Actually, it’s quite the contrary, Mr. Stark. If you got to know me you’d learn I’m very good with people.” Loki smiled sweetly, making his face look impossibly young and innocent before it quickly dropped into a sour expression. “However, I am not on the clock and its 10 in the morning. So you’d excuse me for not being in the most pleasant of moods.”

Tony cringed but it was obvious that even with Loki’s snark he wasn’t about to go running yet. “Look, I don’t know what I did to piss you off. I just wanted to talk. That’s all. No alternative motives here.”

“Yes, I’m sure that’s all it is.” Loki picked up his scone when Darcy reappeared with it, ignoring her, and turning away. He took a bite of the pastry and sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose with strained patience, “I’m not interested, Mr. Stark. I might have been if you weren’t who you are but as of at this moment I am not. So if you’d please let me be…”

Loki slid past him without another word, gripping his food in one hand and opening one of the glass exit doors with the other, letting in a burst of chilly fall air before going into it himself. Maybe he’d overreacted to what Stark’s true intentions might have been and in hindsight his rudeness hadn’t been needed but it had been his gut instinct to lash out and run before it got any farther.

 

~*~

 

 _‘Well that…could have gone better’_ , Tony thought after watching Loki disappear through the doors. He stood there, mind reeling over the events that had just occurred. He’d just been, more or less, verbally bitch-slapped and turned down before he’d even really attempt to make a move.  That was a kick to the pride. What the hell was that guy’s problem?

Tony turned and sent a glare at Darcy as the woman burst into laughter, obnoxious snorting and all. “What’s so damn funny?”

“Oh god, you just got burned so bad!” Darcy managed to gasp out between gales of laughter, clutching her stomach. “The look on your face is priceless. You can’t buy this sort of entertainment!”

“Yes, thank-you for your input, Darcy.” Tony grumbled, running a hand through his hair. Not only had he been dramatically turned down but now a laughingstock for 20-something-year-old college students. A glance at Anna and everyone else told him that they’d been witnessing the whole thing too.  “Could we please move on? Who was he anyways?”

“No idea.” Darcy shrugged, wiping down the counter with a rag and casually adding, “I had no idea you were into guys what with the amount of tall blond bimbo chick’s you’ve chased after.”

“I’m not, well, not normally…” Tony didn’t know why he was putting up with this when he could walk away easily enough. “How’s this any of your business?”

He moved back to his table, grabbed his cup of coffee and scone, and left. This was not what he had gotten out of bed for; in fact this was more reasons for him having NOT gotten out of bed. If he’d known he’d have been humiliated in front a store full of people and two gossiping hens he wouldn’t have bothered to do so. It was all going to come back to bite him in the ass in some way, shape or form.  Even his food seemed less tasty now.

His mood only got worse when he walked back into Stark Tower only to spot _her_ sitting on one of the couches in the entry room, book in hand, and looking to the entire unsuspecting world as a beautiful, serene woman dressed impeccably in a skirt and blazer. Little did they all know, however, was that Natasha Romanoff was a she-devil in the guise of a 5’4 red-haired pixie.  Tony Stark happened to know better and flinched when she smiled.

“Have a good walk, Stark?” She asked, not even looking up from her reading, turning a page with a manicured nail.

“Yep, never better.” Tony piped up cheerily, smiling through his nervousness. There was a reason she was head of his security. He’d once watched her take down a man twice her size with one hand. Tony had about pissed himself in shock and made it a personal mission in life to not upset her. “So what’s going on in the security world, Miss Romanoff?”

“The usual. Barton should be here at any time now.” Natasha turned another page and somehow made it sound intimidating. “He assured me he wouldn’t be late.”

“That’s, err, good.” Tony coughed, quickly drinking more of his coffee having finished the scone on the way back.

No one knew if Natasha was dating Clint Barton and no one was willing to ask. It was a complete secret. What wasn’t, however, was the matter of Clint being just as frightened of her as everyone else, if not more so. They’d gone through the same sort of training together and there were some horror stories that, like whether or not they were an item, no one wanted to validate as the truth.  So everyone went on their merry way, pretending that they knew nothing at all that could potentially get them killed in the middle of the night.

Tony shuffled over to her carefully as if she’d lash out then and there, “So why are you guys showing up here?”

“Just because it’s your day off doesn’t mean it’s automatically ours as well.” Natasha intoned, finally glancing up at him with her big, unassuming eyes. “Do you really want to get rid of me that badly?”

 _‘Don’t fall for the eyes, Tony, don’t look directly in them. They might steal your soul.’_ Tony reminded himself and quickly looked anywhere else but at her face. “Just...wondering.”

“Alright, Pepper wanted me to make sure the building was secure enough.” Natasha admitted, reading again.

“Secure enough for what?” Tony scratched at his head, curious now. What other things did he come up with the last time he was drunk?

“Pepper’s going about organizing a Halloween party for next month. She says it’s good for PR.”

Tony blanched. Oh good, a party. That was just fantastic. “Oh, I see.”

“Maybe you should sit down, Tony; you’re looking a bit pale.” Natasha pointed out dryly. “She said you’d try to get out of it.”

“I’m not doing anything. Nothing at all.” Tony countered and turned around, muttering, “She never even mentioned a party...”

Who all would be invited to this? Police, high ranking socialites? Maybe he could sneak out and hire a stripper. No, that wouldn’t work, Pepper would skin him alive. So would Natasha. Bad idea. Tony’s mind went back to Loki. If he could invite him to this thing maybe it wouldn’t suck so badly. Then again the guy had made his opinion on him very clear. Then again since when did Tony ever give up on a chase that easily?




 

~*~

 

Tony had gone back to his shop, turning on music loud enough that he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts and went to work on a latest project. Still his mind went back to Loki until he’d finally gotten frustrated enough with it that he gave up on work and went straight for the liquor cabinet. Turning to booze wasn’t a great move on his part because apparently he made plans when he was drunk.

This thought came just in time for Pepper to show up at the door, knocking one before entering the code and coming into the room. “So Miss Romanoff broke the news to you, I presume?”

“Yep, she did. So when did I make this plan?” Tony poured a glass of scotch, drank it fast, wincing at the bite, and then poured another glass.

“Last month. Yes, you were drunk, but we all agreed it was a good idea so we’re going with it.” Pepper sighed, watching him down his second glass of Scotch, “Rough morning?”

“You could say that.” Tony groused, sitting back down at his work bench and continuing what he’d been doing prior to Pepper’s arrival. “I struck out when I wasn’t even trying.”

“Too bad.” Was Pepper’s unsympathetic reply, “Did you ever think that not every girl is going to fall for your charms?” Pepper lightly took the glass out of Tony’s fingers even with his protesting. “Please don’t tell me you tried after Anna again. You know what happened the last time you did.”

“No, it wasn’t Anna and before you ask it wasn’t Darcy either.” Tony countered swiftly when Pepper made a face and cutting off any remark. “It…wasn’t a woman.”

This time Pepper’s eyebrows were the ones to raise, “Again?”

“…you don’t sound as surprised as you should.”

It didn’t happen very often but every once in a while Tony did something unusual and that unusual thing was occasionally a guy. It hadn’t happened in quite a while but there was always a chance of it happening again, though he being sober for it was a change.  Pepper handed him back his drink, “So why this one?”

“I don’t know. He was something. He’d never even been in there before. He was tall, pale, dark-haired, and had the most vibrant dark green eyes I’ve ever seen. All I did was talk to him and as soon as I said my name he turned into king of the ice people.”

Pepper let out a chuckle and handed Tony a screwdriver, “He really must have been something. Did you get a name?”

“Loki; he didn’t give me a last name.” Tony tapped his fingers on the glass in thought.

“He sounds familiar actually.” Pepper murmured, moving back towards the door, “I’ll do some asking around, though why I’d want to encourage this I have no idea.”     




“Thank-you, Miss Potts.”  Tony smiled, feeling better. “I needed this.”

“If you say so, Mr. Stark.”

 

~*~

 

Loki had gone right back home after the coffee shop and plopped down on the couch with a sigh. The entire walk back to his apartment had been filled with thoughts about Tony Stark. Why was that? The man meant nothing to him, not really, and he was just another rich playboy who used and discarded women on a weekly basis. It was one of the reasons he’d left when he had. As he said before, if he wasn’t getting paid for it why bother with the hassle.

“I should work tonight….” Loki murmured, absently flipping through TV channels without any real intention on watching anything. He normally didn’t run two shifts in two days, using a day in between to rest himself up and relax, but now he needed something to keep his mind occupied. Letting groan he tossed the remote to the floor, watching it bounce off the carpet.

Loki frowned as his cell phone chose that moment to decide to ring and he dug it out of his jacket pocket, glancing at the number. Ah, there was work. He answered it, putting on the most pleasant tone he could muster and went through the basics as he had so many times before. It was all part of the game. Set up a location, go to it at the destined time, wait and then do the transactions. One rule he always went by beyond that, however, was to never bring work home with him. Home was his sanctuary, the one place he could be himself without worry.

After he’d hung up there was one thing he had to wonder; what was he going to do in the meantime? He had work tonight but he had several hours to kill before he needed to go there. Well, there was always shopping. He needed more food and it wouldn’t kill him to splurge just a bit and buy himself a new set of clothing. It wasn’t as if they were necessary but if it helped keep his thoughts at bay…

Loki stood up and stretched his arms above his head, letting out a low moan as several joints popped in his shoulders, releasing some of the built up tension. He normally would have would have gone through his routine in the morning, a routine that normally consisted of a light breakfast followed by stretches and various simple work-outs, but he’d slacked off.

With nothing much else to do he stripped off his clothing were he stood, stretching himself upwards so that he stood on the balls of his feet and then reached down to the floor, touching it with the tips of his fingers before repeating it ten times. When that was done he sat down to the floor, straightening his legs out in front of him and grabbing one of his feet while keeping his knees locked then did the same to the other.

He kept with the work out, moving into different positions until he felt as if he’d done enough. He was proud of the muscle he’d formed thanks to his strict diet and exercise routine,  a routine he’d broken today much to his chagrin, and the only thing that marred it were the scars that ran down his back. They were faint, barely notable and he doubted his client even noticed them but he knew they were there.

The memory of their creation was one that would never leave his mind; it was there with him from the time he woke up to the time he went to bed each night. They were just another reason why he’d left home, another thing he couldn’t take.

Loki ran a hand through his hair, loosening some strands from their positions. Okay, forget shopping. He needed a drink.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posted a bit earlier than I had intended but, thanks to all the feedback, I didn't want to keep you lovely people waiting. So there you go, chapter 2.


	3. Coincidences

It was a well-known fact to anyone who knew him, that Loki didn’t like to drink, and when he did he stuck to light beverages that he could just lightly sip when talking with whatever client he was with at that time. Tonight was different, one of those rare times when he felt the need to get undeniably and completely trashed to the point he couldn’t even think in a straight line.  His mind had been wandering too much for his own tastes, and it was time to drown them out, liver damage be damned.

So he met his client early that night, did the usual business, and went straight to a bar.

“Did he really get to you that much?”

Loki sighed and sent the woman beside him a withering sideways glare. “Why are you here Amora?”

The leggy blond clad in a short, green cocktail dress smirked and sipped at her martini, “And miss an opportunity to see you drunk off your ass? Not on your life. And besides if memory serves me, you were the one to call. I was just nice enough to show up for quality entertainment.”

“Yes, thank you for your input.”  Loki glowered, downing a shot and wincing.

“You haven’t answered the question, Loki, _sweetheart._ You met him briefly, in a coffee shop, verbally told him off as soon as you knew who he was, yet you sit here drowning yourself in booze. You don’t even know him, so why are you doing this?” Amora’s teasing tone dropped and she looked at him with mild concern.

“I’m not ‘drowning myself in booze,’ as you put it, over _him_.” Loki spat, practically slamming his glass on the bar. “I’m doing it because I need-”

“Thinking too much again?” Amora cut in, catching on to what he was saying.

Amora was one of the only people who knew who Loki was before he’d left and knew him as he was now. He knew next to nothing about her, not even her last name or occupation, though if he were to guess he would have thought it would have been similar to his.  He didn’t trust her as far as he could toss her, but she remained loyal for the time being.  Right now though he was half drunk, and she was annoying him with her constant questioning.

He had to ask. “Why are you so concerned me all the sudden? My life isn’t any of your business.”

“It’s when you start drinking yourself stupid, and as funny as it might be to watch you make an ass of yourself  in public, your depression is a real downer.” Amora leaned her head on his shoulder and took one of his hands in hers, rubbing her thumb over his fingers. “I don’t even know why I put up with you.”

“I wonder the same thing about you, but I like to think its thanks to my charm and wit.” Loki grinned, but it didn’t meet his eyes and dropped seconds later.

“Have you even bothered to try and contact your brother? He might be an insufferable twat at times, but he does care about you, so does your mother and father.” Amora looked up at him through her bangs and blew out a breath. “Look who I’m talking to. Of course you haven’t. I’m not just saying this because I’m _pining_ after Thor. I actually do mean it.”

Loki slid from his stool and Amora quickly caught herself before she fell ungracefully to the sticky floor. His face was perfectly impassive as he downed another shot, now thoroughly drunk as the liquor mixed with what little food he had in his stomach. He swayed for a moment as he stood there, waiting for the world to stop spinning enough for him to actually move without the threat of doing what Amora almost did.  In fact the woman was staring at him with a mix of anger and questioning. She really should stop it.

“I’m going to go home…maybe walk it.” Loki muttered, stumbling towards the door and trying hard to ignore Amora as she grabbed his arm.

“Oh come on Loki, its pouring down rain out there! You aren’t seriously gonna walk home this drunk are you? You’ve done some stupid crap, but I think this might take the cake.” The look Loki gave her told her that was exactly what he planned on doing, and her hand dropped, “You really are something, you know that? You just keep on wallowing in your own self- pity and are too stubborn for your own good.”

By now they were gaining the attention of the other patrons, and Loki glared at them until they looked away before turning his attention back to the diminutive blond who was looking like she wanted to punch him in the face more and more by the second. Under different circumstances he probably would have teased her and asked if she could even reach his face. Unfortunately things weren’t really looking all that humorous as her words rang around in his foggy mind.  

“Maybe I am, but what does it matter? None of them have even bothered trying to find me. They all stopped caring after…” Loki trailed off and swallowed the lump forming in his throat, turning away from Amora to hide his face from her. He’d be stupid to show weakness now. “I’ll call you later, Amora.”

Amora crossed her arms and watched him leave. For such an intelligent man, Loki sure was stupid. He’d always been like that though, stubborn to a fault. Just like his brother. It was in different ways, but that bullheadedness ran in their family. Thor was prideful and arrogant, or at least he had been the last time she’d spoken to him, and she very highly doubted that had changed any in the past two years. 

Loki was equally prideful, narcissistic even, but that was there to hide all his insecurities. He thought that if he hid himself in armor that he’d be protected from everything. He heard what he wanted to and twisted words to suit him, couldn’t bear the thought of someone actually caring for him.  Amora hoped that someone could knock him off his throne. It would take someone as equally prideful and narcissistic for that to work.  She smirked and went back to her drink.

Amora had a feeling she knew who that someone would be.

 

~*~

 

Tony hadn’t been planning on going out that night. The only reason he did was to get away from Pepper and Natasha and whatever in the world they were talking about. He didn’t think it was the normal ‘girl talk,’ not when Natasha was involved. It probably had something to do with how easily they could control guys. Okay, he honestly had no idea why, but he felt sorry for Clint. The guy didn’t dare move from his seat out of fear for his life. If Natasha told you to stay, you’d better stay…

Which was exactly why Tony had made a quick escape and hidden down at the police station for a few hours, talking to Steve until Fury had shown up. That was when he’d decided that it was probably a good time to leave. The conversation had been interesting up until then. Apparently prostitutes were out in more numbers than usual, and their ways of blending in had improved a lot lately. Now THAT was Tony’s type of topic. He, of course, decided it best not to mention to any of them that he knew some of the ladies of the night. That would have just turned out nasty.

All of this was what had Tony out after midnight, when he’d decided it was safe enough to head back home, and the reason why he’d just happened to be driving past a street in time to see a familiar head of dark hair. Now that was an odd coincidence. Tony slowed down to a stop, finding an empty place to park and rolled down the window.

“Need a lift?” He called out and the figure stopped mid step, turning a pair of now blurry green eyes to look at him, jaw shifting. “It’s a little wet out there.”

“I’m aware of this fact.” Loki replied, looking like he wanted to keep walking away, and pushed his hair out of his face while blinking rain out of his eyes. “I can walk from here. It’s not much farther. I think.”

It was then that Tony noticed the way the other man swayed and the ever so slight slur to his words. Someone was more than just a little drunk it seemed. Tony could have bet that the poor bastard didn’t even know which direction home was. “Just get in would you, I’m not going to take advantage of you in this condition.”

One of Loki’s perfectly sculpted brows rose and his lips twitched. Instantly the closed off stance relaxed and took an almost flirtatious one, “Oh, so if I was sober you’d have no qualm with such things? Good to know that being drunk is saving what’s left of my virtue. How quaint.”

“See? No harm done. So will you please get in here and let me drive you home?” Tony was fighting laughter. Now this seemed more like the guy he’d first seen in that shop, before he’d shut him out with a wall of ice. This was the Loki he wanted to get to know. He was a walking paradox.

“No, not home.” Loki murmured, suddenly looking a little lost. He shook his head, making the wet strands of hair stick to his face and he quickly pushed them back again. He was looking on the verge of passing out the longer he stood there. “Can’t have you at my place, Mr. Stark.”

Tony wondered why that was, but before he could ask, Loki was already meeting the pavement with a look of upmost surprise written on his handsome face. Ouch. He was going to feel that one in the morning. Probably should make sure he didn’t break anything from the fall, but as drunk as Loki was he wouldn’t know until he sobered up. Take it from someone who’d had his fair share of black out drinking binges. The morning after was never a fun experience. 

Tony Sighed and reluctantly got out of his warm, dry car to retrieve the partially passed out man. The rain pelted his head and face and even down his back from where his jacket didn’t cover. Swearing under his breath, the hoisted Loki to his feet and maneuvered him into the passenger seat. Great, he’d have to get his seats cleaned up now. Water did nothing good for leather interiors, but he wasn’t about to leave him lying in the middle of the sidewalk this late at night in the rain. Tony didn’t exactly want to be responsible if he got sick from it. He had no idea how long Loki had been walking around in it.

“Where are we going?” Loki’s head tilted to look at him, face slack and tired but also curious.

“Since you won’t tell me where you live, I guess I’m taking you to my place. Pepper’s going to be so thrilled about this tomorrow.” Tony cringed at the thought of the redhead’s reaction. She’d put her foot down after a while of him constantly bringing home a string of women, but he wasn’t sure if helping someone counted. Actually he was more concerned about what she thought of him randomly taking off without saying something first.

“I see…” Loki probably didn’t actually hear him at all at this point and was already falling asleep.

The ride to the tower was a quick one, well as quick as it could be on the road after midnight in Manhattan, and Tony parked before looking over at his impromptu guest, who was in fact sleeping, light snores barely audible over the rain. It was going to be fun trying to drag a six foot something drunk into the place and into the elevator.

“Come on, big fella, let’s get you inside…” Tony muttered as he came around to the other side of the car and got Loki awake enough to heave him to his feet once more. Not an easy task considering the height difference between them, despite the fact that Loki was probably a few pounds lighter than he was.  “Whatever you do, please don’t puke on me.”

“No promises.” Loki responded, leaning most of his weight onto Tony’s shoulder and trying to keep awake as they wobbled into the building.

As they got into the elevator, Tony leaned Loki against the wall where he stared at him, almost looking lost in thought, with his eyes glazed over. It was an awkward few minutes as the lift raised them to the top floor, and they continued the equally awkward traversing into Tony’s penthouse. The billionaire winced as he looked down at his couch and mentally sighed. Another thing he’d have to get repaired from water damage. 

“Here, sit for a moment and try not to pass out before I get back.” Tony plopped Loki down onto the couch, leaving him there as he ran off to his bed room. A minute later he returned with a pair of grey cotton pants, tossing them at the man. “These should fit you; they were the longest pair I had. At the very least they’ll be comfortable.”

Loki nodded, and, with more help from Tony, managed to get into the bathroom in one piece. It took him longer to get back than it did Tony to get them there, but he eventually made it out, looking more comfortable and his hair hanging around his face looking dryer. He cast Tony a grateful smile. “I suppose I should thank you for the help. You aren’t quite as heinous as I originally perceived.”

“Uh....you’re welcome. I think?” Tony scratched at his head, wondering if he should be offended or not at the strange wording. He was also trying not to stare at the pale and lean chest that was displayed in front of him, noting with a glance that there was a small amount of hair gracing it. That was highly distracting, why did he do this again? Oh right, he was occasionally a nice person. He really needed to stop doing that. “The couch is all yours for the night and you’re welcome to use the TV if you want.”

It didn’t seem like Loki had heard anything he’d said because as soon as he’d sat down his eyes were already closed. Tony smirked and grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the sofa and tossed it lightly over his legs.

With that out of the way, it was his turn to get some sleep.

 

~*~

 

Tony had woken up the following morning to Pepper standing over him, arms crossed and peering at him.

“What…? What did I do this time?” He asked, blinking up at her. He let out a loud yawn and sat up.

“I saw your guest on the couch. Do you want to explain?” She didn’t look particularly upset but sometimes it was hard to tell.

“That would be Loki, and no, nothing happened. I had to rescue him from passing out on the pavement.” Tony explained carefully and slid out of bed. He should probably check on him soon to make sure nothing happened during the night.

“Normally, I’d expect that from you.” Pepper said, and, while the words would have sounded harsh to anyone else, he could hear the joking tone in her voice. “So, he’s the man from the coffee shop? Somehow I’m not surprised.”

“Gee, thanks, Pep.” Tony pouted, throwing on a shirt before moving into the main living area where he found Loki still lying on the couch, blanket pulled tightly around him. “Sleeping like an angel. He must have had one hell of a night to have been as smashed as he was. We’ve all been there before.”

Tony’s smirk slowly dropped when he saw the sheen of sweat on the brunette’s forehead, and with a sneaking suspicion, pressed a hand to it. Oh that was just fantastic. Not only did he now have what was likely to be a hung-over stranger staying on his couch but one that was also, presumably, sick. What now? What had originally spawned from curiosity and generosity was rapidly becoming a bigger taste than he’d signed up for.

 _‘All I wanted was to find out a little bit about the snarky bastard, and now he’s taking up my couch_.’ Tony’s mind complained, ‘ _This is what I get for being nice._ ’

Pepper meanwhile stood back, watching the scene with a curiosity of her own.  It was rare to see someone who’d made such an impression on Tony Stark in such a short amount of time, just from one meeting alone. He had a reputation that everyone knew. He was notoriously selfish, but she knew that, somewhere deep down, he was a good person and had the potential to do great good. He might not know it now, but those around him did. It was why she put up with all his wild behavior. 

“What are you going to do about him?” She knew he wasn’t going to just toss the poor man back out on the street, but it was worth asking just to hear Tony say it for himself.

“Well I can’t just send him out and hope for the best.” Tony groaned and ran a hand through his hair, looking very much like he was going to regret this choice. “I guess he’s going to stay here until he’s well enough to leave. Whenever that’ll be. God, I hope he doesn’t die. That’s one thing I don’t want to deal with.”

“I doubt he’s going to die.” Pepper rolled her eyes and came over to peer down at Loki. She could see the reason Tony had taken such an interest in him. He was strangely pretty, almost feminine, with those sharp features and lithe build. He really did seem familiar, not just because of the unique name, although she couldn’t really place why. Now that she’d gotten a proper look at him maybe she could look him up now, not just for Tony’s interest but for her own as well. “I guess I’ll leave you to it then and take care of things myself.”

“I have full confidence in your abilities, Miss Potts.” Tony told her, still looking down at Loki, deciding how to go about this. 

When she’d left him to himself, he got up and made his way to the bathroom for a wet washcloth. First things first, lower the fever. He’d better be getting a lot of thank-you’s for this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank-you so much for all the fantastic comments and kudos and big shout out to my beta for slugging through this for me.


	4. Wouldn't You Like To Know

Loki spent the following day drifting in and out of sleep and fever-fueled dreams, dreams filled with his family and clients and, strangely enough, Tony. Somewhere, in the back of his mind he was aware of where he was and who he was with and that a part of him wished he was back home curled up in his blankets, in his own bed, and not on a couch, drenched in his own sweat. What probably bothered him the most about this situation was that he couldn’t say more than a few words at any given time before he was drifting back into darkness.

He imagined that if Amora was here she’d be rubbing this into his face, telling him how she’d been right, that he’d been stupid to go traipsing around in a cold fall rain in the middle of the night after having consumed that much alcohol. He could picture his reaction just as well, which probably would have been a few none too nice words and a certain finger. How strange that his mental self was currently inebriated.

Loki lost all sense of time during that day, all the hours, minutes and seconds blurring together to the point he couldn’t make heads or tails of it or even have the sense to ask what the time was. It was all the same to him as he blinked up at the owner of the house and saw a blurred face in his vision. He recalled the coolness of water sliding down his throat that was matched by the wetness on his forehead and, at one point, even the taste of soup.

When he did eventually come back into the land of the living and could function to a degree he found Tony sitting on a reclining chair at the other end of the couch, flipping through a magazine in what was probably complete and utter boredom. Loki stared at him for a moment as he removed the now lukewarm cloth, setting it down on the end table at his head, and carefully pulling himself into a sitting position. When Tony still hadn’t looked in his direction or gave any indication he was aware that he was now conscious, Loki cleared his throat. It prompted him to wince at the scratchiness and reached for the glass of water that was sat near him.

Tony’s head whipped around to look at him as his lips formed an ‘o’ shape. He greeted him with a very blunt, “You look like hell.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed in offense and he ran a hand through his tangled and damp hair, “Yes, thank-you for that. It’s exactly what every bed-ridden person wishes to hear when they first wake up.”

Tony at least had the decency to look apologetic then added, “So do you feel any better?”

“Only slightly.” Loki sighed and his shoulders drooped. He looked at the glass in his hand for a moment before taking a sip out of it, the water soothing his sore throat enough that he could speak again, “How long was I out for?”

“About a day, off and on. I don’t think you even registered anything.” Tony told him, setting his magazine down over the arm of the chair and standing up. “You had one hell of a fever. I’m surprised I didn’t have to take you to the ER.”

In a way, Loki wasn’t surprised. He’d never had a strong constitution growing up and had constantly been home from school, sometimes for days on end, as his weak body fought the illness. It had grown stronger in adulthood but whenever he did manage to get sick, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He’d taken to choosing his clients carefully and if any of them showed even the slightest sign of having anything transferable, he called the whole thing off. Money wasn’t worth the days spent on his back recuperating and not from what one might think.

“…thank-you...” Loki murmured suddenly, looking down and fingering at the blanket draped over his legs. The words had come with some difficulty. He’d never been good at showing his appreciation but he felt the need to do so in this case.  Here he was hogging a stranger’s couch and taking up their time and barely showing any gratitude. He was being selfish again. Hadn’t he been trying not to be?

“Not a big deal. I couldn’t let you just stay out there and you…needed someone to help so I did.” Stark sounded just as much of a stranger to caring as Loki was.  He moved over to his side and pressed a hand to his forehead. The temperature was much lower than it had been which was a good sign. The fever had broken sometime during the night.

“I might have pegged you wrongly, Mr. Stark.” Loki admitted, eyes flitting to his face. “I had assumed you were like all the others but the very fact that you allowed me to stay here proves it otherwise.”

“I’m sure my reputation doesn’t help. If it makes you feel better all I want is just to get to know you.” Tony said with a shrugged and Loki noted that it sounded honest enough. “And please, call me Tony. ‘Mr. Stark’ makes it sound like you’re addressing my dad.”

“There’s not much to tell, I’m afraid.” Loki announced, setting his glass down and not saying anything regarding the addressing. “And, what little there is, is only for me, and a very select few, to know.”

Tony’s face told Loki that he clearly didn’t believe him, “Can I at least get a last name, age, favorite color, anything?”

Loki replied with a smirk, “Green. My favorite color is green.”

Tony rolled his eyes and picked up the abandoned glass, “Yes, well, I guess that’s a start. I like red personally.”

“I detest the color.”

“And why is that?”

“That, Tony Stark, is my own knowledge.” Loki’s smirk had dropped and he sunk back down into the cushions as tiredness returned and his stomach rolled. “I have my specific reasons.”

Tony sighed and shook his head, “You are incredibly difficult, I do hope you know.”

 Loki laughed and then coughed abruptly, lifting a fist to cover his mouth, “Of this I am _intimately_ aware.”

 “How intimately is that exactly?” Tony made sure to throw on a naughty grin as he handed what was left of the water over to Loki who drank it down quickly. “I mean you make it all sound so illicit with that accent of yours. English right? Can you at least answer that?”

It was Loki’s turn to roll his eyes as he tapped his fingers on the now empty glass, “Yes, Stark, I’m English originally. As is my whole family. Are you content now?”

“Just a bit. Trust me, there’s a whole lot more questions eating at me and just begging to be asked.” Tony took the glass back and walked towards the kitchen, “But for now I’ll let it go.”

“Thank the Gods for that little miracle.” Loki muttered under his breath, fighting sleep after he was finally alone.  As he lay there his mind ran over possible scenarios regarding what he was going to do now. Going home seemed the best option, lie in his own bed and just read and sleep until he was well enough to go back to work. However the question was, was he strong enough to get home? He couldn’t even stay sitting up for very long.   




 

~*~

 

It didn’t take long for Tony to return and pull Loki out of his half-dozing state. The inventor sat the glass down on the coffee table and looked over the dark-haired man. Loki was looking better than he had been, the circles under his eyes lighter and some color back in his face, but the fact that he was already falling asleep again spoke volumes on the state of his current health. Better but not ready to go do…whatever it was that the guy did.

So far all Tony had learned about his puzzling house guest was that his favorite color was green and that he was English. Oh, and that he was stubborn as hell. That last one was the most obvious of the three.  He really didn’t know what he was supposed to do about him now. He could always drive him home easily enough and let him fend for himself once he was there but…all that curiosity. He had Loki here at his house and now could ask him those questions that had been plaguing him.

There was the small problem of the fact that Loki seemed to have no intention of giving him anymore information regarding himself. It was a pain in the ass and Tony hated not knowing things. He spent his life learning everything about anything, making the better mousetrap as it were. He’d amassed his fortune on questionable deeds and now spent his time trying to make things better. When Tony Stark wanted to know something, he learned it.

This, however, would probably take a while.

As if to answer his thoughts, Loki spoke up, “I should return home soon. I think I can do well enough on my own.”

Tony made a dismissive sound, waving a hand at him, “Nope, not yet. You can barely sit up right now let alone do anything else. Though, I will say that you won’t have to feel bad about hogging the couch. I have a guest room you can use.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and pushed himself up onto his elbows, “Then why in the world have I been sleeping on this infernal thing?”

Alright, that was actually a really good question. Tony had to give him that one. While the couch was expensive and worked well enough as a couch, he couldn’t imagine that it was overly comfortable to sleep on for long periods of time. It kind of made him feel bad that he hadn’t offered it to Loki earlier. Kind of. On the other hand it was amusing, a sort of personal revenge on him for being so difficult.

“I forgot.” Tony lied simply but Loki didn’t look like he was buying what he was selling, “Look, it wouldn’t inconvenience me, if that’s what you’re worried about, and as soon as you’re well enough you can leave. No strings attached. We have a deal?”

Loki let out a long suffering sigh and dropped back down, rubbing at a temple as if he had a headache rising, which he probably did, “Alright, fine, but you can’t expect me to use borrowed clothing for however long this lasts, do you?”

“No, probably not. So what now then?”

“I guess this means I’m going to have to give up my address.” He said it like it he was giving someone particularly horrible news, and in this case, to himself. “And…my house key.”

“Don’t sound so enthusiastic; you might burst something.” Tony replied sarcastically, watching the reluctance on Loki’s face grow by the second, “I’m not going to go snooping around. I’ll just go in, grab what you tell me to, and leave. No harm, no foul.”

“Considering your overzealous need to know about me, I wouldn’t put that past you to do so.” Loki looked at him pointedly and he groaned, a sound that was startling to say the least, “It appears, however, that I have little choice in the matter. If you’d look in my coat you’ll find my keys; it’s the first one on the chain. Come back here and I’ll give you a list of things to retrieve.”

Tony nodded and went to do so. It took him a moment of digging and a second of surprise (why did Loki have a condom?) to find them before he returned. He jingled them loudly, watching as Loki flinched at the sound and sent him a nasty glare, “Found them.”

“Was that entirely necessary, Stark?” Loki glowered and looked like he wanted to chuck something hard at Tony’s head.

“Nope, but it was fun.” Tony grinned and Loki’s glare darkened, eyes becoming a very deep green sea of irritation, “What do you need me to get?”

Loki wrote down a list of belongings on a notepad Tony got for him and handed it to him. “This should be everything. I’ve even written down the locations so that you have little temptation to go sticking your nose in places it shouldn’t be.”

Tony could have made a comment at that but he chose to keep his mouth shut. It would have been too easy for Loki to throw the glass of water at him and with his luck he probably had good aim. Loki seemed the perfectionist sort and probably would have made sure everything was done correctly. “Just the basics and some clothes then?”

“Yes, that would be it.” Loki’s voice became lower and much more threatening as he met Tony’s gaze steadily, “ I will warn you now that if you touch one thing that you don’t need to in my home and I find out; you can bet your fortune that I will personally saw off your hands in the most painful way that is humanly possible. Do we have an understanding, _Mr. Stark_?”

Was it just Tony or did the temperature in the room suddenly drop?

“Uh, yep, I understand loud and clear here.” Jesus Christ, remind him not to piss him off. Tony didn’t want to find a horse head in his bed. Maybe Loki worked for the Mob; it would certainly explain things.

“Good, I’m glad.” Loki’s voice returned to its normal tone and he snuggled down into the blanket, “Wake me when you return.”

Loki was a diva.

 

~*~

 

Tony was surprised at the neighborhood that Loki lived in. He would have expected someone like him to have some really nice apartment in the swanky part of town. This wasn’t and, to put it frankly, the place was a dump. At least going by the outside it was and Tony was actually kind of afraid to leave his car sitting there for some shady punk to come and jack it.

Thankfully, the inside of the abode was a lot better.

Loki’s apartment was small and cozy with simple but elegant furnishings. A black couch pressed against the wall, accented with emerald green pillows with gold trim, a small flat screen TV at the other side of the room with a green candle on either side that looked like they were rarely burned and more for décor. A glass top coffee table was between the TV stand and the couch where a coaster sat and the walls held photos and paintings of various wintry scenes. 

There were shelves holding fragile knickknacks but the most notable thing was all the books. Volumes and volumes of books, everything from the classics to newer novels sat on shelves completely free of dust as if he made sure every day that they were in perfect condition. It was probably driving Loki nuts that he wasn’t here to take care of them.  Tony had to admit that it was pretty damn impressive.

Tony walked the very short distance to Loki’s room, bypassing the bathroom for the moment, and wasn’t surprised to find more tomes. It was a much smaller amount than in the other room. Beyond the books there wasn’t a whole lot more. The greens, gold, and black were all in the bedroom as well. The bed was still made and held various throw pillows that Tony had always found useless and beside it was a simple wooden nightstand holding a lamp. There were no family photos or photos of a lover. Nothing but a mostly bare table.

Come to think of it, Tony hadn’t seen any photos at all besides the winter scenery. 

Shaking off the odd feeling that something wasn’t quite right about this discovery, Tony moved to the closet, opening it to find a collection of clothing all organized by style and color. Like everything else there seemed to be a large array of green. So the favorite color thing hadn’t been a lie; Tony didn’t think he’d seen this much green in his life. Loki hadn’t specified what clothing to grab so he found a suitcase at the bottom of the closet and went about tossing in a few shirts of different styles, doing the same with pants.

Tony gathered up the rest of the items on the list, going into the spotless bathroom and grabbing the body wash, shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, razor, and hair gel before deciding that he’d packed up everything that was called for. Loki couldn’t get mad at him; he really hadn’t touched anything beyond what he had to and everything would be as it had been. Tony mentally patted himself on the back for it. It had been really tempting to do some research while he was here. He had filed away the newly acquired knowledge that he’d learned just by looking at the design of the place and the lack of personal photos but beyond that he’d been good.

Tony zipped up the suitcase and hauled it down the stairs, mentally griping about the lack of an available elevator. When he reached the bottom he was surprised to see a gorgeous blond woman dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a jade green tank top which had an leather jacket had been thrown over it. She stared at him and then looked at the suitcase in his hands questioningly.

“Uh….hi?” Tony greeted lamely, trying very hard to not come off as suspicious looking and failing miserably.  “It’s not what it looks like?”

“You must be Tony Stark.” The woman’s voice was light and musical and she extended a hand with a smirk. “I’m Amora.”

‘ _This is just bizarre…_ ’ Tony thought as he took her hand and shook it, feeling a strange jolt of electricity shoot through his fingers. A weird but hot blond chick that knew his name and, from the way she said it, made him think she’d been expecting him to be here.  “Nice to meet you?”

“Oh, relax would you; I don’t bite. Well, I might but not without permission.” Amora teased with a wicked grin that made Tony feel even more uncomfortable. “I’m a friend of Loki’s, if you can call it that. I was going to check on him since I haven’t heard from him since the bar. You wouldn’t happen to know if he’s up there, would you?”

“He’s staying at my house due to being sick from that walk back.”  Tony sat the case down and folded his arms over his chest, “You aren’t a very good friend.”

“As I said, I’m as much as one he’ll let me be.” Amora reminded him, pushing her hair off her shoulders and emitting the flowery scent of her shampoo, “In any case, tell him to call me when he’s well enough to do so.”

When Amora disappeared, Tony shook his head. What a strange woman. It wasn’t as if this was the first time he’d had a run-in with one. Trying to ignore the encounter, he picked up the suitcase and walked to his care, glad to see it still in one piece. 

All in all, the trip to Loki’s house had left him with yet more questions in need of answering.

When Tony returned to Stark Tower, he found Pepper sitting on a chair, waiting for him in the main entryway. 

“I know why he looked so familiar now.” Pepper proclaimed, standing up and brushing off her clothing. “I went down to the police department earlier to talk to Steve and our guest came into conversation.”

Tony swallowed, “Okay…”

“He’s a prostitute, Tony.” The words were spoken quietly but they still echoed around Tony’s head. There wasn’t any anger or disgust in Pepper’s voice but more a confirmation of her suspicions. “He’s a pretty well-known one too. I’m actually kind of surprised neither one of us figured this out earlier.”

“Oh.” Tony spoke the single word as two and two came together and things made a bit more sense. It explained Loki’s reluctance to tell him anything or even let him know where he lived. It made complete sense that the man didn’t want to risk letting his occupation be known and risk getting in serious trouble. This also meant that Tony would have to let him know that he knew now and that was bound to cause drama.

And he was expecting this to be simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Tony knows now and I wonder how it'll effect things. Hm...
> 
> On a unrelated note, you guys are all sweethearts!


	5. An Inch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit later than the others but I had a brief writer's block come up and that stalled it a bit. Nonetheless its still out~

Loki had fallen asleep soon after Tony had left, burrowing into the blankets to the point where only the top of his dark head was visible. Every once in a while he’d cough for a minute before his breathing would even out once more and he’d be back into a deep sleep. His mind was blissfully free of any dreams and he slept better than he had the previous day. Unfortunately, it wasn’t meant to last as he heard people enter the living area. When he pulled the blanket down and cracked open an eye he found Tony looming over him, Pepper standing a bit farther back.

“I presume the hunt went well then?” Loki asked, voice scratchy. He sat up and reached for his water, taking a swig at it and frowning at how warm it was. He took in the couple’s expressions and sighed. Something was wrong…

“You could say that.” Tony replied, holding up the suitcase with one hand before setting it down beside the couch with a muffled thump that made Loki wince. “Why didn’t you just tell me what you did?”

“Ah, so you found out. I guess it was only a matter of time.” Loki sighed, setting the glass back down and folding his long hands in his lap. He gave Tony a wry smile. “I didn’t think it was any of your business. It wasn’t as if I was trying to get you to buy me. This entire affair is completely coincidental. If you wish for me to leave now that you know my occupation, I’ll do so without complaint.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.” Tony slapped a hand on Loki’s shoulder, nearly tipping the man over in the process and receiving something that could be described as a surprised glare. “I’m not going to boot you out for that. I am curious why on the job choice. Though, as you seem to love pointing out, it isn’t any of my business.”

“And you would be right. However, I think that ship has sailed.” Loki pushed the blanket off him and wobbled to his feet, not used to standing. He paused for a moment, blinking as his vision swayed then headed in the direction of the bathroom once it was steady again. “I may tell you at some point why this is, but I wouldn’t advise you to put all your chips on that.” 

In the bathroom Loki could faintly hear Tony and Pepper discussing him through the door, their voices hushed so that he wouldn’t overhear them. Too bad for them his hearing was surprisingly good.

“Tony, while I would normally applaud you for thinking about someone else besides yourself, I have to ask if you think it’s a good idea to let him stay here.” Pepper asked, her voice professional, but he could sense the concern for her boss in its undertones. If Loki didn’t know better he would have thought they’d once had a relationship that wasn’t completely business related.

Tony answered her a moment later, and Loki could picture him rubbing at his goatee, avoiding Pepper’s stare. “Probably not, but I don’t know. He’s not really hurting anyone and it’s only until he’s healthy enough.”

“I know how this works, Tony.” Pepper’s use of his given name proved just how concerned she was on the matter at hand. Loki had to give her credit for it. After all, he _could_ be anyone, and he was in an illegal occupation. If Tony was caught with him he could get jail time for soliciting a prostitute. Loki had seen it happen before to previous clients who didn’t cover their tracks well enough. “It’s not like adopting a stray off the streets.”

Loki rolled his eyes, washing his hands. Did the woman not understand the fact there was nothing between them besides charity? Not to mention Loki hadn’t even asked to stay there. He felt well enough now that he’d slept off most of the cold that he could easily go to his own home. Whatever Tony was doing had nothing to do with him, of that Loki was relatively certain.  He dried his hands off and left the bathroom.

As he came into the room, the two of them stopped talking in mid-sentence and stared at him almost guiltily. Loki tossed on an innocent expression just to watch them squirm. “Did I miss something?”

The enthusiasm in Tony’s voice pretty much gave it away, “Nope! Just having a casual conversation.”

“I see…”

“I guess now that we’re all figured out I should show you you’re room.” Tony picked up the suitcase, went over, and grabbed Loki’s upper arm, leading him through the house to the guest room. The room looked much like the rest of the place, furnished with modern furniture in light colors that made it seem much bigger than it was. It was already bigger than Loki’s room by an impressive margin. There was even a large flat screen on the wall. “Think this’ll work?”

“It’ll be more than sufficient.” Loki tugged his arm out of Tony’s grasp and took the suitcase as well, setting it on the bed. He opened it and looked over the items inside. At least he’d grabbed the right things.

“There’s a bathroom in here too, so you don’t have to walk all the way to the other side of the house to use it or to shower. I have one in my room too. The tub is even big enough for a bath, so enjoy it.” Tony opened a door at the front of the room and Loki could see the equally spacious bathroom with a separate tub and shower stall, all in porcelain and chrome designs. There was a wall covered in glass that functioned as a mirror.

“Why are you letting me stay here?” The question left Loki’s mouth suddenly, and he averted his gaze to the bed, picking up a bottle and letting his fingers run over it. He could feel Tony’s eyes on him. “I heard what you and Miss Potts were discussing. It would be stupid to allow me to remain here. You know as well as I do that I’m perfectly fine to go to my own home. Perhaps not to work, but I’m not completely invalid.”

“To tell you the truth…I honestly have no fucking idea.” Tony let out a forced laugh and shut the bathroom door. “I know this might be hard to believe, but you aren’t the first person of questionable occupation to stay here. First male one, yes, but there’s a first for everything.”

“I’m well aware, but it doesn’t make me understand any clearer. You don’t know me, I don’t know you. You are a notoriously selfish person, and I am not much better. There is nothing here that could ever really work. _So why_?”  Loki pinned Tony under a stare, lips twisting as he struggled to make sense of this. Feeling childish, he fell back onto the bed, mentally admitting that the mattress was ridiculously comfortable. He stared up at the ceiling. 

“Look, I don’t trust many people these days, and I get the very sneaking feeling that you’re the same way. I admit that I’m a bit apprehensive because Pepper does have a point but…” Tony made a growling sound and drug a hand through his hair, making it stick up wildly around his head like some sort of bird.  He was at a loss for words.

“This is new; I think I made Tony Stark speechless. I’ll take it as a personal achievement.” Loki grinned up at the ceiling, stretching his arms out above his head. It occurred to him that Tony was getting a full view of his long and lean form, but before he could make a snide remark his stomach growled loudly. He slapped a hand on it. 

“I think that’s a sign that we should leave this conversation for another time. I’m guessing that I should order some pizza.” Tony looked at him thoughtfully, tapping a hand against a dresser that sat beside the door. “When’s the last time you had a New York Deep Dish?”

Loki turned his head and a look of distaste crawled its way over his features, “Unlike you, I make money off of my body. I can’t afford to fill it with grease and fat.” He squinted at Tony. “Through the way you go through women, I’m surprised you don’t. Have you ever considered prostitution as an alternative means of income?”

Tony stared at him. Just stared. Then let out a loud laugh. “I’ll take that as a compliment. While you’re under my roof you will eat pizza, and you will like it. And besides, you look like you could stand to gain a few pounds.”

Loki stuck his tongue out at him.

And that was day one.

 

~*~

 

The next few days went by with very little happening.

Loki spent most of his time in his borrowed room doing God only knew what, and Tony divided his between work and the shop.  The only time they really saw each other was when they’d each slink out of their areas for food. Their last major conversation went unmentioned, but they both knew it would only be a matter of time before it was brought up again.

Loki was well now. His cough was gone and his skin tone was back to normal, Tony noted on one of the rare occasions he saw him.  It had slowly occurred to him, almost as soon as they last really spoke, that he knew why he wanted Loki to stay, besides the curious need to know him. Loneliness was something that was familiar with him; he ignored it most days by throwing himself into his work or drinking enough that he didn’t feel it as strongly. Yeah, sure Pepper was around pretty often to go over business-related things, but it wasn’t quite the same thing.

He’d never mention this out loud to anyone, let alone Loki, but at least he could internally mention it to himself. A part of him wondered about that man. Loki could leave at any point now, but he hadn’t tried or even mentioned it recently.  If Tony was to throw a theory out there, it would be that Loki felt the same sort of loneliness. After all, he lived alone, mentioned no family at all, and the only people he probably ever saw were clients and that spooky blonde woman. That was a pretty sad existence; not to have any real connection with anyone regularly.

This train of thought was what brought Tony to his door that evening after they’d already had a dinner of Italian food, hand poised to knock as he hesitated for a moment. He was tempted to walk away, claim it as a waste of time, and go on with his night, but before he could do it, the door swung inwards and there was Loki looking at him expectedly.

“Yes…?” Loki raised an eyebrow as he leaned on the doorframe with his arms crossed, dressed in just a pair of cotton pants that fit him much better than the barrowed one’s had.

“I decided something recently; an idea.” Tony started, trying not to stare. He shifted one foot to the other, watching as Loki’s thin lips twitched with humor. Okay, now he was just feeling like a jackass. He took a breath then continued, “If you’re going to be staying here I figure that maybe you could….get a real job?”

“A real job?” Loki’s expression shifted from amusement to skepticism. “What exactly do you mean?”

“I mean a real day-to-day job. You can go back to your other ‘job’ when you leave if you want.” Tony shrugged as he explained, watching Loki for a reaction. He didn’t look too impressed by the idea of it so far.  “I just…Pepper was right. It is a huge risk. What you do when you leave is your prerogative.”

“Where you do you expect me to work, Stark? I never said I was staying long, and I’m not sick; this is completely pointless…” Loki muttered, moving back into his borrowed room, and Tony watched as his fingers fiddled, clenching and unclenching. 

“Okay, so just do it for as long as you stay. That’s all.” Tony joined Loki at his side, and clapped a friendly hand on his shoulder. He felt him tense up as stiff as a board, and he quickly removed it. Okay, don’t do that. “I’d offer you a place in my company, but you aren’t…qualified. Why not try that coffee shop? I saw they have a help wanted sign out. I mean… it’s not fantastic, but it’s a job.”

As Loki turned his back on him Tony noticed for the first time, scars running over the fair skin. They were light and nearly invisible until the light hit them the right way. They ran up from his shoulders downwards. Where’d those come from? Tony felt a sympathetic pull as he pondered what could have caused something like that.  They weren’t in any specific pattern which led him to believe it might have been an accident.

“Fine.” Loki groused and dropped onto his bed to stare up at Tony with the irritation he was so used to seeing on his face, “I’ll do it. Just be warned it will be a very short lived occupation.”

Tony had to ask, “You can’t tell me you’re honestly happier selling your body out. Why prostitution? You seem smart enough, why didn’t you go for something more legal?”

Loki sighed.

 “I make my own schedule; I’m my own boss and make good money for it. It suits me well so I can’t complain.” Loki cast Tony a charming smile but there was sadness behind it that told him that there was a whole lot more he wasn’t saying. “There’s the added bonus of not having to see the same people every day. I believe I would scare them off if I did. I’m attractive, but I’m hard to put up with.”

It sounded truthful, and in a way it made sense. Still what made someone want to do something like that? It couldn’t be enjoyable.  “Touché.”

“Is there anything else you wished to say?” Loki asked, picking up the book he’d apparently been reading before Tony showed up, “I planned on going to bed, and if I am going to go through with this wretched job of yours I will need all of my wits about me.”

“Fair enough. I’ll leave you alone then.”

“Good.” Loki yawned, waving half-heartedly at Tony as he left the room.

Well it seemed like Loki was officially living there now, he just wasn’t sure for how long that would be.

 

~*~

 

After Tony left, Loki grabbed his phone and flipped through the texts he’d received from Amora earlier with a frown.

 _‘Haven’t heard from you in a while. Just making sure you haven’t dropped dead or anything yet._ ’ He’d gotten that one when he’d still been incapacitated from the cold and could hear the sarcasm in her words as loudly as if she was sitting next to him. He scrolled on.

‘ _Alright it’s obvious you don’t plan on returning these so I don’t know why I’m wasting my time.’_ Then why did she keep sending them? Loki rolled his eyes and read on. ‘ _I saw Thor the other day. Seemed to be doing well. I guess he has a girlfriend from around this area. She’s a professor of Astrophysics at the college from what I understand.’_

Personally Loki was surprised. Thor was good with women; they flocked to him for his apparent charm and good looks, but were completely blind to it. He flirted with them and left a slew of broken hearts in his wake. At least Stark was honest about his intentions as far as Loki was aware. He couldn’t believe he’d even thought that.  He went to the next text.

 _‘Your parents are doing well. Your father just hit another shit load of product and is rolling in the dough. Big surprise there. Your mother sends her regards. Thor says she’s still taking your absence hard and wants you to call. I know you won’t though.’_ Loki pushed down the feeling of guilt that was threatening to rise in his chest. He couldn’t contact her. They’d come looking for him, and he didn’t want to be found. Why didn’t they understand?

Loki closed the phone before he could read the final one and tossed it on the nightstand. Why did Amora insist on sending him these things? She cared about as much as he did, so why would she bother with the guilt trip? He reached over and switched off the side lamp, pulling the blankets over his body. The only sound in the room was his own breathing, letting his mind fill the void left by the silence. He thought over Tony’s proclamation with a furrowed brow.

Would normalcy be such a bad thing?  He’d told himself he wasn’t worth doing anything besides what he had been; good only for his body, but really he knew it to be only something to give his mind solace.  He’d been told time and time again that what had happened that night hadn’t been his fault, but he’d never believed it. The point was that his younger brother was dead, and his whole family had mourned for him, perhaps even _still_ mourning. If Loki had been doing what he was supposed to have been doing, it could have been completely avoided.

Loki stared up at the ceiling, aware of the wetness at the corner of his eye and angrily wiped it away. No, he wasn’t going to cry. He hadn’t since that day, and he wasn’t about to do it now. He replaced his resolve with steel. He’d leave Tony’s by next month if he wasn’t kicked out by then. He’d go back to the way things were destined to be. And that would be the end of it.


	6. Apologies and Games Afoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter and later than usual but yesterday was hectic due to my kitchen ceiling deciding that it was a fantastic day to fall in. Don't worry, the whole thing didn't go, just a section. The landlord came and the worst of it today thankfully. Its kinda scary having a big gaping view of the attic. All I can say is thank god I'm moving in two weeks. This place is falling apart around us.
> 
> With that little life update I bring to you chapter 6.

The next day found Loki dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a green button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His hair had been smoothed back for the first time since he’d started staying at Tony’s and it made him feel more like his old self. He gave the mirror a final glance to make sure he looked acceptable to go in for a job inquiry and, when he was happy with his appearance, exited into the bedroom. He threw on his boots and grabbed his jacket before joining Pepper in the front room.

Loki could tell by the gazes she sent him, when she thought he wasn’t looking, that she was still distrusting of him to some degree. He applauded himself for not giving away the fact that he had seen it as he sent her a smile he hoped was cordial and watched as she returned it with some hesitation. At least she was trying. He had to give her a bit of credit for that. Though, he had to wonder why she was here and not with Tony at Stark Industries. Probably to keep an eye on him, not that he was going to play thief and steal something. That was just a ridiculous notion.

“Good luck with the job applying; I’m sure you’ll do fine.” She told him, patting him on the shoulder in a friendly manner. Pepper came around in front of him to look into his eyes with sincerity, “I know we might not have gotten off on the right foot, so I’d like to apologize. I didn’t mean to out you. ”

Loki gave her a small nod and threw on his most personable tone, “Really, it’s nothing to worry about. My occupation does tend to draw some manner of distaste. I’m fairly used to it.”

Pepper sighed and took a seat on the couch. A moment later, Loki came over to her side as he sensed an impending conversation and he braced himself as she spoke again, “It’s not just that. Tony, as you know, has a history of being a bit wild. He makes mistakes and he does learn from them but sometimes it takes him a while to do so. Tony likes you, Loki, he really does and when he likes something he tends to pursue it.”

“Yes, I’ve noted this and it’s something I have considered what with his offer for me to remain here.” Loki sat down beside Pepper on the empty spot on the couch and folded his hands into his lap as he had when he’d been confronted. “I’m not exactly sure what about me has ensnared him so. I did not ask for his charity.”

“I don’t know what it was either but he’s likely to deny it. He likes to be stubborn.” Pepper cast him a dry smile but soon her expression turned serious again. “Please, try not to lead him on if you can help it. I really would hate to have to deal with the collateral damage afterwards if you know what I mean.”

“Yes, indeed.” Loki didn’t plan on doing anything to misinform Tony but he wasn’t going to change his entire character for this woman's benefit either. “I’m sorry for all the trouble, Miss Potts, I’ll try to keep my occupation as short as possible if it can be done.”

“Thank-you, I’ll let you get back to your plans then.”

After Pepper stood and left, Loki’s friendly smile dropped and he scoffed out loud. She really didn’t understand what was going on completely but her theory was at least partly true.  However he doubted that Stark was perusing him for anything more than for the fun of the chase and the possible outcome.  Besides, there couldn’t be anything about Loki’s character that could be remotely attractive to anyone besides the detectable physical traits.

Loki left the building a few minutes later, eating an apple as a light breakfast, and decided to walk the short distance, the bite of fall not bothering him as usual. It took him only a few minutes to reach the coffee shop and when he entered he immediately recalled why he didn’t want to peruse this avenue of employment: the people. There were people everywhere, sitting around chatting or consuming and just generally annoying him with their presence as they always had.

Fitting the urge to just go ahead and leave, Loki walked up to the receptionist counter where the same woman as his last visit stood. He watched as recognition flashed over her face and struggled to hide exasperation. He’d made quite the impression on her he supposed. He hadn’t been quite friendly to her. It was another reason why this job was a horrible waste of time. He knew if she had a say he wouldn’t be receiving it.  This was going to be disastrous.

“What do you want?” Anna said, sourly, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring pointedly at him.

“I…should apologize for being so rude to you the last time I was here. I was under a bit of stress. It was wrong of me to taking it out on you.” He threw on his charm; giving her a bright smile that he found won over people the most and watched as her anger melted away.

“I accept you apology, thank-you. Now, were you also here to order something?” Anna took her pad for taking down orders and sat it down in preparation.

“No, but I would like to have an application. I was suggested by a _friend_ to send one into your _charming_ establishment.” Loki fought to keep his smile on his face, his hands clenched into fists where she couldn’t see them. Just play nice, keep smiling. While all the while there was a voice yelling in his head in revolt.

“Right, sure, one moment please…” Anna looked behind her and called out in a voice that made Loki want to bludgeon her to death with the register, “DARCY, TAKE OVER WOULD YOU?”

A moment later the woman in question appeared, grumbling under her breath. She paused when she saw Loki and he watched as the same sort of exasperation appeared, “Oh, it’s him.”

“Yes, it’s me.” Loki deadpanned. Was he going to be met with the same reaction from everyone today? “I’ve already apologized for my behavior to your friend. I’m just here to apply for a job. I hope that’s not too offensive to you.”

 “Oh, I see. Well, I guess I’ll get you an app then and you can go ahead and fill it out.” Darcy disappeared and then reappeared with an application in hand, handing it over the counter to him. “You can either do it here or you can do it at home and bring it back tomorrow. It’s kinda weird for you to want a job here. You seem over-educated.”

Anna elbowed her in the ribs and sent her a sideways glance, “Sorry.”

“It’s, uh, not a problem. I’ll just take it home and do so.” The sooner he could get out of this infernal place the better. If he had to spend more than the required amount of time with these chattering women he was bound to commit homicide and he would gladly go to prison for it. _‘Please, let this end’,_ he thought darkly as he took the application and left.

 

~*~

 

When he returned to the tower, he found that there was no one there. Instant gratitude sprung up from his boots and he grinned widely, face dimpling at the corners from the force of it. After spending the days here where Pepper or Tony were always around, Loki didn’t think he’d ever have true solitude again. This was a welcome find.  Still grinning, he went to his room, stripped out of his clothing, not bothering to shut the door, and went into the bathroom to start water for a bath.

Loki normally stuck to quick showers these days, not wanting to use up all the water on filling a tub, but he was going to take advantage of this. He poured some bath salts into the water as it filled and switched on a small radio that sat on the counter by the sink. Classical music poured out from the speakers and he hummed along with the familiar tune as he looked into the large mirror, taking in his appearance with a critical eye.

His cheekbones looked a little filled out, less sharp, which was a strong testament to Stark’s dinner preferences, and his green eyes gleamed brightly back at him. He actually looked healthier than he had before he’d taken residence here. The idea that he was doing better now than he was at home made him bristle. Feeling his calm disappearing, Loki stepped away and turned off the water.  Steam rose from the bathtub, filling the air with moisture and he only wished he’d had candles to really indulge.

The warmth seeped into his bones and relaxed his muscles as he stepped in and sunk down as far the tub would allow with a sigh of relaxation. He tipped his head back, wetting down his hair and smoothing it back. The sound of his cellphone going off briefly broke him out of his reverie and his head snapped in its direction, eyes narrowing. Yeah, he wasn’t getting out of the water to answer it and his voice mail would.

Loki sat there until his skin began to get prunish and the water became cold. With a large amount of reluctance, he stood up, pulled the plug and grabbed a towel off the rack. After quickly patting himself dry, he wrapped it around his waist and left the bathroom; the temperature difference between the two rooms making goose bumps rise on his arms. Instead of getting dressed, Loki made sure the towel was well secured around him and left for the mini bar Stark had in the main living area to get a glass of wine. One of the first things Stark had done on the second day of Loki’s occupation of his home was give him a cheery, “help yourself” regarding the liquor stored there. It would figure that the sometimes drunk would have such a collection of drinks, Loki had thought, keeping any and all comments in his head. Now it was something else he was going to take advantage of.

Among the assortment of alcohol, there was a stock of high vintage wines that put to shame anything Loki could afford on his rare drinking binges.  He grabbed a wine flute, choosing an Italian brand he’d heard of and poured himself a half a glass, swirling it around for a moment before taking a testing sip. The taste was strong and bit down his throat but it was pleasant.  Making a sound of delight, Loki took another sip.

“Enjoying yourself I take it?”

Loki let out a strangled yelp, dropped the glass and twisted around to look at Tony whom was clutching his chest, nearly falling over from laughing so hard, “It’s not funny, you idiot! You’re lucky that the glass did not go for your head.”

Still chortling, Tony looked down at the spilled wine and broken glass lying on the carpet, “What a waste of good wine.” He sighed; seeming more upset at that then the stain spreading out of the beige surface. “I’ll have to hire someone to clean that up…”

Loki’s lips pursed and he leaned down to pick up the pieces carefully, thankful that it only seemed to break in bigger sections instead of in a million shards that could take forever to get up from the carpet’s fibers. He sat them down on the bar, all the while aware of a set of brown eyes staring at him in a way that made him wish he’d taken the extra minute or two to put on proper clothing. When he turned to look at Tony, the watching gaze was still there. There was an unexpected jolt of self-consciousness that shot through Loki and he wrapped his arms around his waist, shifting from foot to foot.

He’d never really felt the need to be worried about who saw him in state of undress before and the sudden revelation that Tony was now effecting him in this way  replaced the embarrassment with resentment.  Loki glowered as his arms dropped back down at his sides and he asked, “What are you home so early for?”

“To be fair I did call you but I guess you were too busy to answer your phone.” Tony told him, having pried the number from Loki a few days before.  He watched as the discomfort vanished and the walls returned. It was hard to focus knowing that there was only a towel covering Loki from view and a towel that left little to the imagination at that.

Tony could see the sharpness of his thin hips and the fine dusting of dark hair that ran from his navel downwards, disappearing under the top of the towel that reached mid-thigh. It left a lot of leg open to view and he took in the long span of firmness and muscle, filing it away in his brain for future viewing. He had every right to do so; it was Loki’s fault for prancing around his home in little more than a piece of cloth. Okay, that was one hell of a mental image. He had to force down the urge to mention it but one look at the emotionless mask took away that temptation.

“Excuse me for not sitting around just waiting for the possibility that you’d phone.” Loki grabbed another glass and poured more wine, downing this one a lot quicker. He narrowed his eyes as Tony continued to openly stare at him and he added in a venomous tone, “Would you mind quitting that or would you rather I gouge your eyes out?”

A grin played on Tony’s lips and he crossed his arms, running his eyes obviously down Loki’s lanky form just to spite him. To his amusement the brunette’s face flushed, a dusting of pink appearing on his cheekbones, and he turned his head away with a huff. “Stop being so defensive. You’re the one who chose to walk around dressed like that. It’s not my fault you’re sexy and being a tease.”

“So help me, Stark, one of these days you’re going to wake up missing a vital body part,” Loki growled lowly, head swiveling to glare at him. He walked the few paces to stand in front of Tony so that he towered over him and stabbed him in the center of the shorter man’s chest with a long finger, “And I will be the one who removed it. Don’t presume I wouldn’t do such a thing, you insufferable man, because I would and I would enjoy it greatly.”

The grin turned lecherous and Tony’s eyes glinted wickedly, “Would you really want to do that without getting to experience that ‘vital body part’ first? I’ve been told on numerous occasions that I’m very good.”

 A look of utter and complete astonishment flashed onto Loki’s face and he took a step back, opening and closing his mouth several times before he managed to form words, “Wha- HOW DARE YOU?”

That was all it took to start another bought of laughter from Tony. That had been worth the provocation. Loki now looked like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to stomp away or slap him and Tony would have taken either one with absolute glee. That had just been too damn perfect. H felt a little bad for coming onto Loki like that but couldn’t find it within himself to apologize. It was only a joke anyhow, wasn’t it? Tony liked to believe so. Whether or not Loki took it as one was the question.

He got his answer as Loki’s hand connected with his face, sending him stumbling back and he looked up at the fuming prostitute. “Oh, relax, I was only joking.”

“That was not humorous, Tony Stark.” Loki’s chest rose and fell in angry swells while he attempted to reel in his temper. No one had ever had such gull to say that to him. “I should throw you through a window for your words.”

“That wouldn’t be very nice.” Tony pointed out and Loki’s teeth bore at him. Maybe he’d pushed him too far but it wasn’t even that good of a solicitation. If Tony had been serious he could have used a much better advancement than that. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’d take it so seriously. Forgive me? ”

“I shouldn’t but I will.” Loki glided back to the bar and sat the glass down, “I need to get dressed. Now, if you’d excuse me…”

Loki quickly breezed past Tony with his lips taunt and slammed shut his bedroom door, the sound reverberating throughout the floor. Once inside, he leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. He tipped his head back with a groan, arms resting at his sides and his legs spread in front of himself. He shouldn’t have let Tony’s infuriating words get to him and if it had been anyone else he would have ignored them.

For some fucking reason it mattered what Tony Stark said and that in and of itself was enough to upset him even more.  If that wasn’t bad enough, he’d felt a stirring in his stomach when he’d been under his gaze as if he were a teenage girl with some stupid high school infatuation.  He clenched his jaw. If Tony wanted to play that game then so be it but he was going to lose. No one was better at the game of seduction than Loki Laufeyson and he was going to turn that man into a pleading mess one way or another.

Loki grinned widely as he studied his black nails. Let the games begin then and may the best man win.


	7. Intros, Temptations, and Cockblocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm sorry this took so long to get out! I recently started watching Torchwood and got sucked into it which, unfortunately, cut into some of my writing time. On top of that I got hit with writer's block. I'm not sure how long I can keep up a 'post every other day pace' but I'll still try to keep the updates as regularly as I can.
> 
> I hope you guys continue to enjoy this and don't be afraid to drop a comment! I don't normally reply but I love any and all.

Tony stood staring in the direction Loki had gone for a long time while his brain attempted to process what had just happened. He thought back to that first meeting and just how similar this was to that time. Loki was impossible to get a read on. One minute he was bantering back and the next he was embarrassed and offended without any sort of warning. He couldn’t possibly be so thin-skinned, right? Of course, Tony had assumed Loki would have laughed at his obvious playful flirty retort, but instead he’d lashed out.

And this was the person he was living with. Shaking his head, Tony grabbed a rag and attempted to clean up some of the spilled wine, patting away at it until nothing more would come up. Unfortunately, not much could be done about the stain at this point, meaning that he’d have to alert Pepper to it so she could hire a cleaner, which also meant that he’d have to bring up the reason why it happened in the first place, which now circled around and brought his mind back to what had greeted him when he’d gotten home early from the office.

Tony had considered Loki beautiful from the moment he’d first set eyes on him, but over the past week he was learning that there was a lot more to him than just a pretty face. Of course, he’d figured as much, but now it was so much more obvious. The shift in moods, little things setting him off, detachment, and dislike of physical contact despite his occupation; all of these indicated some sort of past trauma. It wasn’t like Loki would tell him what that trauma was and, as the man had reminded him so many times now, it wasn’t any of his concern.

“What the hell did I start…?” Tony muttered as he tossed the rag into the sink and the broken glass into the trash.  As he walked past the counter again he noticed a paper sitting on it and out of curiosity, he picked it up and read over it. It was an application from that coffee shop. So, Loki was actually going to go through with it then? Color him surprised. Honestly, Tony thought Loki would have found a way to back out of it.

Tony looked towards Loki’s room, teeth tugging at his lower lip in consideration. Should he go talk to him? Or would it be better to just leave him be?

In the end he decided to leave Loki to his own thoughts and instead went to his shop to work on his projects, all the while his mind whirled around Loki, feeling frustration building. Eventually Tony tossed his tool down on the table with a clang and dragged a hand over his face with a curse. Why the hell couldn’t he get that man out of his head? The way he moved, the way he spoke, that sly little grin on his lips, it played over and over like an endless reel.  

 _‘For fuck’s sake, I’ve only known the guy for a week!’_ Tony thought with frustration, switching off his music and cutting it off mid-chorus. No one had ever dug this deeply into him, not any of his one-night stands or even his brief relationship with Pepper.  And it had happened so quickly too. Loki was an addiction just from his very presence, made him so undeniable with natural charisma that he tapped into. There was something else to it, Tony had returned to that train of thought, and he wanted to know what it was.

Pepper had been right about Tony’s tenacity when it came to his need for knowledge and whenever something caught his attention, either it be individuals or his work. He was determined to learn all he could about the thing in question. Loki was now that project, a riddle to be worked out. A walking contradiction with striking green eyes that he was now going to study. Pepper wasn’t going to be thrilled about this; in fact she had warned him against doing this exact thing. Not that her warning had ever stopped him and, in fact, it only made him want to do it more.

Tony was pulled from his thoughts by the buzzer going off that alerted him that someone was at the door and he spoke through the intercom in a sing-song voice, “Who is it?”

There was an amused sigh on the other end, “Who do you think?”

Tony grinned, “Ah, Bruce, just the man I wanted to see.”

“Should I be worried?” Bruce Banner asked with good reason, wondering what Tony’s sudden cheer was all about and particularly concerned about the way he was addressed.  He looked at Tony’s grinning face through the small screen near the speaker. Yes, he probably should be worried. “Should I, uh, come up there then?”

“Obviously.” Tony hit the button that allowed visitors in, and in a minute Bruce appeared at the doorway, looking just as anxious as he always looked, glasses perched at the end of his nose. “So what brings you to my humble abode?”

“Is humble what you call this now?” Bruce chuckled, looking at all the gadgets that would make most tech-heads cry out of jealousy. He pushed up his glasses with a finger as he spoke, “I heard that you have…a guest staying here now.”

“News travels fast as usual, I see.” Tony plopped down in his rolling chair then gestured at another one for Bruce to take a seat in, which the man did with only a small amount of hesitation. He really needed to loosen up a bit before he burst something. “But yeah, you heard right. He started staying with me a week ago.”

Tony watched as Bruce raised a single eyebrow, “He? How did this happen?”

“I met him in a coffee joint then later found him drunk off his ass walking around in the rain. Poor bastard caught one hell of a cold. He’s been here since then.” Tony shrugged and replied, deciding to keep his more private reasonings to himself for why Loki was still there.  “It’s actually not that big of a deal.”

Bruce didn’t look convinced that it was that simple but he smartly didn’t call Tony out on it. “I have to say I’m kinda surprised.”

“Why is my kindness such a surprise to everyone?” Tony groused with a shake of his head, typing in a few more codes into his computer. Once finished he looked over at Bruce, “Would you like to meet my mysterious house guest? Just as a warning he’s a bit…blunt.”

“Well, alright I suppose. I am curious on the type of person who wins Tony Stark over.”

 

~*~

 

Loki looked up from his book as someone knocked at his door with a scowl. It had been a few hours since their encounter and he’d long since gotten dressed with every intention of going out that night, but the motivation had been lost soon afterwards, leaving him with only the want to sit around in quiet while his mind came up with interesting ways to play his decided game. He tossed his book aside and called out in a voice that didn’t bother to hide his irritation, “What do you want now, Stark?”

“To introduce you to someone so get your boney ass out here.” Tony replied through the door, jiggling with the knob and finding it locked.

Loki swore under his breath and slid off his bed, going to the door and unlocking it. Once it was opened he found Tony standing with another man with dark hair and glasses who looked slightly uncomfortable. Loki looked from one to the other with his hands on his hips. He found Tony had changed out his suit and into a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt, showing off toned arms. It was all he needed to know that he’d been working in his shop. Loki felt something coil in the pit of his stomach. ‘ _Attraction’_ his mind whispered. It was a similar feeling that he’d felt before.

“Loki, this is Bruce Banner, he’s a professor over at the college. Bruce, this is Loki, my live-in moocher.” Tony smirked, as he introduced the two in question and watching as a vein in Loki’s temple twitched at being called a ‘moocher’. It wasn’t really true considering Loki hid himself away in his room most of the time and only really came out for food, usually complaining about all the take-out that Tony had a habit of ordering since he couldn’t really cook.

Bruce held out a hand to shake and Loki took it long enough for a single movement before pulling it away, “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“Okay, now that we’ve gotten the introductions out of the way, how about we order something to eat? I’m thinking pizza.” Tony announced, wandering down the hall as his voice carried behind him.

“We just had pizza…” Loki complained with a scowl, following Tony, and Bruce trailing behind him. “You may be able to digest it, but I do not have that luxury. I’ve told you this before, Stark. I would appreciate if you’d listen to me. ”

“And as I’ve told _you_ before, you need the extra pounds. You look like you could be caught by a breeze and blown away.” Tony retorted, tossing his phone casually from one hand to the other. “We’re having pizza whether you like it or not. Besides, you aren’t the one that’s buying the food, so you don’t get an opinion on the matter. When you buy it, you get to choose.”

Loki’s scowl deepened but he didn’t bother with a response, staring at Tony like he wished for him to drop dead at that moment, and if looks could kill, the billionaire probably would have. Bruce noticed this and shifted away from the younger man just in case the violence turned in his direction. He had his own share of anger problems; he didn’t need everyone else’s too. 

The interaction between Tony and Loki was an interesting one, he thought, and it didn’t take his intellect to see the similarities between the two of them. Stubborn and proud to a fault had been the right assessment and exactly as Pepper had said. She hadn’t gone into detail on their meeting but he was seeing enough to get that feeling. He’d known Tony for over a year and Loki for only a few minutes, but that was plenty to form an opinion. There was something there, and he doubted neither one were aware.

Bruce stood back and watched the two housemates bicker back and forth over other things such as what show they’d put on over diner and what drinks to have and who got what seat. It was like he’d been forgotten in the background. He wasn’t upset about it but just took in the scene before him with morbid curiosity before, finally, Tony turned his attention back on him.

 “What’s been happening over at the college lately, anything interesting?” Tony snatched the remote out of Loki’s thin hands.

“The same as usual I suppose. There are the students who work and the ones that don’t.” Bruce replied, taking a glass of wine Tony handed him then and sat down in an unoccupied chair as a science program played in the background. “Selvig is lucky that his group is much better behaved. I can’t quite say the same for Jane.”

“I find it hilarious that all the smartest science people in the area are all working at that place. It’s not even that good of a school.” Tony downed his scotch and poured himself another glass, chuckling. He looked at Loki who’d pulled his legs up to sit on them, leaning to rest his head in his hand. Flexible bastard. If Tony tried to sit like that he might pull something. He settled for sitting in a normal position.  “I feel sorry for Jane having Darcy in her class.”

“Miss Lewis isn’t too bad when she focuses. Astrophysics isn’t exactly her area but she’s very perceptive and inventive.”

“Right, right. I guess I should give her more credit.” Tony admitted, handing a glass of the wine to Loki. “She’s just a pain in my ass whenever I have to talk to her.”

“As much as I hate to say it, I agree.” Loki spoke up, sipping the white wine with a practiced elegance that made Tony wonder how he’d learned to do so.  “She’s irritating.”

The conversation continued on between the three until the pizza arrived and the small group of men ate, huddled around the flat-screen while they discussed if the theories on the program where bullshit or not. Loki was the quieter member, watching the other two have a friendly rivalry that seemed like Banner gave most of the wins to Stark. Loki found he preferred the soft spoken man’s presence more than Tony’s. If only because he didn’t make him wish to shove the remote down his throat.

Of the two, Tony was most animated, gesturing around with his hands and sitting at the edge of his seat as he spoke passionately. Bruce sat back and threw in a word or two when he could, his wine forgotten as brilliant minds went to work. Loki wasn’t stupid, and he followed the words well enough, but he had no urge to join into the discussion. When asked about something, he shrugged and gave an opinion, which resulted in more debate, and it continued on like this, the pizza getting cold. The only reason it stopped was because Pepper showed up and cut it off as she handed Tony a stack of papers.

“You have to look over these regarding the new patents and catering for the party next month. There’s also a list of possible musicians to perform. Please try to sign these within the next day.” Pepper told Tony primly before she turned to Bruce with a smile, “It’s nice to see again, Mr. Banner. I wasn’t sure if Tony would be paying attention enough to invite you in.”

“It’s nice to see you as well, Miss Potts.” Banner returned politely with a smile of his own.

Pepper turned her attention to Loki, “Any luck with getting an application?”

Loki was suddenly pinned under three pairs of eyes, and he sunk down deeper into the chair cushion in the hopes that it would swallow him whole. His fingers jittered as he swallowed down more of his drink. “Yes. I did. I am to fill it out tonight and return it tomorrow. I hope that it’s suitable.”

“I’m sure it is.” Pepper reassured him before she looked at Tony again, “You should help him fill it out later to make sure it’s correct. You do remember how to do it, right?”

Tony muttered something under his breath but nodded, “Sure, yeah.”

Pepper rolled her eyes at his uncommitted tone, “That is reassuring. Well, if that’s figured out I’ll be back later with a guest list.”

Bruce made his exit shortly after Pepper did, saying goodbye to Tony and Loki, and leaving them on their own again. There was a tense silence that followed until Tony opened his mouth and words followed, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier.” He said honestly, finishing off his drink in one quick gulp, “You should just relax. Seriously, you make me nervous. I’m not going to lash out and hurt you, you know.”

Loki stared at him for a moment then let out a deep sigh, holding up his glass, “In my line of work, I’m used to being ogled. I get it from every client I meet before and after.  When I’m not on duty I’m not interested in sex. It’s as simple as that. Including sex with you, not just because of your reputation, but in general.”

“You told me before that the reason you do it is because its good money and hours, but I don’t think it’s the whole story.  You only told me a small point. You can’t really blame me for wanting to know you.” Tony looked at how Loki shifted in his seat at the directness of the comment then promptly stood up to loom over Tony. “Come on, I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“You just do not get it, do you? I do not want anyone to know, not you or anyone else. I’m not sure how many more times I have to remind you of this fact.” Loki moved in closer, leaning down over him and taking Tony’s chin into his hand.

“If your intention is to scare me off…” Tony swallowed, staring up into deep eyes that could probably swallow him whole and parted lips, Loki’s brows drawn downwards, “This isn’t exactly helping your case any. Just FYI.”

Loki leaned in more so that his mouth nearly met Tony’s ear while his free hand ran down his chest, ghosting across it just enough that Tony could feel it through his shirt and using his good balance to not fall over, “You think that by using your wit and charm that I will fall at your feet as so many women have, that you’ll have me squirming under you, whining for attention so wantonly….”

Tony felt a distinct pressure in his pants along with the sweat beading up on his forehead from being so close to Loki. He could feel just how cool the other man’s skin was; even the breath that blew against his lobe was slightly chilly. He was seeing why Loki had such an adamant following that he’d build up a reputation of being a beautiful and seductive creature. What they probably didn’t know was that there was cruelness too, in the way he teased with his words and that touch.

“I’ve had men, Tony Stark, more men than I can count.” Loki’s hand on Tony’s chin went up and curled into his hair, running nails over his scalp in a way that made goose bumps rise on his skin. The one running down his chest had reached between Tony’s legs and firmly gripped the bulge there, watching as Tony’s eyes grew wide. Slowly, he massaged it skillfully. Not enough to help lessen the pressure but enough to make him want more.

Tony groaned while his mind went blank from pleasure. There was a tidbit of logic still left there that told him that this wasn’t going to end as he wanted it to end, but he tuned that little voice out and ran his own hands up Loki’s arms to those shoulders, fingers gripping them. He pulled Loki down into a kiss, teeth grazing his bottom lip. He deepened it slowly, testing the waters. He felt Loki return the kiss with equal skill as his hands.

However, before anything more could happen…       

Loki pulled away and Tony could see the darkness of his pupils spreading out over the green. He let out a yelp as the hand on his crotch suddenly tightened to painful levels, “And you won’t be one of them.”

Tony gaped as Loki let go of him and stepped back, a slow, wicked smile spreading his swollen lips. Tony continued to stare as Loki walked over to his table, picked up his glass and refilled it, taking a drink of it. “When you’ve regained use of your mind, Mr. Stark, I wouldn’t mind your assistance with that application.”

Tony knew that the only way this would happen was if he took a shower. A long, cold shower. Now. 


	8. The Quiet Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I'd like to apologize for any grammatical oops in this; I wrote most of it during the wee hours of the morning and never got a chance to get it beta'd. I hope there's nothing too horrifically off in this...

The effects of Loki’s influence slowly began to fade as Tony tried himself off. He had, in fact, taken that cold shower and scrubbed himself to the point his skin was red and raw. He could still feel Loki’s hands on him, the breath against his ear, and his lips pressed against his own. Tony had never really thought to underestimate Loki’s seduction abilities but it had never occurred to him that he’d be made a target of them. Clearly, the prostitute thought he was deserving of that sweet torment. Tony supposed he did since he continuously baited him.

What comes around goes around.

When he exited the bathroom he found Loki sitting on the floor by the coffee table, application sat in front of him and a pen poised above it while his face was the perfect picture of concentration. Tony didn’t know how long Loki had been sitting there but judging by the emptied glass sitting just off to his side; it must have been a while. He didn’t even look up as Tony came around to his side and peered over the document. He caught the name at the top and date of birth.

_‘Loki Laufeyson, 31.’_

It was only filled out a bit, leaving plenty of blank spaces and Tony watched as Loki’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, making him almost fall over. That just wasn’t nice but it was clear to him now that Loki wasn’t one to play nice and besides, as far as Tony knew, he wasn’t even aware that he was there. Loki let out a sigh, dropping his head down onto the table with a thump. Tony snickered.

“You took a while, Stark. Did you think about me while you were in there?” Came Loki’s muffled voice asked and Tony could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. “I should have done that a week ago if I knew I could get you so hot and bothered. Do I get a reward for all my hard work?”

Tony got the distinct impression that the tables had turned. Normally he was the one cracking snarky remarks. Couldn’t say he liked this very much. “How goes the process?”

“How do you think it’s going?” Loki replied dryly, tilting his head so that he could see Tony’s face, dark hair curling around his neck. “I’ve never had to fill one of these blasted things out.”

“Seriously? Never? Have you ever had a normal job? I mean I didn’t think you hookers had a union or anything but you have to have had a run-of-the-mill sort of occupation at one point.” Tony stared down at Loki, watching as exasperation formed.

“No. Before I was a ‘ _hooker_ ’, as you so put it, I worked for my family. They never required me to complete one.” Loki said flatly, lifting his head and staring at the thing as if he wished for it to burst into flames. “This would be a first for me. I hate not being able to do something as menial as this.”

Tony patted Loki carefully on the shoulder, “There’s a first for everything. You’ll be learning a lot of new skills. We’ll start with this.”

So Tony sat down beside Loki, taking the pen, and they started at the beginning.

“Here, put down my address.” Tony pointed at the line with the top of the pen at Loki’s confused look he explained, “Well, you are staying here after all. When you go back to your home you can either change it or quit. Whichever floats that boat of yours.”

It continued like this for a half an hour as Tony explained what each slot meant and helped him organize and figure out what to put into them. In the end, he had Loki put in his cellphone number as the person to contact in an emergency and there were still some things that had to be left out due to not having the information needed.  Loki was still afraid of letting people into his past which included future employers apparently. All they could really hope was that it was enough to be hired on.

“And done.” Tony looked it over once and sat it down with a satisfactory nod. A job well done if he’d say so himself. Not bad for having to BS their way through bits of it.

“Is that all there is to it?” Loki asked, reading through the application. “Will they hire me?”

“I thought you didn’t want this job anyway?” Tony raised an eyebrow and Loki looked away, setting the paper down. “To be honest, I think they will hire you. You’re smart and it’s not like learning the process is rocket science.”

Loki cast Tony a doubtful glance, fingers twitching against the table, “You seem so certain. You can’t know for sure that they will. Why would anyone hire someone without experience?”

Tony rolled his eyes and, on a whim, wrapped an arm around Loki’s lithe frame. For once the man didn’t remain tensed up and after a moment relaxed into the embrace with a sigh. It felt natural, Tony realized with a small amount of surprise, to be sitting like this with him. He ran his hand up and down Loki’s side in a relaxing manner and Loki leaned into the touch.  There was nothing sexual about it, different from the teasing seduction that had been played on him, and instead was gentler, romantic even. Tony blinked at that. Since when was this supposed to be romantic?

“Because everyone’s got to get experience at some point.” Tony reassured Loki when he could work his tongue again. “You’ve got a diploma and some business experience under your belt. It might not have been as a barista but that shouldn’t matter.”

Loki smiled shyly, casting his eyes downwards. One of his hands moved to sit on Tony’s leg, resting his fingers on his inner thigh. It sent a shiver through Tony. How could one small touch from the brunette cause his body to react? Tony stared down at Loki’s profile, taking in the gentle slope of his nose, the curve of his lips, the way his hair frame his face. Any idiot could see that Loki was physically beautiful and he could bet that this was the sort of beauty artists would have modeled their pieces off of. Tony knew that if he had more traditional artistic skills he would have been sketching him right then.

It was remarkable how Loki could go from standoffish, to sexy, to affectionate in the span of a day. Tony had spent the time in the shower pondering why and every time it always came back to his past theories. Loki was the type to use his attributes as a shield and Tony had always done the same, using sarcasm and flirtation combined with flippant remarks to keep people at an arm’s length, Pepper being the exception to that rule. He knew where Loki was coming from and felt a strong sense of understanding because of it. He just wasn’t sure he could say it to Loki without chasing him off.

Loki let out a humorless laugh and tilted his head up to look at Tony, “I wish I had your confidence, Stark. I used to be so damn sure of myself and yet these days I find me questioning everything. I have the ability to bring men to their knees but I sit here bemoaning my choices. What I did earlier was instinctual but it’s true. While I came off as…overly harsh, I only meant that I cannot afford to get close to people. I cannot and I will not. I wanted you to see that because I’m afraid that we’re heading down a bad road, Tony Stark.”    




Tony scoffed and shifted, grabbing Loki by the arms and moving him so that they were facing each other. He met Loki’s eyes firmly. “I don’t give a shit about what you did in your past. Yes, I want to know it because I want to know you but that’s not the point. I’m not going to let you run away because you’re scared of something. Yeah, sure, we may not ‘get together’ but I don’t see why we can’t be mutual friends.”

“You have no idea what you’re asking, Tony Stark.” Loki told him flatly, pulling his arms out of his grasp.

“Yeah, I kinda do.” Tony replied evenly, crossing his arms.

Loki let out a huff like he did sometimes when he’d been beaten but didn’t want to admit that fact, “You’re impossible. Is this why you asked me to stay; so that you could befriend me?”

Tony flinched and smiled sheepishly, “Possibly. I knew if you left there was a good chance that I wouldn’t see you again.  You’ll run and hide, going back to live in that shithole.”

“That ‘shithole’ is my sanctuary.” Loki said defensively but it came out sounding rather unconvincing, even to his own ears.

“This place can be a sanctuary just as well but in a better neighborhood.” Tony lightly caressed Loki’s arm and felt the hair rise on the bare skin. “Give it time, you’ll see.”

Loki sat there for a minute before he stood up, “I’m going to go lie down, please refrain from bothering me.”

Tony nodded and watched Loki leave.

 

~*~

 

Once alone, Loki dropped down onto his mattress, flinging himself back to lie on it and stared up at the high ceiling. This wasn’t supposed to be happening, he wasn’t supposed to find comfort in Tony’s embrace but that was exactly what he’d done. Sitting there with Tony’s arm wrapped around his waist had put him into the most ease he’d felt in some time and the first time ever with another person. It had been mutual and almost loving.

Loki let out an ugly sound and sat up, dark waves wildly hanging around his head. Yes, right, loving. As if that was even a possibility. He shook his head and grabbed his cell, flipping through the usual parade of client and Amora texts. He considered actually texting her back for once but more than likely she was just going to be asking him where he was and what he was doing and with whom, all of which wasn’t anything she needed to know. Loki paused at one client, one of his few regulars that didn’t run when he’d dropped the polite act.

There was one time, one day in the far back past, that Loki had considered having normal relationships. It was shortly after he’d learned that his preferences leaned to the male persuasion, getting together with one or two for a short amount of time in his attempts. It was so that he could have someone to talk to who’d understand his words and could offer him comfort when he’d grown fed up with Thor’s antics and the all-consuming jealousy that came with it. After the accident he’d sworn off any sort of association beyond the carnal and even that had lost its pleasure after a while, the act becoming nothing more than a way to earn money.

Sitting with Tony had felt like how it should have been if his live had been different and for some reason this fact alone frightened him. He was scared that as soon as he had gotten close something would come along and disrupt his peace or that Tony would come to see him only as some broken whore to be used and abused. What would that man think once he ever found out about that day?  It was Loki’s worst fear that that would be it.  

Running on autopilot, Loki dialed in a number on his phone, sending out the text, “I received your message; meet me at the usual location. I’ll be there.”    




After hanging up, he quickly went about changing into a pair of black, soft leather trousers, a green shirt that laced up at the chest, opting to leave it loose, paired with his usual boots, a brown leather wrist band with golden studs and a wolf-headed pendant on a golden chain. When his hair was fixed and his coat thrown on, Loki left the room quietly, on the lookout for Tony who, luckily, didn’t seem to be nearby. That didn’t mean that he didn’t see Loki, only that it meant that by the time he realized it, Loki could be long gone.

Guilt filled him and made Loki feel like a teenager sneaking out after curfew despite the fact that he wasn’t required to constantly be in the penthouse. When Tony had gone over the list of rules he’d never specified that his guest wasn’t allowed to leave in the evenings to do things on his own. So Loki took advantage of this opening and slipped into the elevator, taking it all the way to the ground floor. The entryway was dark and quiet with the twilight hour.   

He didn’t get far before a female’s voice spoke up, making him whip around where he saw a short, red-haired woman, dressed in a pair of dark pants and sleeveless top. She gave him an unimpressed look, crossing her arms, “Where are you going?”

“Out.” Loki responded flatly, eyes narrowing with challenge, daring this slip of a female to prevent him from leaving.

“Yes, I see this, but when you sneak around like this people are bound to ask.” She told him, tucking hair behind her ear, her expression shifting to neutral. “You must be Loki. Tony mentioned you were staying here. I’m Natasha and I’m one of Stark’s head of security.”

Loki stared at her, “Yes, well, if you’d excuse me…”

“Of course.” Natasha gave him a small nod, dismissing him. She’d let Tony know, though he was probably already aware.

Loki slipped out the door and out into the chilly air, catching a taxi. He gave the driver the address and watched the lights of Manhattan zoom past the moving vehicle. It was too late for regrets now; he had to get this stress out of his head the only way he could. Would Tony even care that he was about to briefly go back to his old ways? Probably not. Loki let out a sigh, fogging up the window, and waited until he reached the destination, paying the driver and getting out back into the cold. A breeze caught his hair and blew it around his pale face.

The building looked just like it always had with its neon sign and a stream of people heading inside to escape the air. He knew when he went in there that he had to go forward with his plan. Taking a deep breath, he entered. He could see a few people that were always in there and he paid them little attention as he walked by until he found whom he was looking for.

“That was quick.” Loki said as he slid onto an empty stool beside the man. “I thought I’d be waiting for you.”

The man grinned at him, “I was already here when I got your text. I wasn’t expecting you to actually reply when Amora told me you were staying with Tony Stark of all people.”

Loki frowned, “Why am I not surprised she told you…”

“So why did you decide to come? Things not working out with your boyfriend?”

Loki nearly spat out the drink he’d ordered and sent the man a dirty look, “He’s not my boyfriend, you idiot. You know better than to listen to that woman’s gossip, Alexi.”

Alexi grinned back at him and waved a hand dismissively, “Whatever you say, love. So are we going back to my place or is this just a ‘date’?”

“Not a date.”

“Right, right, I thought it was worth asking. I never know with you and all your unpredictability.” Alexi replied, sipping his drink. “You disappear off the radar even more than usual only to text me back. It’s kinda strange.”

“If you want to give your opinion you’ll have to pay extra.” Loki told him wryly, casting a sidelong glance at the sandy brunette.

“Hey, can’t blame a man for trying. You’re pretty enough to be a woman, have you considered a corset and stockings? I’m sure your Mr. Stark would love that.” Alexi dodged a fist full of peanuts that were launched at his face and he let out a hearty laugh. “Close but no cigar.”

Loki was practically growling, “I will kill you if you don’t stop. Could we just leave?”

Alexi wrapped an arm around Loki, still grinning, his blue eyes bright with mirth, “I’d hate to keep you waiting. I know how impatient you can be. You’ll rip my clothing off before we even get in the door, I bet.”

“And you won’t complain.”

“You bet your sweet ass I won’t.”

 

~*~

 

Tony had seen Loki leave, watching through the video cameras, brows drawn and mouth frowning. He could easily tell by the clothing that Loki was going out to do something he probably wouldn’t approve of. It wasn’t as if he had a leash on the guy, he was free to do whatever he wanted whenever. For the most part. So what if Loki wanted to go out? Tony tried to tell himself that he wasn’t jealous at the idea of Loki being with a different guy. They weren’t exactly in a relationship. Clearly, they weren’t even the relationship type.

Tony grumbled under his breath and pounded codes into his computer.

As much as he tried to think otherwise, he still enjoyed their small moment as they worked on that application and wondered if this was now Loki running out of fear. Running into a more familiar world and running away from being close. Tony knew exactly how he felt.

He looked up when Natasha’s voice filled the speakers and he looked at the screen to see her face, “I take it you saw him leave?”

“Yep, I did.”

“Do you want me to do anything about it?”

“Nah, just let him do his thing. I’m not his mother. He’s free to go out when he wants to.” Tony replied, still going about his work. “I’m sure he’ll be back later some time. If he’s drunk I’ll beat his ass.”

“Tony, I highly doubt you could kick his ass. He’s got you beat by half a head in height.”

“Shush you, you’re supposed to be on my side, remember?” Tony half-heartedly grinned into the monitor.

“Of course I am. I must have forgotten.” Natasha said airily.

“Miss Romanoff, sarcasm doesn’t befit you.”

Tony realized that he wasn’t going to get any sleep that night.

_‘Goddamn it, Loki…’_

 


	9. Suspicions and Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving was a pain in the ass and as I write this I still don’t have internet. The new place is nice though and a lot bigger than my previous apartment so I’m happy. To make up for the long delay I present to you an extra-long chapter. I hope you enjoy~

“So, did you plan on telling me what happened or are you just going to lay there and pout?” Alexi’s voice cut through Loki’s reverie and he turned his head to see the man lying on his side with head propped up by his arm. There was a curious look on his face that told Loki that there wasn’t going to be any easy way out of the conversation. “I can already figure it has something to do with Stark so don’t even bother trying to lie to me.”

Loki glared at him and then let out a tired sigh, scratching at his bare chest, “We were getting…close. Closer than I’m comfortable with.”

“And so you ran.” Alexi finished, connecting the dots and he reached out with his other arm and stroked a hand over Loki’s cheek. If it wasn’t for their lot in life, he probably would have tried to have a relationship with Loki as well. He knew better and contended himself with being a more thoughtful client. Sex was the closest anyone got to Loki Laufeyson and even then he knew that he didn’t enjoy himself during the act. “It sounds like a familiar tale.”

“Yes, I ran. He wants to get to know me and I just don’t think I can let him. I’m amazed that you know as much about me as you do.” Loki admitted, shifted against the flat pillows and uncomfortable sheets that made up Alexi’s bed. “It’s not his history; it’s not as big a deal as I assumed it was.  I would be a hypocrite. I…just can’t do this. He hasn’t judged me as many have and he’s been kind to me as many haven’t but…”

“You’re worried he’s going to think poorly of you once he gets the full story. You’re just being paranoid. Do you know nothing about his past? It’s widely known. Child genius, son of a genius, dead parents…” Alexi sat up and stretched, continuing, “He’s got some skeletons in all those spacious closets I’m willing to bet.”

At the heart of it, Loki knew Alexi was right but it didn’t ease his worries.  He chewed at his lip.

“It’s about Baldur, isn’t it?” Alexi continued, gently as he could, knowing he was treading on dangerous ground by bringing up that particular individual. “It was an accident, Loki; you had no control over it.”

“It is when I was supposed to be protecting him but instead I go off and do…this.” Loki gestured wildly to the bed and swung his legs off of it, rising to his feet. “No, I’m not talking about this right now.”

“You’ll just keep on running, then, blaming yourself for something that would have happened regardless.” Alexi lit a cigarette, taking a long drag then blew out a puff of smoke, pointedly ignoring Loki’s ugly sneer. “Baldur was 16. He was old enough to make his own choices.”

Loki didn’t bother with a retort and redressed quickly, making an exit. It was well past midnight now and he pulled his coat close, more for security than for protection from the cold. Catching another taxi he made his way back to the tower and anticipated to find Tony waiting for him in the entry way.  There wasn’t a soul there however, just the natural ambiance of the building. He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and shoved a hand through his hair, shaking strands free from the hold of the oil he’d used to slick it back.

“I’m not sure what I was expecting…” Loki muttered, walking to the elevator and hitting the button. His eyes kept scanning the area as he waited, looking for the strangely frightening woman to suddenly appear around some dark corner.  He rode the elevator up to the top floor, lost in thought, and barely noticed when the doors opened that Tony was standing just outside of them. “Stark…”

“Morning, sunshine.” Tony greeted him sarcastically, arms crossed over his currently bare chest. He looked Loki up and down, taking in the slightly disheveled shirt and hair. “Rough night in hump junction?”

Loki rolled his eyes skyward, trying to mask his anxiety, “A snarky remark for everything…”

“It’s a gift. You’re pretty good at it yourself.” Tony sensed Loki’s guilt and smirked coolly.  He wouldn’t say a word about where and what Loki was up to. _‘Let’s let him stew for a bit, shall we?_ ’ It was like teaching a child right from wrong; eventually he’d just fess up and then Tony would worry about it.

“Ah, but not as well as you.” Loki’s eyes flickered down to the shadow of Tony’s hip bones that showed above the waistband of the cotton pants he was wearing. Clearly, he’d been getting ready for bed when Loki returned. He considered his options, while he was trying not to show just how uncomfortable he was standing just outside the elevator with Tony’s eyes on him.  The best route was to just say his good night -or early morning in this case- and step around him. The other route was somewhat more unnecessary. Attempt to seduce him as before and beat a hasty retreat. However there was a good chance that the man wouldn’t fall for something like that again.

“How is it outside, a bit chilly? Was Central Park nice? I assumed you went on a walk since there’s no other possible reason for you to have gone out that late and come home this early. Unless, of course, you were busy doing something else.” So much for not mentioning it, Tony shrugged. He had a pretty good idea of what Loki was doing, what with the bit if bruising on his neck in the distinct shape of teeth. He told himself that it wasn’t that big of a deal. Loki was free to get laid if he felt the need. Free country and all that…just like leaving until after midnight…grown ass man…

No, he wasn’t jealous. Not in the slightest.

And denial was just a river in Egypt.

“I went to talk to a friend at a bar. Nothing else.” Loki’s voice was strained and his fingers fidgeted with his coat.

“Hm, really, because if I didn’t know better I’d say you have the air of a man who just got a bit of action. Do you really think I wouldn’t notice the claim on your neck?” Tony pointed at the purple spotting and watched as Loki’s hand flew to cover it, as if he’d forgotten it was even there. “Come on, you’re better than this. Yeah, sure, I don’t know you but I can tell you are.”

 “Yes, and I’m sure you know that from experience, what with your man-whore ways. At least I thought to make money off of it.” The words came out biting and sarcastic but softened when he added, “Just leave me alone, Stark.”  Loki moved past him and Tony grabbed his arm, “Unhand me.”

“Sorry, but I’m not going to do that, you stubborn ass.” Tony pulled Loki to him and pressed his lips to his firmly, feeling them tense under him. With a bit more force applied, Loki’s softened and returned it. When Tony eventually pulled away, he took pride in the utterly surprised look on his face. “Now that I’ve gotten your attention I’m going to tell you this now. Later tonight we’re going to have a little chat over drinks and we’re just going to settle things. I don’t care if I end up doing all of the talking but I’ve had enough of this round and around business. That ‘I can’t get close to people’ thing is complete crap. All you need to do is stop being so scared of it. I don’t want sex; all I want is to get to know the guy staying in my house. Even if it’s just little things.”

Loki gritted his teeth and he reluctantly muttered, “Very well…”

“Good, now go get some sleep. God knows we both need it.”

 

~*~

 

Tony sighed tiredly. That guy was a giant pain in the ass. Things just kept getting more and more complicated as time went on and the longer Loki stayed. He never did admit to his actions, come to think of it, even though all the proof was stacked up against him. Tony had a feeling that if he was on fire and someone told him so he’d just do and say the opposite even as the flames licked at his skin. The brunette wasn’t the only one harboring secrets. After Loki had snuck off, he’d done a bit of research on his guest.

For someone as obsessive about keeping his past buried six feet deep, it was disgustingly easy to find out about, requiring only a search on his name. There weren’t a lot of people with the name Loki Laufeyson out there. Still, there wasn’t a lot of information out there about the details of his life prior to this, just little tidbits here and there.

What Tony did learn was that Loki was the son of a wealthy family -old money from as far as he could tell- and had two brothers, one older and one younger (deceased). They were originally from England but had Norwegian ethnicity all the way through the bloodline. Going by the fact that Loki’s family name was different from the other’s it was likely he was either a) adopted or b) an illegitimate child and Tony was willing to bet that if he asked the source he’d get a big goose egg of an answer. He kind of figured that family was a major sore spot for Loki considering the fact that there hadn’t been a single photo in his apartment, no sentimental ties. Kinda sad but Tony knew from experience the woes of family life.

Sometimes it was better to bail out of it.

He wondered about this as he went back to his own room and threw himself onto his bed, groaning as the coolness of the sheets relaxed his muscles and he closed his eyes. He thought about the kiss. It had been spontaneous; he had to think of something to keep Loki from running and that had been the first thing that had come to mind. It was only fair anyway, after that little stunt Loki had pulled. Admittedly, there was a part of him that had enjoyed getting the upper hand on that slick bastard, seeing the surprise written all over that smug face. The other half was sort of conflicted about taking advantage of someone like that, even someone like Loki whose whole shtick was about seducing poor shits. Goddamn it, now he felt guilty…

Tony laid there most of the remaining night, just mulling over the last week, thinking about how this had all happened and why Loki remained there and why Tony had offered. He realized his theory about loneliness was probably not that far off and that was becoming abundantly clearer day by day. As the morning wore on he gave up on getting any more sleep and got up to take a long hot shower, washing the drowsiness out of his eyes. This wasn’t the first all-nighter he’d pulled and wouldn’t be the last. When he was awake enough to function and started running out of hot water, Tony cut the water and quickly dried off, getting dressed in a pair of  grey slacks, black shirt with the top three buttons undone and a sport coat. After throwing on a pair of comfortable shoes and grabbing his sun glasses he went downstairs.

Loki was already in the kitchen, sitting on one of the stools and slowly nibbling away at a bowl of cereal. He looked up as he heard Tony enter and quickly looked away, looking anywhere but where he stood. His dark hair hung in loose waves around his head and he was still dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a loose fitting t-shirt, looking anything but like his usual immaculate self. He looked just too damn precious but Tony could see the dark circles under his eyes, indicating that he wasn’t the only one who didn’t get much sleep last night.

Tony came over and peered down at the bowl of what was currently leaning more towards the mushy side of things, frowning, “You’re eating that?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Loki questioned, finally looking up at him as he continued to poke at his breakfast unenthusiastically.

“It looks disgusting. How long have you been sitting out here?” Tony asked curiously, snatching the bowl away at Loki’s protest. At one point in time the cereal might have been Corn Flakes. 

“Long enough.” Loki attempted to steal back his food only for Tony to move it farther away from his grasping fingers. “Could I please have that back?”

“You’re not eating this crap.” Tony replied firmly, going to the rubbish bin and scraping the contents of the bowl into it with a sickly plopping noise as the food hit the trash inside. Once it was empty he sat it in the sink.

“And what am I supposed to eat then?”

Tony turned and grinned, slipping his sunglasses on, “I’m sensing a trip out for coffee and scones. Grab your app too. Might as well turn it while we’re there. Then, we’re going out shopping.”

Loki raised an eyebrow in the way he did to express skepticism and curiosity, “Why in the world do we need to go shopping? And those glasses are ridiculous; you look like a pimp.”

Tony cackled, “Okay, does that make me your pimp then?”

Loki’s head hit the counter in dramatic fashion and he hissed out a, “No.”

Still snickering, Tony continued, “Anyways, to answer your question, we need to pick you out a nice suit for tonight.”

Loki lifted his head, looking openly astonished and pushing his hair out of his face, “Whatever for?”

“I told you; I wanted to talk over drinks and I still do. I just figure we can get dinner too. I know some pretty nice restaurants around here that I haven’t been to in ages. When’s the last time you had authentic Italian?” Tony elaborated, gauging Loki’s face for reaction.

Loki’s mouth opened and shut once before he managed to find words, “Are you asking me out on a date?”

 Tony shrugged, trying to come off as indifferent even as he acknowledged to himself that he, in fact, was doing just that. “Nah, it’s just a friendly dinner. I owe you an apology for cornering you last night. I shouldn’t have. What you do is your thing. I don’t have to like it.”

Loki nodded slowly with what Tony hoped was an understanding formed between the two men, “A friendly dinner then.”

Okay, it was just going to be just that: a nice dinner between two mutual acquaintances, nothing more. Tony repeated this in his head even as Loki pattered off to get changed into something he could be seen in public wearing. Oh this was going to be a long day and an even longer night.

He really had no idea…

 

~*~

 

Of all the things Loki expected, when he wandered out into the kitchen that morning to chew on cereal that he barely tolerated, was for Tony to join him later and ask him out on what seemed suspiciously like a date. Loki avoided high end restaurants and suits like a plague in order to not risk running into people he’d rather not see. He could tell by the look on Tony’s face that there would be no talking his way out of this venture and he resigned himself to what was bound to be a horrible night of misfortune.

He felt horribly underdressed in comparison to Tony’s dressy casual wear when all he clad himself in was his usual pair of form fitting denim and a dark green t-shirt with boots and leather jacket. He pulled his hair into a loose ponytail that reminded him that the raven locks were in need of a cut. It had been a while since he’d gotten it done despite his meticulous grooming.  He didn’t think that any of the suit shops Tony planed on dragging him into would be overly impressed with his clothing choices. Not that Loki cared about their opinion but he couldn’t always hide the fact that he was concerned about his appearance.

As they left, Loki grabbed his application from where it had been sitting since it had been filled out and carefully folded it in two as they left. Tony opted for walking the short distance to the establishment and when they entered the two of them received plenty of curious glances from the patrons. They certainly made for an odd couple with Loki’s lanky androgyny and casual clothing and with Tony several inches shorter and masculine and wearing what he was. Small wonder that they managed to turn heads. When Darcy, whom was working the cash register, saw them her full lips –painted red as usual- split into a wide, knowing grin. Loki cringed and made no attempt to hide his unwillingness to even be there.

“Long time no see, you two. Will you be having the regular?” She asked, looking from one to the other with her grin still firmly in place.

“Yeah, the regular.” Tony nudged Loki forward, “Give her the application, will you.”

Loki glared and thrust the paper out at the barista, “Here...”

Darcy took the application and handed it off to someone else to file it away before handing them back their change, “My manager will take a look at it when he gets a chance.”

“How long will that take?” Tony asked, pocketing his change.

Darcy shrugged and leaned a hip against the counter, folding her arms under her voluminous chest, “I dunno. It could take a week or it could take a couple days. It’s hard to tell.”

“Helpful.”

“Hey, I can only do so much. I’m not a flipping psychic.”

After getting their food they took a taxi to a suit shop that Tony normally went to buy his own. Surprisingly, the place was more laid back than he’d been thinking it would have been and they were greeted warmly by the owner before being swiftly ushered away for measurements. Loki stood quietly as he was poked and measured even as the man in charge tried to hold a conversation, one that turned out to be rather one-sided. In the end they both left with a new suit and Tony bought Loki a scarf he’d been eyeing and a slate grey overcoat.

As the evening wore on Loki dressed himself and stared into the mirror. It was like looking at a stranger. He hadn’t worn a suit since he’d left home and it left him feeling vaguely sick. The suit was simple but stylish in a dark grey that was closer to black, a textured dress shirt and a grey tie. The scarf was draped loosely around his neck and the overcoat was left unbuttoned. His hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, leaving his face free to view. He’d even removed the black nail polish off his fingers. Letting out a sigh, he reached out and touched his reflection.

“Hey, you ready in there. We have to hurry if we want to keep our reservations.” Tony’s voice flowed through the door, startling Loki out of his discontent.

It was now or never.

He found Tony dressed in a black suit and a dark red dress shirt topped with a black tie with thin, slanted gold stripes. Brown eyes looked him up and down approvingly. “Suits look damn good on you.”

Loki cast him a small smile, running his hands over his coat nervously, “I haven’t worn one in a very long time. I don’t think they appropriate me anymore.”

“Phfft, right. Well, _I_ think it suits you well.” Tony picked a dark hair off of Loki’s shoulder and his hand lingered there a moment before he pulled it away. “I’ve been wearing suits since I was a kid. I still prefer jeans and a comfortable shirt. Not that it matters.”

They went down stairs and caught a taxi to take to the restaurant. Loki shifted in the booth seat, looking over the wide range of Italian dishes. To be honest, his mind wasn’t on food but the man sitting across from him. Even though Tony insisted that it wasn’t a date, Loki couldn’t help but think it was, and that made things even more awkward. He downed his second glass of red wine by the time the food arrived and he was aware of Tony watching him as he did so. Loki poured himself another glass of wine.

“Shouldn’t you slow down?” Tony asked, sipping his own at a much slower rate. “You’re going to get drunk before you even start your dinner.”

Loki shrugged and slowed down just a bit, “I agreed to drinks. I never agreed to dinner. You would have drug me here anyway if I said no. I’m just indulging on my end of the agreement.” He was quiet for a moment. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“What do you know about me?”

Loki stared at him for a moment as he debated how to answer such a direct question. He drank a bit more wine. “I know that you’re considered a genius and that your father was as well. You were originally a weapons manufacturer but now you’re in the clean energy business and invent other technologies as well. You have a reputation as a playboy and have what some would consider a somewhat crass nature. Both of your parents are deceased. There are a small number of other things as well.”

 Tony nodded, “Yeah, those are more or less true. However those can all be considered basic knowledge. There’s a few things that the general public are less aware of. Such as the fact that my father spent most of my childhood seemingly ignoring me. Later I learned that he cared a lot more than he was willing to show. I left the weapons manufacturing when I was betrayed by a man who had been my father’s best friend and in some ways my own. Those aren’t known by every person who watches the news.”

Loki swallowed more wine, the buzz filling his head, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I’m not afraid to admit what happened in my past. It happened and it’s done. That’s the end of it. However it comes with its own set of problems, namely trust. I trust a very small amount of people and it takes a while for them to earn it. That’s just how it works. So, I know where you’re coming from when you don’t want to tell people yours but you should know that it never hurts to find someone who you can trust and let things off your chest.”

A quiet descended as they finished up their food and Loki attempted to drown his thoughts in wine as he downed a forth glass and then a fifth. By the time they left he was quite drunk. It was only with Tony’s help did he get to the taxi in one piece. Tony himself was buzzed, resorting to drinking to quell thoughts as well, albeit at a slower rate. The entire ride back the men remained in silence and it was only after they were in the penthouse did things come crashing down.

 

~*~

 

Tony yelped as he found himself with his back on the couch, staring up at Loki’s angular face. His brain was sober enough to wonder what in the actual hell was going on as his housemate roughly pinned him to the cushions and straddled his legs. “Uh, Loki, what are you doing?”

Tony blinked at him, eyes more black than green, as he began to strip out of the suit, tossing his coat and scarf somewhere off to the side and then beginning to undo his tie. “What do you mean?”

“I mean what are you doing? Stripping off your clothing and making it really hard to focus.” Tony pushed at Loki’s shoulders. “Could you, uh, get off for a moment?”

Loki complied and, with an unusual amount of grace for a drunk, staggered off of Tony’s lap, still undoing his clothing and by this point had just taken off his shirt. He grinned naughtily as he leaned down to take his shoes and socks off, leaving him in just a pair of slacks. “Oh, am I making you uncomfortable, Stark? I thought you would enjoy this.”

Before Tony could respond Loki practically leapt back onto his lap, rising to his knees so he was just above touching anything and began to plant a series of hard kisses to his lips as his hands began to undo Tony’s tie and shirt, flinging the tie beside them. Tony stared wide eyed at Loki even has his own hands came up to grasp his ass. ‘ _Bad idea, bad idea…_ ’His mind yelled as he ran his hands up Loki’s back, feeling the curve of his spine. Loki’s kisses had become more frantic and his hips had begun to move rhythmically over his, sometimes lowering just enough that Loki could feel them.

Tony was just beginning to entertain the idea of flipping their positions when his wild thoughts caught up with him and he pushed Loki away, “No…stop. Wait.”

“What? I thought you wanted this.” Loki leaned in to kiss him again but Tony grabbed his arms. “Are you really turning me down?”

Tony shifted under him, trying to sink further into the cushions, “And any other time I’d be jumping at the chance. Apparently I developed a sense of moral.”   

Loki canted his head and cast Tony a skeptical look, “You don’t say.”

“Hard to believe, I know.” Tony replied, moving Loki off of him, “I’d like to add that you might have a drinking problem.”

“No, I have a Tony problem.” Loki deadpanned, untying his hair and shaking it free. “But why are you not taking this chance? I’m drunk and…”

“Exactly. You’re drunk. I have a rule that I won’t take advantage of drunken women and although it’s safe to say that you aren’t a woman,” Tony looked pointedly at the tightness of Loki’s pants, “I think it’s safe to the rule applies here too.”

“Mm, right.” Loki yawned and he lay down across the couch, resting his head on Tony’s lap. “You’ll regret this decision. I have it on good authority that I give very good lap dances.”

Oh yeah, that made Tony feel so much better. Damn you, conscious.

As Loki was starting to fall asleep, Tony spoke up once, stroking Loki’s hair absently, “Have you ever been to Malibu?”

“I have not.” Loki murmured softly, nuzzling into Tony’s hip.

“I’m sensing an impending road trip.”

 Tony leaned his head back and followed Loki’s suit, falling asleep.


	10. Changes in Throughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another really long delay caused by the dreaded writer's block. I really am sorry for taking so long; I hate making people wait for an update.
> 
> Now this chapter is a big one not only in length but because we've reached the big 1-0 on this story and yes, there is sex. This was my first real attempt at writing something like this and I'm not sure how well it turned out but gold 'you tried' star for me I guess. I hope you enjoy it and that its not a travesty.

Loki groaned and cracked open his eyes, the world slowly coming into focus. His head pounded with a painful rhythm in his temples and he quickly clutched at them, slamming his eyes shut. The memories of the previous night slowly came back and he sat up with a start. Immediately his stomach turned and he rushed to the bathroom, making it only just in time for the contents to empty into the toilet. When he’d brought up as much as he could, he fell back on his haunches and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. He’d almost made a mistake last night. The longer he sat there the more he could recall; the lust he’d felt with Tony pinned between his legs, the urge he’d had to rip the clothing off of Tony and take the man then and there.

Loki cringed and scooted back to lean against the cool wall, tipping his head back. 

He was only grateful that he hadn’t done that, it was bad enough that his dignity had suffered a blow by coming onto Stark in the first place. Imagine if he’d actually slept with the man. Not that he was unattractive; his attraction to Tony was an established fact, but…  Blocking out any following thoughts, Loki slowly managed to pull himself to his feet and went to the sink, splashing some cold water over his face in an attempt to rush away the hangover he obviously had. A glance in the mirror told him he looked as bad as he felt.

‘ _Never again…_ ’ After cringing and shuffling out of the bathroom, Loki found Tony in the kitchen. The smell of over-cooked eggs filled the air and Loki’s nose scrunched as he came up beside the man, peering down at what might have been an omelet. It was a very poor attempt at one.   “And what is that mess?”

Tony looked over at him and then back down at the food, “It’s supposed to be an omelet.”

“Ah, is that what it’s supposed to be…” Loki snatched the spatula away from Tony despite the loud protest, shoving him aside, and examined the food before tossing the cooking implement off to the side with a clack. “If this is your idea of breakfast I’d rather eat something out of the rubbish bin. Have you even cooked one before?”

“That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?” Tony picked up the spatula and held onto it like he didn’t know what to do, giving a small shrug, “I made one for Pepper once. She thought it was fine.”

“She was just saying so to not wound your brittle pride.” Loki took the pan over to the garbage bin and tossing the still hot food into it, ignoring Tony’s complaining, “For now on, let me cook. I don’t want food poisoning.”

Before Tony could say anything in reply, Loki went about gathering the ingredients for decent omelet, all the while fighting a war against the pounding migraine and twisting stomach. He was aware of Tony watching him as he broke open eggs and mixed in various other items for added flavor, the smell filling the kitchen.  Feeling pleased, Loki kept an eye on it as it cooked and once done, switched off the stove. He plated it and handed it to Tony.

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

Loki shook his head. “I’d rather not.”

Realization appeared on Tony’s face and he gave him a sly grin, “Ahh, hangover.  Regretting drinking so much now, are we?”

Loki glared without much venom and stabbed a fork at him, “What did you say about Malibu?”

“Oh so you remember that. Well…” Tony looked thoughtful as he took the plate and fork to the living room, Loki padding along behind him as he waited for him to continue, “I don’t know. I had this crazy idea of going and checking on my house. I figured since you were living here and all for now, you could tag along. Since we dropped off your app yesterday and it’ll take a bit for them to get back, you don’t have anything else going on.”

Loki plopped down on the couch beside him, “What makes you think I don’t have anything going on?”

Tony turned his head and raised a brow, “Uh huh, yeah okay. What’s these plans?”

Loki grumbled under his breath, “Nothing…”

“Yeah, I thought so.” Tony tucked into the food and his eyes widened in pleasant surprise.  It was actually really good. “Where’d you learn to cook or is this a specialty all gay guys have?”

“Do yourself a favor, Stark, and learn tact. For the record, no one taught me. I learned on my own, thank-you.” Loki replied tersely, stealing a piece of tomato off of Tony’s plate that had escaped and popping it into his mouth.  “My brother never let me live those skills down…”

Tony nearly dropped his fork, “Brother?”

Okay, he knew about the brother thing from google but to hear it from Loki was a new development.

 Loki sighed and leaned his head back against the couch, side-eyeing Tony as he debated, “Yes, my brother. He’s what you’d call a typical man and enjoys embracing this fact. Sort of like you, in fact but less intelligent.”

Tony had seen a picture of who he thought Loki was referring to.  Big, blond, buff  man with a wide smile and bright blue eyes; the kind of face that made women fall all over themselves to get into his good graces. It was actually kind of ridiculous of a guy like that to exist in the real world; then again Loki was just as uncanny. Must run in the family, Tony supposed, despite the fact that they were probably not blood related.

“Why are you telling me this?” He asked, shoveling in another fork full of egg and cheese. “You were so keen on keeping everything a secret.”

“I…don’t know.” Loki admitted, staring into space. He lifted his arms only to drop them limply back at his sides. “I guess a small amount of knowledge won’t hurt. Besides it might dampen that horrid curiosity of yours. However, don’t go digging too much and expect me to be as open. Take what you get and be grateful.”

The guilt Tony had felt from snooping bloomed back up again and suddenly, he wasn’t hungry anymore. “Thanks, I think.”

Loki’s lips twitched, “Your welcome.”

 

~*~

“I hate planes…” Loki muttered sometime later, sinking into his seat with his arms crossed and staring glumly out the window.  He watched the clouds float passed them and the blue sky beyond them with distaste.  “I’ve never liked them. Being stuck inside a flying metal tube in the sky. We’d have very little luck living if the engines decided to fail just now.”

“Thanks for the cheeriness, Loki, its appreciated.” Tony sipped at his coffee, looking over a newspaper. Every few minutes he’d glance up at Loki just to see the same dour expression written on his face. “Oh cheer up, it’s not that bad. Think of it this way, you’ll be getting out of New York for a day or two. Enjoy yourself.”

“Right, enjoy myself.” Loki muttered as he sipped his own coffee. He still couldn’t believe Tony had managed to persuade him into traveling across the country just to check on a house that was still standing and as soon as Loki had agreed, Tony had called his people to get his private plane ready in a few hours. Of course he owned a private plane. That was just the sort of man Tony Stark was. Since then Loki hadn’t stopped scowling. Never mind the fact that getting out of the city _was_ a good thing. He hadn’t been out of it since he’d left home.  “How long until we reach Malibu?”

“Not long, another hour or two.” Tony replied, smiling at one of his stewardess’ who arrived with a plate of food for them to share.  He let his eyes glance at Loki’s face and chuckled when the man sent the woman a glowering stare. Was that jealousy he was seeing? “You’ll survive the trip.”

Loki let out a huff and grabbed some cheese and crackers off the tray, ignoring Tony.

The next two hours moved slowly passed and he couldn’t have been happier when his feet were allowed on the ground again, stretching his legs. He grabbed his bag that he’d used to pack away some clothing for the trip. It was much warmer here than in New York and he stripped off his coat, sighing in relief as the balmy California breeze, carrying the scent of the ocean, brushed over the bare skin of his arms and neck.  When he looked back at Tony he noticed that he’d done the same thing, pushing up the sleeves of the long sleeved shirt he was wearing under a tee.    

“It’s beautiful...” Loki murmured, looking from the late afternoon skies that were dusted with fair weather clouds, to the palm trees spread out around them just outside the landing strip of Tony’s private airport. For the first time since leaving New York, Loki found himself happy that Tony had badgered him into the trip. If anything it was worth it just for the clean, warm air and the scenery.  “I’ve never been on this side of the US.”

“If you’re impressed now, just wait till you get the grand view.” Tony grinned, clapping a hand on Loki’s shoulder as he came up beside him.  “I picked the spot specifically for it.”

“Oh?”

After a quick drive in Tony’s car (which he’d called ahead to have brought to him), they pulled up in front of a sprawling modernist building overlooking a cliff over the ocean. Loki stared up at it with amazement.  His family had always stuck with classical architecture, antiqued and as old as the money they had. This, however, this was completely and utterly 21st century; two floors of sweeping curves and wide, tall glass windows. 

“Gorgeous.” Tony said simply, looking at his pride and joy of a home lovingly. The awe written on Loki’s face had made the venture even more worth it. It was such an open emotion, so different than his carefully crafted expressions. “Maybe we should go inside now.”

Loki snapped out of daze with a start, “Hm, what? Oh, right.”

The inside was just as impressive as the outside, furnished with minimalist furniture and decorations. There was unsurprisingly a mini-bar stocked with alcohol and even a waterfall near a set of stairs that Loki assumed led down to Tony’s shop. He walked over to the large set of windows and gazed out over the ocean, watching the waves lap at the shoreline below. He was aware of Tony coming over to his side and placing a hand on the small of his back.

“Told you.” Tony looked up at the ceiling and called out, “JARVIS, how’s the house been holding up?”

Much to Loki’s shock a voice replied from out of nowhere, “As well as always, sir.”

“Good good, glad to hear.” Tony crossed his arms, still grinning, “JARVIS, I’d like for you to meet someone. This is Loki; he’s been staying with me for a while. Loki, this is my A.I. JARVIS. He runs the house.”

“Pleasure.” JARVIS replied automatically and added, “Will you be here long, sir?”

“For a day or two at least. I needed to get out of Manhattan.” Tony turned his attention back to Loki who looked like he was trying to figure out how Tony had managed to make an A.I. as intelligent as JARVIS. “Why don’t you go get settled in. Choose any bedroom you want.”

Loki looked at him for a moment then shrugged, picking up his suitcase and meandering around the mansion. He stopped and studied things every once in a while, running his fingers over glass objects carefully, feeling their smoothness against his skin. He’d forgotten how it was to have this much space in a house. Tony’s penthouse was large but it was dwarfed by this Malibu estate and Loki himself felt small and insignificant under its roof. As he walked its halls, finding an unoccupied bedroom for himself and setting his bag down on the bed, he thought over why Tony had invited him along on this trip and over the events of the past night.

Alexi’s words still echoed in his head and he was slowly growing to realize that the man was right. Loki was never one to confess things like attraction to anyone and he had always been determined to run from romance but as he sat down on the mattress, eyes wide, he realized right there and then that’s what this was. The reason why Loki hadn’t left yet, the reason why he agreed to this trip, the reason why he’d come onto Tony in his drunken state. All of it was his sub-consciousness tell him what his waking mind wouldn’t. That Loki felt comfortable with Tony and Tony seemed to feel the same way since the man had already admitted to the attraction.

But were either one of them willing to go forward with a relationship?

Loki walked back out of the room and down the halls until he found Tony again in the kitchen, frowning at a fish sitting on the counter. All around it sat various seasonings and veggies all ready to be cooked but it seemed the aspect of actually cooking the fish had gotten the genius confused. Which was good because, frankly, Tony should have stayed away from the stove; Loki thought over the mess of an omelet from that morning. Yes, it was best he not cook at all.

“What are you doing?” He asked and watched as Tony jumped.

“Uh…cooking?” Tony put on his best innocent face. “I figured on making dinner.”

Loki frowned at him, “You cannot even make an omelet, and how do you presume you’d make fish any better?”

Tony grimaced, “I don’t know. I wanted to make something homemade. When’s the last time someone made anything specifically for you? And restaurant food doesn’t count. I’m still talking a meal made at home.”

Loki blinked and tilted his head in confusion, “You mean you were trying to cook something for me?”

“Er, yeah, I was. I guess you’re right; I should probably never touch a stove.” Tony sheepishly looked away back at the fish. “I guess the question now is what do we do about this since I can assume that you’ll tackle me if I even try.”

Loki did tackle him but not in the way Tony had been expecting. One moment they were standing there and the next he found Loki’s lips plastered to his own, the taller man’s form forcing him back against the counter as his hands found his shoulders, gripping them tightly. Getting over his initial shock over it, Tony returned the kiss with the same amount of enthusiasm as Loki displayed, his own hands finding Loki’s waist. When they pulled away, Tony gaped at him, “Not that this isn’t enjoyable but I gotta ask…what brought this on?”

Loki’s eyes looked away from him and he brushed a stray hair out of his face, “I don’t know but I’m tired of running from it.”

“That works, I suppose.” Tony’s hands were still gripping his waist and he pulled Loki tighter, going on to kiss his neck and letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin of that area.  Loki made a gasping sound that told him that he was doing well at the task and slowly kissed his way down his collarbone, nipping at it still as he did so. Okay, so Loki liked biting. He mentally marked that down as something to remember as his hands moved from his waist to his backside, gripping at it for a moment before deftly switching their positions. Tony chuckled suddenly, “You’re really good at sending mixed signals.”

“How do you mean?” Loki asked, sighing at the attention being paid to his neck as his fingers dug into Tony’s shoulders. He gasped at a particularly forceful bite, feeling a jolt shoot down his spine. “Forgive me but I can’t really…think at the moment. Could we perhaps have this conversation _later_?” 

“I mean that I can’t tell what you actually think of me. One minute you are clearly stating that nothing will ever happen between us and the next you’re trying to give me a lap dance and we’re making out in the kitchen.” Tony responded, pulling away for a moment to look up at Loki’s face, noting the slight flush on his cheekbones. “I need to know before we go any farther. Oh geez, I’m being responsible….”

Loki groaned and braced his arms on the countertop, eyes closed, “I hate saying this but I want to give this whole…relationship…a try. I’m not happy about it. In fact my entire nervous system is raging against the very concept of it. However it seems like my body has other ideas and there is a part of me that wants something normal.”

“Then that’s good enough for me. I suppose we’ll both be doing something new.” Tony admitted solemnly.

“Now if you’re quite done with this, could we move to a different room? The smell of fish is bothering me.”  With a nod, Tony quickly led Loki to his own room and let out a surprised sound when Loki promptly pushed him onto the bed and straddled his waist. Smirking, Loki added, “Out of the two of us I have more experience. You’ve been with men once or twice on your whim but I assure you that this is different.”

Loki grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head and doing the same to Tony’s before leaning over him and doing what Tony had done to him in the kitchen, repeating the action. Tony squirmed beneath him and Loki could feel the effect he was having on him through his jeans. Soon his kisses moved down from his neck and chest, grabbing one of his nipples between his teeth and rubbing at it with his tongue. Maybe he was a tease but he was enjoying the groans coming from Tony and that was enough for him to continue to do so, moving down again until he reached his navel.

“What are you going to do now?” Tony asked, looking down at him now, and swallowing the lump in his throat. He was getting just a tad bit uncomfortable now, jeans just a bit too tight. The wicked grin Loki gave him didn’t help matters at all.

“I received a nickname, you know, shortly after I took up my job. I’m called Silvertongue but not just because of my way with words but for exactly that; my abilities with my tongue. My clients had little use of my mouth unless it was being used for other purposes. Would you like to know why this is?” Loki’s voice was low and dark as velvet, sinful, and Tony had no doubt on those abilities, especially if he was indulging him with little tidbits of his prostitution life.

Not that he could even give a reply that wasn’t babbling stupidity as soon as that ‘Silvertongue’ was on him and Tony now knew why Loki was as well renowned as he was for his skills. He’d had some damn good blowjobs in the past but that one took the cake and every other damn pastry in the known universe. When it was done he laid still, staring up at the ceiling with a stupid grin on his face and earning a chuckle from Loki as he came back up to join him on the bed. Tony gave him a thumbs up, “Kudos to you.”  

“You don’t think that’s it, do you?” Loki asked, circling a finger on his stomach. “I’m not that nice, Stark, and I do expect a little bit in return. I believe it’s perfectly within reason.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think it’d be that simple.” Tony agreed, shifting into a sitting position and moving back towards the head of the bed. He took off the rest of his clothing -even though his pants where mostly removed already anyhow- and raised an eyebrow at Loki. “Alright, your turn. Strip.”

“Hm, so demanding but very well.” Loki stood from the bed, turning his back to Tony before slowly stripping off his trousers and revolving to face him again. Tony’s eyes moved down from his face, to his chest, and lower regions, staying there for a moment until returning to his face where Loki gazed at him with lowered lashes. “Do you approve?”

Tony’s mouth was dry and he hastily licked his lips. Did he approve? Hell yes he approved! Loki’s naked body was pure perfection in his mind, everything down to the faint scarring. He was lean and pale and yet dark. It was extremely difficult to explain. All he knew was that he didn’t regret this and he hoped that Loki didn’t either. He still didn’t know how or why this was happening, why Loki, who’d fought with him over any sort of closeness, was willing now to let his guard down and place himself in such a position.

A thought appeared in Tony’s mind; Loki had said that he’d slept with plenty of people in the past and Tony knew that it had been strictly business, which was plausible and understandable. But was this another case of Loki doing something for his own gain?  Would they sleep together and that be the end of it? Tony wasn’t sure how he should feel about the idea of that. He cared for Loki, maybe not to the point of love but there was still that attraction and affection for the prostitute. Tony’s past relationships had normally ended disastrously when taken to more than just a good fuck and if he chose, if Loki chose, to actually go through with a maybe relationship…would it even work?

And here he was thinking about his life when he had a gorgeous individual standing in front of his bed with nothing on but a sultry grin.  

Tony coughed, “Um yeah. Totally. I completely and utterly approve.”

“I’m glad.”  Loki purred and crawled onto the bed, making Tony feel a lot like prey. Loki’s eyes were dark as he reached out and ran a hand up Tony’s leg. “Now how did you want to do this? I know more than a few tricks. Do you like it rough or would you prefer a gentler approach?”

Tony sighed and moved Loki’s hand off his leg, “Look, I don’t want this to be a client/worker sort of engagement. Not that what you’re saying is unappealing because it damn sure isn’t, but I don’t know, I don’t want you thinking you have to do everything to please me. I’m not paying you, so stop it. What sort of things do you like? What do you want? And don’t tell me ‘nothing’ because I know better than to believe that. Enjoy yourself a little, Loki. It won’t kill you, I promise.”

At first it looked like Loki was going to be angry, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips twisting, but instead he moved away, pulling his legs up to his chest like a child. Uncertainty formed by the seconds. “I have a confession, Tony Stark. You may not believe this but it’s true. I don’t handle intimate interactions like this well. Everything I’ve done over the past two years has been me using my body, myself, for the only thing I’m good at. I don’t desire those men that I meet with in sometimes questionable locations. Sex is a game and a business. Nothing more…”

Tony listened to his words without interjection because of the rarity of getting this information without fighting him over it. Or google. Seeing Loki so out of his comfort zone was something he didn’t expect to see. All those walls slowly lowering. He doubted that they’d come all the way down but that was okay. Tony lightly brushed Loki’s shoulder and those beautiful green eyes met his. He smiled with his best reassurance and leaned in to press a kiss to Loki’s lips.

No more words were needed as he pulled him onto his lap, deepening the kiss as his hands traced over the scars on Loki’s back, following the roaming patterns. Loki’s kisses were hesitant at first as if he had forgotten what it was like to kiss in affection but after a moment they met Tony’s intensity, growing hungrier as the time went on. His hips moved in a steady rhythm but gradually became rougher with need as his fingers clutched at Tony’s hair and breathing more erratic. Tony’s hands moved between them and Loki gasped into his mouth, the sound becoming a moan.

“Now who is teasing...?”  Loki managed to get out when he parted their mouths to get air into his lungs, face flushed and lips swollen. His head tipped back and he let out a breathy sigh, letting go of Tony’s hair and moving them to his shoulders. “How…long did you plan on tormenting me?”

“Not tormenting you. Indulging you.” Tony replied simply, his pace quickening just enough for Loki to swear with annoyance and pleasure.  When he stopped, he received a cutting glare. “What I thought you wanted me to stop teasing?”

Loki’s fingers tightened on his shoulders to near painful levels and he snarled, “Just fuck me already.”

Tony blinked in astonishment before laughing, “Okay, alright, sorry. You’re impatient.”

Loki grumbled under his breath, “Yes, well, you would be too.”

Tony grinned but didn’t reply as he reached into the nightstand beside the bed and grabbed a bottle from the drawer, using some of the contents on himself and shivering at the slight chill. He shook it off as Loki watched his movements, quiet. Tony half expected him to demand that he be the one in control. There were no demands made as Tony carefully prepared him, being sure to cause no pain and slowly began to move into him. Loki’s fingers flexed on his shoulders as he inhaled sharply then lowered himself onto Tony, shifting to get comfortable before giving him a nod.

The speed started slow and hesitant, uncertain but quickened and growing stronger as Loki dug his nails into Tony’s skin and Tony gripped his hips firmly enough to leave bruises. It only prompted Loki to clench around him tighter and urge him to go faster. It wasn’t long before they reached their peaks and Loki leaned against him, breathing hard.

“We’re going to be sore later.” Tony intoned, brushing his fingers through Loki’s hair before getting swatted away. “I think you broke my collarbones.”

“I could say the same for my hips.”

“So you wanna go again?” Tony grinned as Loki rolled his eyes.

Both knew that there were things that they needed to discuss later but for now they were content as it was.  Things were only going to get more complicated.   


	11. Normality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for the feedback on the last chapter. This one is a bit shorter and more filler-ish but there’s a surprise at the end~

Tony and Loki spent the rest of the evening and that night recuperating from various activities. Loki rested his head on Tony’s chest as he stroked his hair and he smiled quietly to himself. That sense of ease had returned to him as he laid there listening Tony’s steady heartbeat beneath his head and he never wanted to end but he knew that eventually it would. He’d given a lot up already, he’d admitted to Tony how he felt, slept with the man whom he’d told he’d never do so with. All without asking once for money. He sighed, tracing circles on Tony’s stomach.

“So what now, Mr. Stark? You’ve gotten me in your bed, we both agreed to something that is, quite frankly, a truly idiotic notion. What are we to do now?” Loki asked and he felt Tony’s hand falter for a fraction of a second on his head. Loki shifted to a sitting position and fixed him with a stare. “Sentiment is a weakness that can be exploited, something others can use against you. I taught myself not to show it.”

“I understand that, Loki, but you can’t spend your entire life avoiding things you want out of fear and the chance that it’ll be abused. Gotta live a little. Fast cars, bad food, good drink; that sort of things. The little things in life. They’re bad for you but there’s nothing wrong with indulgent.” Tony brushed his hand over Loki’s cheekbone, watching as his eyes flittered shut.

“Yes, I think I’ve heard that before.” Loki smirked then stretched, arching his back and raising his arms above his head. “I think a shower is due. I’m sticky.”

“Alright, you go do that. I’ll just lay here and watch your fine ass as you leave.” Tony tilted his head for comedic effect as Loki rose to his feet and flipped him off. “I thought we already did that?”

Loki made a strangled laugh and shook his head as he went into the bathroom to wash up. Unfortunately he didn’t remain clean for very long after Tony decided he’d taken too long and joined him in the shower. After that little encounter they both rewashed and dressed before going to the kitchen where Loki cooked up a simple breakfast of pancakes and bacon with fruit. He was actually a bit surprised that there was even any food in the house since Tony spent so much time in New York instead of Malibu.

“I had someone come in and restock before we showed up.” Tony explained around a mouthful of pancake drenched in syrup. Loki cringed at the amount of the sugary substance he used. “I know my lack of cooking skills would have made food completely worthless but oh well.”

They spent some time eating and chatting until Loki’s cell went off. He’d forgotten he’d even brought that with him and ran to his room to answer it. He listened in surprise as the owner of the coffee shop told that he’d gotten the job and that he should come in whenever he could. Once the call was ending he returned to the kitchen, giving Tony the good news.

“See, I told you that you’d get it. You shouldn’t worry so much.” Tony pressed a kiss to Loki’s lips and Loki returned it.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” He murmured after pulling away and running a hand through his wet hair nervously. “They want me to come in soon. Maybe even today. I would feel bad to cut your vacation short for my benefit.”

“Peh, its fine. We had a nice night. We can always do this again. The beauty of having money and a private plane I suppose. Next time you have time off we’ll come back here and celebrate properly. With good booze and better food. Sound good?”

Loki gave him a small smile and nodded, “Yes, it sounds fine to me. I’m looking forward to it.”

The two of them packed up quickly and left back for New York, Loki lamenting having to leave the pleasant beauty of California so soon. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to working a normal job but, he supposed, it would be good for him. At least Tony had thought so and by this point he was gathering that it wasn’t always necessary to question the genius in things such as this. At the very least Loki planned on giving it a shot. If it didn’t work out, that was that and nothing could be done about it. He wasn’t certain if that applied only to this new job.

Loki still felt some of that old worry in the back of his head about their relationship or whatever it could be called, as he leaned against Tony on the plane ride back. Tony had dozed off and Loki gazed at his sleeping face wistfully. Tony spoke about how it took a long time for someone to earn his trust but it felt like the man had grown trusting of Loki too quickly. It made suspicion join in with the worry and he quickly tried to squelch it before it attempted to ruin what could be a very good thing. He thought back to Alexi, Alexi who’d been the closest thing to a normal relationship he’d had since he’d left his old life behind.

Alexi had told him that Tony probably wouldn’t care about what had happened to Loki in the past and that it wouldn’t hurt to just tell him the truth. But Loki couldn’t, not yet. He needed to spend time with Tony as a lover, as a, well, whatever. He needed to do this first and foremost before he could willingly take such a step. Sleeping with him had been amazing and had given Loki back something he’d thought he’d lost; the ability to make love with someone in a way that wasn’t just for sex and not run; to trust someone enough to give into vulnerability. It had been done out of caring, out of mutual attraction.  He’d enjoyed it actually, the things Tony could do with those callused fingers, the way he looked at him as no one else had. Tony had looked at Loki as if he was a God and it had made Loki feel like one too.

 

~*~

 

The plane ride felt shorter than it had the first time around and before long they reached the airport, caught a cab and made it back to the tower. Loki changed into a pair of dark slacks and a black button-up, fixed his hair and threw on his boots. They’d told him that the dress code for the employees was ‘dressy casual’ and to keep things in dark colors, preferably black. Loki was just glad he didn’t have to wear a ridiculous uniform on top of working at a place he’d deemed as irritating. The perk was employee discounts though he had the sneaking feeling that Tony would be making more use of it than he was.

When Loki walked into the shop he was greeted by the same merry jingle of the bell above the doors and the smells of baked goods and coffee. It was busy as usual, everyone avoiding the chill and rain of typical falls in New York, and he made his way up to the reception area where Darcy stood at her post, curly brown hair tied back in a messy braid and face framed by both her glasses and hat. She grinned and waved as she spotted him.

“I heard you got the job. Congrats.”

Loki crossed his arms and inclined his head, “Thank-you. Who am I to speak to about starting? I was told to come in at any time.”

Darcy pursed her lips in thought, tapping her pen against the counter. “Right, well, if the boss said you could come in at any time and start, you might as well come over here and I’ll get you started. Or try to anyhow. I haven’t had to instruct anyone yet.”

Loki sighed internally and lifted the door leading to behind the counter, joining Darcy. She was still grinning as she wandered around for a moment for apron in a dark green that once found she handed to him. He stared at it for a moment before slipping it over his head and tying the straps behind his back.  Darcy looked him up and down with appreciation then gestured for him to follow here where she proceeded to show him how the machines ran and how to set them up, the ovens for the pastries that were baking and how to make certain simple drinks.

“Start with the basics like getting the coffee and pastries. I’d have you do the cash register but I think it’s for the best you to be more behind the scenes for now, considering your…temperament.” Darcy explained after the tour and Loki had to agree with her. He wasn’t sure he could deal with idiotic customers so soon into a new job. He probably would have dumped steamed milk on someone out of spite. “So you understand everything so far?”

“Yes, it’s relatively straight forward.”

“Then you can go ahead and get busy refilling some of the machines.”

The rest of Loki’s day was long and tiring as he did what was asked of him with grim irritation but acceptance. He supposed he had his intelligence to thank for his learning so quickly on how what coffees where mixed with what and the different names and how to care for the machines. He stuck in the back, mostly not saying anything to the other workers. He’d catch a few curious looks as a few remembered the couple of times he’d come into the place and frightened the unfortunate baristas working that day. To them it probably felt like the shoe was on the other foot for him.

Thankfully the day ended and Tony arrived there to pick him up in his own car, “So how does it feel to be working a blue collar job?”

Loki gave him a tired glare as he hung up the apron and sipped a latte, “Well enough I suppose. Though I still wonder why you coerced me into this. I will never get the smell of coffee out of my hair.”

Tony grinned and patted him on the back playfully, “Because you needed this remember? And as far as your hair goes I could think of worse things it could smell like. Count your blessings there. Now, are there any leftover goodies I can help myself to?”

 Loki pointed him towards a folding box filled with a few donuts and other pastries, “I already packed up a few for you.” He folded his arms over his chest. “You shouldn’t eat so much junk food. It’s bad for you.”

“Thank-you, Dr. Oz. And so is the drinking but I don’t see you stopping that either.” Tony pointedly grabbed a glazed donut out of the box and tore a bite out of it, chewing smugly.

“To be completely fair, Stark, I hardly drank before I met you and most of the time it’s you enabling me.” Loki grabbed a honey and wheat muffin out of the box and nibbled at it, snickering at the look on Tony’s face, “Yes, these ones are mine. I wouldn’t dare force them upon you.”

“That’s good because I would have thrown them at you. I don’t know how people can eat things like that.”

“Some people enjoy them and being healthy. You’ve been feeding me fattening foods so I have to counter it somehow.” Loki shot back just in time for Darcy to come over to join them. “What do you want?”

“Hello to you to. Are you _lovahs_ having a nice chat?” Both Tony and Loki sent her a twin pair of withering glares. “Ooh, sorry I asked. Are you going home, Loki?”

“That’s the plan.” Loki replied, eating more of his muffin. “When am I needed again?”

“We’ll make you out a proper schedule and call you.” Darcy explained casually, stealing a donut out of the box and ignoring Tony’s annoyed ‘hey!’, “You did well.”

All Loki could do in response to that was give another small nod and smile as Tony picked up the box of pastries and followed him out of the café. Once outside, Loki wrapped his arms around him and pressed a series of kisses down his neck then, whispering huskily into Tony’s ear, “We should try to hurry back. After spending that much time in there I require some much needed relief.”

He was fairly certain that Tony broke several speeding laws on the drive back to the tower.

 

~*~

 

The following days passed slowly, almost agonizingly so, as Loki alternated his time between the tower with Tony and working at the coffee house with, most of the time, Darcy. He was learning that despite the woman’s occasional ditzy air-headed moments, she was strangely perceptive and he slowly let his guard down around her as she made him feel comfortable with her easy-going nature. Between Tony and Darcy Loki was finding himself relaxed and enjoying the normality that came from a mundane job and being in a relationship with someone that made him happy.

Yes, he had come to the conclusion that what he and Tony had was in fact a relationship. They slept together, ate together, watched movies together, and just spent a general amount of time just talking about nothing. They hadn’t discussed anything about their relationship, hadn’t even confirmed it together. It just sort of happened and Loki was more than happy to just let it form in its own way.  Being in a relationship like this felt so much better than any other he’d had in the past and he didn’t want to risk ruining it over a possible confirmation. Who knew if Tony would run from the idea.

That thought was a lie. Loki knew that if anyone was going to run it was going to be him. He was so good at it, avoiding things that made him uncomfortable by being overly aggressive and pushing it down until it broke. If he admitted it to Tony there was a valid chance that Loki would unconsciously sabotage the whole affair. It was what he did to Alexi (though they pretended that nothing happened and it was only ever sex) and it was what had happened between himself and his first real relationship before that fateful day. When Loki got to close he ran rather than to stand his ground and do what he really wanted. It was his greatest flaw. Being frightened and selfish.

“Everyone gets afraid.” Amora told him the day she’d come in after learning where he was currently working. He didn’t know why she was being so nice to him while she flipped her golden hair as she sat in one of the stools.  He’d expected her to be more passive aggressive after he’d ignored her texts and refused to tell her anything before that moment. If he could have done it, he wouldn’t have even told her where and with whom he was living with. Unfortunately that ship had sailed when she’d run into Tony when he’d come in to get clothing. “It’s kind of a fact of life if you haven’t noticed.”

Ah, there it was.

“Why are you here, to lecture me? I have only a short break and I’d prefer if I didn’t spend it arguing with you over this.”  Loki replied, picking at another muffin, a mug of coffee sitting beside him. “Well?”

“It’s about your brother. He’s been asking about you a lot more the last few days. I don’t know why this is. He mentioned something about coming into town soon to visit his girlfriend and he wanted to know if I knew where you were.” At the pinched look on Loki’s face she added, “Don’t worry; I didn’t tell him anything. As far as he knows I haven’t seen or heard from you either. Which is the truth. So stop looking like you want to kill someone.”

Loki relaxed into his seat, cupping his face with his hands, “When did he say he’d be here?”

Amora shrugged, “No idea. He was pretty vague about it and I didn’t ask. So who knows?”

Loki made a strangled noise of frustration, “What if he finds me? I don’t think I could handle that, Amora. I’d likely kill him or at the very least throw my coffee into his face. I haven’t spoken to him in almost two years for a reason. You know as well as I do about how he acted…”

“Yes, I do know. This whole thing is just ridiculous. He’s not that narrow-minded, spoilt man-child you last saw. From as far as I can tell he’s changed quite a bit since then. Maybe you should just give him a chance and see for yourself.” Amora suggested, resting her hand on Loki’s shoulder only for him to shrug it off of him with a snarl. “Loki…”

“Would you just leave? I told you I didn’t want to talk about it.”

“Fine.” Amora stood up and pushed her chair in before fixing Loki with a glare, “You want to be a child? By all means. Just remember that there’ll be a time when you won’t be able to run anymore and you’ll have to make a choice. When that time comes, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Loki stared after her as she left. She was right, as always, but he couldn’t admit it out loud. He chose to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his head as he went back to work.

 

~*~

 

More days passed and he didn’t see or hear from Amora again, telling him that he had sufficiently pissed her off to the point that she wanted nothing to do with him at that time. ‘All for the better’, he thought, ‘I’m better off without her.’

Everything had started going downhill since his argument with the blond, to the point that he’d even started avoiding Tony on the worst days, hiding in his borrowed room again instead of sharing Tony’s bed at night. He could see the confusion in his eyes each time it happened but he didn’t bother Loki when he was in a mood. He was grateful for it as he tucked his legs up to his chest, staring at his cellphone and reading all the past texts he’d gotten from Thor shortly after he’d left and before Loki had blocked his number.

On top of this there were the bad customers who thought their opinions meant everything to him which, suffice to say, they didn’t. Darcy had told him more than once to resist throwing their orders into their faces. Easier said than done, especially when are particularly irritating patron took various demands of him. Loki glowered and slammed down a cup in front of him and walked away. If he didn’t get away from him something was going to happen and Loki would probably be out of a job.

He took several cleansing breaths and turned around when he heard the bell above the door ring out. 

And nearly fell over out of surprise.

Standing in the doorway staring at him was the tall and impressively built figure that h was so familiar with, dressed in a pair of jeans, boots, t-shirt, and open plaid shirt over that. His hair was the same shade of blond, though a bit longer, and his eyes were just as bright a blue. Loki watched as he blinked and his mouth pulled into a wide smile, “Loki.”

“Thor?”

Oh this was only going to turn out badly, wasn’t it?

 


	12. Returns and Departures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one and boy is it a doozy. I don’t want to say too much at the risk of giving things away other than there is another sex scene in this chapter and that it’s more graphic than the first one. So you probably don’t want to read this in work or school.  
> You are all going to hate me~
> 
> EDIT: Due to thinking about it in hindsight, I’ve edited a bit of this chapter. It should be worded better now.

_“Thor?”_

Loki swore his heart stopped and dropped to the floor as he was confronted by one of the absolute last people he ever wanted to see. He felt the color drain from his face and the distinct feeling of fainting dumped over him. For minutes he said nothing, watching as Thor’s obvious joy at seeing him was replaced by concern at his brother’s lack of speech and that Loki probably looked like he was going to be sick.  Loki swallowed thickly, closing his eyes and counting to ten before opening them again only to see that he wasn’t actually having a waking nightmare.

“How did you find me?” His voice was strained and he leaned weakly against an empty table. His whole body was trembling from the stress of the situation.

“Loki, maybe you should sit down.” Thor worriedly took a few steps towards him but stopped as Loki held out a hand in the halt motion. “I was told by Jane Foster, my girlfriend.”

“How did _she_ find out then?”  Why did that name sound familiar? Loki stared at Thor’s face and let out a groan as he realized the how. “Darcy…of course.  I shouldn’t have said anything to that woman.”

“Please don’t think badly of her, Loki, she didn’t know.” Thor took in Loki’s appearance, the longer dark hair, the thinner build, and frowned, “Have you been taking care of yourself? You know mother would be worried if she could see how thin you are now.”

Loki snorted derisively and crossed his arms, fixing his eyes on Thor. He shook his head. “Why are you here? I know you didn’t show up just to comment on my weight so spare me the lying.”

Thor sighed, resigned to the fact that Loki wouldn’t take anything he said seriously, “I’ve missed you; we all do. We haven’t heard from you.  You ignored my texts, blocked me, you didn’t even try to let us know how you were doing. Did Amora tell you anything? We wanted her to speak to you about contacting us. We didn’t even know if you were alive or not.”

“Clearly I’m alive and now you know. So if you would just excuse me. I should get back to work.” Loki went to leave but Thor’s hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. Instantly he had flashbacks to Tony doing the same. It was different between these two men, his brother and his lover. “Let go, Thor. People are staring.”

“Let them stare. I have every right to speak to my little brother.” Thor responded sternly, sending the prying eyes a glare and watching as they quickly averted back to their own business. He let go of Loki’s wrist. “If you worry about the public, is there anywhere we can go to speak in private?”

“You aren’t going to let this go are you, you stubborn brute? Fine. Meet me in two hours at Central Park. We’ll talk there. Though, I can tell you now that you’ll be wasting your breath trying to change my mind.” Loki warned him tersely as he walked back behind the counter, slamming the flip up blockade as hard as it would allow. “Do you agree to it?”

Thor nodded, smiling hesitantly, “Yes, I do. Thank-you for attempting this.”

Loki’s return smile was all bared teeth as Thor didn’t wait for any more of a response and left his younger sibling to his work.

Of course Loki had no intention on meeting him there and he planned on hiding away at Tony’s for the rest of the day. ‘ _Thor cannot remain in town for long...’,_ Loki thought grimly as he ignored the questioning looks from his co-workers and set out making a mocha coffee for a woman bundled in a wooly coat, ‘ _He’ll have to leave eventually_.’ 

 

~*~

 

Loki sighed in relief as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

His entire walk home he’d been worried that Thor would appear in front of him again and he would be forced to continue the conversation he didn’t want to have.  He didn’t want to relive those months before he’d run, when Thor had blamed him for Baldur’s death. They had blamed him for it. It was their fault that he’d reduced himself to becoming a toy for others to use and discard. Sure, they’d apologized to him eventually but the damage had been done and those mental scars wouldn’t ever heal, just like the physical ones he bore on his back. It was too late for Thor to try and make amends now.

Loki quickly took a hot shower and changed into a pair of his pajama pants and a loose fitting shirt, leaving his hair damp and hanging around his face. The water and the heat had calmed down his nerves and he dropped down on the couch, casting a quick look at the art deco clock, a clock that stood out against all the modernistic décor. It would be another hour before Tony was back from the office which meant that Loki could take advantage of the quiet. When Tony was around the place was never silent and sometimes Loki just needed silence. Today was one of those days.

He couldn’t believe that it was already October and that he’d already been here for a few weeks. He’d adjusted surprisingly quickly to this new living situation to the point that he almost forgot to pay the bills on his apartment. Luckily, he still had money saved in an account for just such things. Loki knew he’d have to return there soon. Despite the relationship he didn’t plan on living there forever. He’d already stayed longer than he’d planned on.  He got up and walked over to the windows overlooking the city, taking in the figures milling about on the ground. He wondered how many of them had lived their lives like he did and how many lived a life he wished he’d had.

Loki was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the elevator coming back up. He looked towards the doors, brows drawn together. Perhaps Tony had come home early? When they opened he was met by a different face.  An irritated sound escaped his mouth. Thor. It would figure that he’d find him anyhow. Except how did he manage to use the private elevator? That was a curious question.

“The red-headed woman downstairs allowed me to use the elevator.” Thor answered as if he’d read Loki’s mind. He stepped out of the lift and stared at Loki with disappointment. “When you didn’t show up I went back and asked Miss Lewis where you lived. Though, it seems that you are better off than I expected. You’re living with Anthony Stark I’ve heard.”

“So? What does it matter?” Loki spat out, more defensive than he’d meant to come off as. His mouth snapped shut and he turned his back to his brother, crossing his arms. “Why won’t you just leave me be?”

“Because you’re my brother, Loki. I want what’s best for you.” Thor covered the distance between them swiftly and spun Loki around by the shoulder, meeting Loki’s angry expression face to face. “Enough avoiding. Just let me talk to you. You do not even have to answer me. Just listen to my words. That’s all I ask of you.” When Loki only continued to glare, Thor took it as permission to continue, “Mother misses you. She keeps her favorite picture of you near her at all times and she tries to hide it but she speaks to it sometimes when she thinks we aren’t nearby.”

Loki’s shoulders slumped, eyes flickered closed, “Has she? Is she…well? Otherwise.”

Thor gave him a smile, “She is. As strong as ever.”

“That is good to hear. I’m glad.” Loki’s fingers twined together and he met Thor’s eyes, “Out of everyone, I never wanted to hurt mother. I fear that I’m very good at cause irreversible harm. I’m so sorry about that. I truly am. But it doesn’t chance what happened. You all blamed me for what happened and what’s done is done.”

“You’re right, we…misaimed our sorrow. We are in the wrong in that instance but we never hated you nor were we truly angry at you. We apologized to you so much for it but I feel like no matter what I say you’ll believe the complete opposite. I can only say so much to you about things.” Thor let go of Loki’s shoulder, arm dropping to his side. One of Loki’s most infuriating faults was this idea that everyone was out to get him and it drove Thor insane. He was aware of the victimizing and the jealousy; always had been, and he quietly admitted to himself that he hadn’t helped the situation. He’d been blind to it, driven by his own ambitions and growing up he felt like he had little time to focus on his tagging along little brother.

Thor regretted it now and if it hadn’t been for Jane and his father he still probably would have been the same brash, bull-headed man he had been when Loki had left. He just had to get Loki to see that. A likely impossible task but one he was willing to attempt for his brother’s sake.

“What do expect from me? To hug you and say that I forgive you for treating me like an outsider in my own family? That the fact that father decided to wait till I was long since an adult before telling me I was adopted? That your friends treated me like waif whenever I joined with you?” Loki’s voice grew more aggressive as he went on, “No, do not expect me to suddenly be fine with your apologies.”

That was really all it took for one of Thor’s large fists to come up and slug Loki in the mouth, knocking the thinner man onto the floor, landing solidly on his rear. Wide green eyes stared up at him, one hand clutching his bruised jaw. Had it been any other situation it would have been hilarious. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the time or the place and Thor barely managed to dodge a sharp kick to the kneecap. Loki had always been agile and where Thor had been brawn, Loki had succeeded in speed. So it was no wonder that despite a throbbing jaw, he was up on his feet quickly.

More fists would have gone flying if the elevator hadn’t opened again and Tony stepped out to behold the sight of a large blond Norwegian descendent and a decidedly pissy and bruised Loki facing off. He looked confused from one to the other, holding up one finger and mentally calculating a possible defensive maneuver to protect Loki from the blond, “Okay, does anyone want to explain what the _hell_ is going on here?”

“This is my Neanderthal of a brother, Thor.” Loki answered, rubbing at his bruised face again now that he wasn’t distracted. “Thor, this is my…housemate, Tony. Whom I’m sure you’ve heard about. Excuse me for a moment. I need an ice pack…”

Tony watched Loki stomp away and he had to ask, “Can someone just tell me what I missed?”

“Loki being Loki.” Thor replied simply, taking in Tony’s smaller stature and the guarded look on his face. Protective. So this was the man that won over his brother. He decided at the moment not to mention that he knew of their relationship. With a weary and regretful look on his face he added, “I didn’t mean for it to go that far. I don’t like striking him.”

“Yeah, but-”

Loki returned with a pack pressed against his face and both men turned to look at him, “Now, Thor, if you’ve told me what you must. Would you mind leaving us be?”

Thor’s blue eyes closed for a moment before he turned to Tony with a small smile, “I’m glad to have met you. Please take care of my brother; he needs someone like you in his life to look after him.”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”  What was that all about? Tony scratched at his head and when Thor had left he looked to Loki for an explanation for the bruise and why Thor was even there.

“He found me at work today. A co-worker told his girlfriend where I was.” Loki dropped onto the couch, head in his hands as he slouched over his knees. He didn’t mention the bruise as he continued. “I can’t even fathom this. I don’t understand why this is happening. I haven’t spoken to the man in almost two years and he shows up in my life again.”

Tony walked over and sat down by his side, placing a hand on his back, “You could just, you know, hear him out. I mean the guy is your brother. Pushing any past indiscretions under the rug isn’t gonna help. Trust me, I know this from experience. My father was a crappy father. Like I told you, he ignored me most of my childhood but…I’ve moved past that now, or at least I’m mostly past it, and I focus on my company and I try  leading a life I’m happy with.  It wasn’t simple. I made serious mistakes. You met me after I’d learned but I still make some. Pepper helped me a lot and so did others and at the time I didn’t believe them but now I do.”

“It isn’t as simple for me, Stark, you don’t know what it was like. Not only did my father ignore me but he also lied to me. My brother treated me like I was irritating and his friends did the same and…” And then there was Baldur. He was sweet and beautiful and well-loved. Thor and his friends had no problem bringing him along. “It’s complicated. Immensely so.”

“Just tell me what the problem is so I’ll understand. I’ll bet it isn’t any worse than most people in the world.” Tony suggested carefully, watching for any indication of Loki’s barriers rising. He’d been closed off again, he’d noticed over the last few days, causing him to worry that he was going back to his old ways. Tony hadn’t come this far to have Loki backtrack.  “You never told me anything about your family.”

Loki sat up and fixed Tony with a stare, lips twisting slightly and a pink tongue poking out to lick them in thought. “I’m not sure I should. This is my past, Tony, everything I have keep guarded. They’re things I don’t want to think about and I don’t want pity from people regarding them. I didn’t wish to be sought out for a reason and Thor doesn’t seem to be able to understand that. You’re an intelligent man at the very least you should. I’m happy now. I’m content to live as I have been. Please understand this.”

Tony felt the guilt of his snooping return at these words, the fact that he’d gone against Loki’s words and dug into his past. He hadn’t found anything big, nothing that should be that big of a deal but he knew, understood that to Loki it would be. The man had refused to tell anyone anything, ran away, became a prostitute, and all just to avoid a family Tony was certain cared about him. Yeah, he didn’t know the details but just from briefly meeting Thor he saw the pain of not getting through to Loki. You didn’t see that sort of thing in the face of someone who didn’t care.

“Just promise me you will tell me at some point, alright?” Tony brushed a hand across Loki’s bruise and chuckled, “I can’t tell what hurt you more, the bruise or the hit itself. Are you okay? I’ll go hunt down big bro and fight him for you if you want.”

“It doesn’t matter now. Though I appreciate the offer.” Loki sighed, closing his eyes at the gentle touch on tender skin. He spent the next few minutes just feeling Tony’s closeness and his touch and when there was a jolt of arousal he decided that it was an opportunity to take his mind off of his problems. With a small grin he leaned in and pressed a heated kiss to Tony’s lips before shifting so that he straddled his legs. “Why don’t we move onto something a little more enjoyable?”

Any objections Tony might have had to the idea flew out the window as soon as Loki stripped out of his shirt and bottoms. “Sounds like sound plan to me.”

“Good.”  Loki murmured and his expression turned thoughtful, “None of our things are in here…”

“I’m on it.” Tony picked Loki up enough to set him aside then sprinted to his room. He returned a minute later with the bottle and plopped back into his seat where Loki moved back to his position on Tony’s lap. He squeezed some of the liquid like substance onto his hand while Loki undid the trousers of his suit and took him out of its confines. Tony bit back a sound as Loki’s skilled hands went to work. “You really have an unfair advantage. All you have to do is give me a look and I’d be done.”

“No talking.” Loki kissed him once more, silencing his words in his mouth. “You’ll ruin the moment.”

Tony made a face but remained quiet as Loki undid his tie, setting it aside and went about removing his suit jacket and dress shirt. Loki’s mouth moved down Tony’s jaw to his neck where he bit down hard enough to leave an angry red mark that would be hard to explain later, sucking on it for added measure. Tony’s hands moved down to his own member, rubbing some of the liquid he’d almost forgotten onto it, though by this point it wasn’t especially necessary mostly thanks to Loki’s actions. His hands made their way to Loki as he raised to his knees enough for one of Tony’s fingers to slip inside, soon joined by another as he prepared him.        

“I’m fine.” Loki told him after a moment, reaching back and swatting at him.

Tony removed his fingers, “Are you-“

“Yes, I’m sure. I’d like a little pain. And I told you not to speak. Listen to me or I’ll make you listen.” Loki reached over and picked up the tie, letting the smooth material glide over his hand. “Now, tie me up. Don’t ask why. Just do it.”

Tony obliged, taking the tie and binding Loki’s hands behind his back. Loki rose to his knees again as Tony adjusted himself then slid back down onto him with a gasp, head tilting back. He took a moment to get used to the feeling once he’d settled back down, shifting and making Tony swear colorfully beneath him. Loki smirked dangerously, leaning forward and biting down on his shoulder briefly and causing a whole new slew of them to fill the air.

Tony’s hands skimmed over Loki’s stomach and tweaked one of the pert nipples, this time making Loki be the one to swear. He repeated the action on the other one, grazing a nail across it until Loki yelped and nearly fell over. His hands roamed up to his shoulders and he lightly gripped the back of his neck and then threaded his fingers into the dark hair there.  Loki sighed lowly and began to slowly gyrate his hips, letting Tony help him keep his balance. He felt Tony’s hands go to his hips where they held to his hip bones, lifting him up and lowering him again.

“Here’s a question for you. How do you plan on keeping me from talking when your hands are tied?” Tony teased, suddenly holding Loki in place. He watched with amusement as Loki’s mouth opened and closed for a moment from either befuddlement or just from the building pressure. “Ah ha, see now you’re at a loss. Which means I can take advantage.”

“You wouldn’t…” Loki glared feverishly at him and at Tony’s grin.

“But I would.” Tony scooped Loki up easily despite the height difference and moved him behind the couch, resting him against it. Loki’s legs instinctually wrapped around Tony’s waist and after a moment of adjusting again, Tony pushed into him. At the angle he easily found the right spot and Loki’s back arched. If it wasn’t for the fact that Tony’s hands were helping him stay steady he probably would have fallen backwards.  He wrapped an arm around Loki’s back and freed the other so that his hand could work on him. “You look gorgeous right now.”

Loki cracked open an eye, “And…I hate…you.”

“I doubt that.” Tony kissed him deeply until Loki bit his lip, drawing blood. “That was just petty.”

“Hm.” Loki sounded, tightening his long legs around Tony, “Quit talking. Harder.”

Tony rolled his eyes and thrust hard enough to make Loki grunt. He worried absently on whether or not he’d end up unintentionally hurting him but when gasps turned into moans and Loki’s hips frantically moved against his, he came to the conclusion that it was what the man wanted. Still, Tony reached behind his back and using one hand, undid the knot in the tie, freeing Loki’s arms. Immediately they snaked around Tony’s own back and nails bit into the skin in a way that was both pleasurable and painful.

Loki’s legs loosened and he balanced himself against Tony, breathing hard, “Change positions.”

“Uh, alright.” Tony didn’t think he could disagree with anything at this point as he removed himself from Loki, watching as he winced while he turned to face the couch and leaned over it. Tony reentered him hard and there was a breathless gasp as he nearly pulled all the way out again and thrust in again. He repeated the action as Loki squirmed and leaned over to press a series of kisses across his back.

It took only a few more thrusts before both of them were lying on the floor. Tony pulled Loki closer to him, trailing fingers up and down his thigh. He chewed on the inside of his lip. Now would be a good time to confess but could he? Would he risk it? Loki grinned up at him, face still flushed. He really was beautiful, even when disheveled and still glowing with the after effects of orgasm. The smile slipped as he seemed to sense something, “What’s bothering you?”

“I have a confession…” Tony muttered reluctantly after a moment, knowing what he had to do. He sat up, brushing his knuckles across Loki’s unbruised cheek, seeing the confusion in green eyes. Oh god, this was going to suck ass.

“What is it?”

“When you went out to see that friend of yours, I…kinda googled you.” Tony quickly threw his hands up, “I didn’t learn anything really. Just that your family is super fucking rich, not that I’m one to talk, and that you had two brothers, one of which is deceased. And that’s it. The rest of the stuff was just business crap. Which means that you guys are pretty good at keeping things on the down low regarding family stuff.”

He could watch as Loki’s face shifted through several different emotions. Shock, anger, sadness and finally settling on a blank apathy. In his head that last one was worse than the first three. It got worse as Loki pulled away and stood up and looked down at him coldly, making the blood in Tony’s veins freeze solid. That stare could freeze the flames of hell. “Loki, I’m sorry, I really, really am. I regret it. I do. I was just upset and I didn’t think about it before I did it.”

“But you did it and that’s what matters, Stark. I trusted you and I thought that despite your questioning that you wouldn’t do anything to invade my personal matters. Clearly I was wrong.” Loki grabbed his clothing off the floor, slipping it on. He felt as if the weight that had been slowly lifting off of him had suddenly crashed onto his shoulders once more and those walls slammed back into place. “How do I know that you were just using me? You took an interest in me the moment I walked through those doors so how do I know that you didn’t just want to sleep with me and discard me like your series of women?”

Tony quickly did up his pants and stood up, “I wouldn’t do that and you damn well know that. This is what bothers me. You act like everyone is out to get you and while you doubt everyone else you expect everyone to trust you completely. Yeah, I screwed up with that but at least I’m man enough to admit to it and I told you about it. At least give some leeway. I didn’t learn anything.”

“It’s too late now. I had enough of being blamed and used and betrayed by people. I didn’t want to have the same problems with you.” Loki let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head, “I should have known better.”

 “Loki…” Tony reached out to him only to have him brushed off, “Would you just listen?”

“I’m done, Stark. You had the one chance and you blew it.”  Loki went for his room, Tony quick on his heels.

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving.”

Tony watched helplessly as Loki packed up his belongings minus the things that Tony had bought or him, tossing them in his bags. He didn’t know what else to say or do and stared wordless at him. It was ridiculous. He’d never dated someone as paranoid as Loki and cared about them so much. And here was that man shoving past him and leaving down the elevator. Leaving his life.

“Please don’t go…” He managed to say just as the doors closed.


	13. Afterwards

Everything seemed to go downhill from the moment Loki went out the door of Tony’s home.

Loki sighed and stared listlessly out his window, elbow propped on the windowsill. The glass was cool against his temple as he watched the people milling about in the streets, dodging the rain that fell from the grey clouds in fat drops. The weather fit his mood as he brought his knees up to his chest, toes poking out from under the ends of worn jeans. H hadn’t kept track of how long he’d been sitting there; his mind had gone blank since he’d left Tony and his body running on auto pilot. He’d barely eaten or slept, spending his time sitting by that window, and he knew that the moment he tried to focus on anything his thoughts would go running back to that man who’d taken a complete stranger into his home.

Loki’s head turned in the direction of his cell phone ringing.

It had been doing it for the last three days and at first he’d thought that it might have been Tony but after checking the number he saw that it had been Amora. The crafty woman had probably learned of the mess that happened when he hadn’t come into work and Darcy had been calling him as well, trying to find out what had happened to him. Well, he had an answer to that one: Tony Stark had happened to him. Tony Stark was the reason he was in this mind set and couldn’t find a single reason to give a damn about anything, let alone go to work. Loki imagined that if this remained the way it was he’d be out of the job and his house.

Getting tired of the ringing, Loki stood up and picked up his phone, answering it with a harsh, “What?”

 _“There you are, where the hell have you been for_ three _days?”_ Came Amora’s voice through the phone and Loki could picture her pissed off expression easily in his mind’s eye. “Well?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard by now but I am no longer living with Tony Stark.” Loki’s voice gave away no emotion as he said his name. He wrapped an arm around his waist as he walked back to his perch. “Why do you even care where I’ve been?”

_“Because I do care and that’s the problem. I know how you get, and when you get this way no matter what anyone says the words are going to fly right over your head. Even when they’re trying to help you and this is ridiculous.”_

Loki sighed, running a hand through his messy hair, “So you’ve told me. What is the point of this phone call?”

_“My point in calling is that you need to talk about what happened and I’m coming with a friend. And you aren’t getting out of this. You’ve been holed into your house for the last three days no doubt. I don’t know the details but I will.”_

Loki made a sound, fingers clenching around his phone, and hissed out, “You’d be wasting your time, Amora, although I know you have nothing better to do in your life then meddle in my affairs. If you were this enthusiastic in your own love life maybe you’d have found someone who could put up with you.”

 _“That was extremely unnecessary. If you’d cared a little bit more about people other than yourself you’d have learned by now that I am currently dating someone and we’re going steady. So take your wounding words and shove them.  You can be such a dick sometimes. Just so you know, Loki.”_ Amora clicked off the other end, leaving buzzing in Loki’s ear.

Loki slammed the phone down onto the end table, rattling the items sitting on it. What the hell did she know? Did she think that just because she’d known him for so long that she could go ahead and lecture him on his own things? Apparently she did. The little voice in the back of his head that told him that she was right had returned but he refused to acknowledge it.

All the pent up emotions over the last three days threatened to burst from his chest the longer he sat there, taking in deep breaths in attempt to calm his fraying psyche. Against his will all the thoughts that he’d tried so hard to keep away bubbled up to the surface. He knew he was a selfish creature and had been told as much throughout the years. He’d wanted Tony, craved his touch and his presence, and he wanted him unquestionably, to have him be his companion without any other motives. He’d felt that Tony had considered him the same way and Loki had been okay with that fact. When they’d both given into their passions Loki had been amazed that he could feel so much again. He’d been so numb and the sensations filled him.

Then came the self-sabotaging Loki was so good at and Tony's betrayal that followed.

Loki let out a choking sob, burying his head in his knees. He hated this, he hated feeling so damn weak, feeling this way over a man he’d only known for a month. It burned in his chest and threatened to burst his heart. He hated that Tony had made such an impression on him in such a short time. Loki had been on his own for so long even in his family that he’d forgotten what it was like to have someone love you. Was it love? Loki lifted his head. Was what he felt considered love? Perhaps it was and if it was, then love _hurt._ Love was a horrible thing. It turned you into a simpering animal rushing at their lover’s every beck and call.

At least that was what he’d always heard and witnessed in those rare times one of his street-walking former co-workers had been with a person. When the relationship eventually ended and often badly, he’d watch the poor fool seep into a deep and dark place. And here he was doing just that thing. He’d let himself get close to Tony and like always, to everyone, it all came crashing down around him in shattered pieces. Sentimentality was a waste.

He sat there staring into space until there was a knock at his door and reluctantly he moved to it and swung it open. Standing there was Amora, arms crossed and dressed in a green off the shoulder sweater and black skinny jeans, Darcy, minus her glasses and hat, and of all people, Alexi. He met Amora’s gaze and scowled at her, “You actually showed up.”

“Yes, I did and I brought back-up. Darcy volunteered to help because for some god-forsaken reason, she actually likes you and I happened to catch Alexi out at the bar looking for you.” Amora shoved past him and into the apartment, scrunching her delicate nose, “There’s dust everywhere. The least you could have done was a little house cleaning.”

“I’m sorry that my cleanliness isn’t up to your standards, my lady.” Loki growled sardonically as Darcy and Alexi slipped by and he slammed the door behind them. He stalked back to his spot as everyone else settled into the available seating, looking at him expectedly. “What?”

“I spoke to Thor a bit ago and he told me about your run-in with him. Apparently it didn’t go well and that you’re just a self-centered as before. How many fucking times does someone have to tell you that shit happens?”

Loki quickly realized that this was an intervention and that he was doomed.  Three sets of eyes were glued on his face; Amora who’d he’d known the longest, Alexi who was his introduction to his life on his own, and finally Darcy who was a little piece of normality. They were all a part of his life now in their different ways. Their faces held different emotions, different reactions to his current state; Amora with her angry sneer, Alexi with his sympathy, and Darcy with a quiet understanding. They filled him with a gut-wrenching panic and his first instinct was to bolt for the door. He knew that they weren’t going to let him do that though and he sunk into is spot, wishing the earth would swallow him whole as an escape.

“What do you want from me?”

“We want you to pull your head out of your ass and listen to what people have to say.” Amora returned, searching his face for reason and saw that panic written in his eyes. “And if you try to run, I’m going to have Alexi pin you down. A job I’m sure he’d enjoy.”

“What Amora is trying to say, I think, is that it’s dangerous to lock yourself away like this. She filled me in a bit about your past and I figure that with your history, depression and the like can play a big role. Your best bet is to get out and try to let people help you as best they can. Otherwise you could suffer some major medical issues.” Darcy threw in, fiddling with her sleeves and she smiled crookedly, “But I’m not a shrink or anything so don’t take my word on it.”

“Yeah, pretty much this, and that you’re a selfish, egotistical prick with a victim complex that thinks that everyone is out there trying to wrong you in some way.” Amora added in for good measure and ignored the hostile glare Loki sent her. “However, the lot of us consider you our friend and because of this we’ve resigned ourselves to the fact that you need help for your own good. So we’re in for better or for worse.”

“Loki, when we first met I thought you were gorgeous, broken, but gorgeous. I was alright with your cutting remarks and the flaws that came with it but I learned quickly that we weren’t ever going to be anything more than bedmates that have a tentative friendship I was willing to pay for.” Alexi took over the conversation, leaning in towards Loki, “I haven’t met Stark, but the very fact that you’re taking it this hard is enough to tell me that you cared deeply for him and that he’s horribly lucky to have won you over. You’d be stupid to let someone like that go. I told you that you should have told him earlier and this all could have been avoided.”

Loki felt all sides pushing in at him as they continued on, each taking their turn telling him all the reasons why he was an idiot for running away from something good. Guilt and irritation mingled together as he listened to them. Did they expect him to run back and just take Tony back for the breach of trust? In his heart he knew that he was making a bigger deal of it than it actually was but his pride refused to bow and those insecurities that fueled it burned bright.

“We know it’s because of that night when Baldur died. Loki, what happened that night would have happened either way.” Darcy said, placing a hand on his shoulder, “He was 17 and he was going to do what he wanted regardless if his brother was there. That’s just how kids are at that age. We were all there once.”

“But _I_ was trusted with watching him. I was supposed to be keeping him from going out and doing something stupid but I was sleeping around.”  Loki intoned bitterly, clenching his fist. “I failed to do so and he ended up wrapped around a tree. My own family hates me for it, blamed me for it. They say they never really blamed me but I know they do. After all, I’m the adopted misfit in their brood; it’s easy to hold me responsible for something.” 

“You know that’s not true. You’re family, adopted or not and they love you regardless of that night. It was a horrible accident yes but they’d never blame you honestly for it. They were grieving for their son and sometimes those in grief lash out. You’re doing that now. Your leaving Tony is fueling your own grief. My suggestion? Grow a pair and go back to him.”

Loki swallowed and looked away, fixing his eyes to the window again, “I…can’t. What if he-”

“If you’re worried about this and that your family’s ‘harm’ done to you will prevent you from actually doing something healthy, why don’t you go talk to them. Worst case scenario you’re back here but I think you’ll be surprised.” Darcy supplied with a shrug and continued on to add, “I haven’t met them obviously but they’re family.”

“You three are not going to let this go, are you?” Loki looked back at the three faces again, heart thumping painfully in his chest. He had two choices, sit and continue to stew in his depression until he snapped or do as they asked and probably end up here again. He didn’t have much faith in this plan but he knew they’d find out if he bailed out on a promise, what with Amora’s apparent constant contact with Thor. “Alright, fine. I’ll…go talk to them. It won’t work but I will.”

When they left, giving him a stink eye, Loki curled up on the couch and fell into an uneasy sleep as his mind replayed memories.

 

~*~

 

Things weren’t much better for Tony back at the tower either.

He sat in a chair by one of the many rows of windows, watching the same rain fall as Loki blocks away. In one of his hands was a glass of Scotch and in the other was the bottle. Every once in a while he’d take a swig out of his glass and refill it. He really couldn’t be certain where he was sitting on the sobriety-drunken meter but he had a feeling he was leaning towards ‘drunken’ at this point in time. It’d a long time since he’d been drunk for three days. Go figure that Loki’s departure would bring up old things like not-so-borderline alcoholism.

Loki…

It hurt more than he wanted to admit that day when Loki left him and the memory of it throbbed angrily in his heart. Even the burn of the Scotch couldn’t numb that pain. A part of him wondered why he cared so much. It wasn’t like Loki was the first person to leave him; he’d had plenty of mishappened relationships. He’d bounced back well enough from them and didn’t he once upon a time decide that monotonous relationships weren’t for him? Whatever happened to that decision? Ah right, Loki walked through the door. 

Damn it, why couldn’t he get that man off his mind? This whole thing was ridiculous and the more he thought about it the more upset he got and the more upset he got, the more he drank. Which thrilled Pepper to no end. She’d come in to check on him a few times, sighing and shaking her head at the mess her boss was in. She’d seen him like this before so it came to no surprise to neither one of them. What had surprised him was that that day was when she decided that enough was enough and came in with Natasha and Clint in tow, the latter looking decidedly unenthused about being dragged into the mess that was Tony Stark’s living habits.

“Tony…we need to talk.” Pepper said gently as she came around to stand in front of him, Natasha and Clint lingering in the back. Tony looked up at her with an emotionless mask that would be better suited for Loki.  Pepper carefully took the bottle and glass out of his fingers to which he didn’t even have the energy to protest. “You should get out, Tony. Maybe even go to the office. You can’t stay cooped up here for three days.”

Tony shrugged indifferently, not meeting her gaze, “I don’t see why I can’t. I have you to look after things.”

“I can’t do everything. I can’t live both our lives for us.” Pepper sighed and took his chin in her hand and moved his head up to look at her. “I know this is hard for you. I know I said that it was a bad idea to get with Loki before…”

“And you were right, it was a bad idea. I just don’t learn, do I?” Tony asked miserably, tipping his head back and out of Pepper’s fingers. He knew he sounded pathetic but he didn’t particularly care either. “I was better off without relationships.”

“No, what I was going to say was that Loki made you happy. I was in the wrong with my original assessment of him. He was actually good for you. I haven’t seen you take something this hard in a long time which tells me you care a lot more than you’re willing to say. Natasha and Clint agree and we all think you should try and win him back.”

“Well, the girls do. I say do what you want.” Clint said dryly, getting a nudge in the ribs by Natasha. He returned it with a sheepish look. Clearing his throat he corrected himself, “Err, yeah. Go…get your man back. Wow, that’s odd to say to another guy.”

Tony snorted, “In case you people didn’t notice, he doesn’t want anything to do with me. He won’t answer any of my calls and he sure as hell hasn’t bothered to call me back. It’s a waste of time.”

“So you’re just going to give up now and spend the rest of your life miserable and alone?” Natasha’s voice joined the discussion and she came around to look at him, arms crossed and face impassive. Under that he could see genuine compassion, reminding him that he wasn’t the only one who wore masks. “Loki has his own share of problems and a lot of emotional baggage. I did my homework on the man too.”

“We were all a bit suspicious but he’s not as bad as we assumed. He’s the sort that needs a gentle but firm hand.” Pepper continued on and Tony didn’t know rather to laugh or scoff at the group therapy session the whole conversation was but they weren’t wrong.

“He’s an asshole but, well, Pepper said it best.”  Clint clearly didn’t want to be involved but did his best. Probably not wanting to piss off his girlfriend. “I think. Anyways.”

Tony ran a hand through his hair and looked at the three. Loki did make him happy, genuinely so, but Loki was stubborn and selfish. And beautiful. And witty. And intelligent. Loki was a match for him and Tony wanted more than anything to make things better for him. Even if that meant confronting his family and demanding answers for why Loki was as emotionally screwed up as he was. But Tony was also stubborn and selfish and he wasn’t sure if he should bother with it.

However one look at the group and he realized they’d keep nagging him about it until he at least _tried_.

“Alright. Fine. I’ll…call him again.” Tony grabbed the cell off the floor where it sat beside the chair and pushed the redial button. It rang. And rang. And rang. And just as he was about to hang up, there was a click and a voice came through that he hadn’t heard in three days.

“ _Stark…I’m willing to talk things over but there are some things I need to sort first. Important things. I was reminded about them by an inquisition earlier.”_ Loki’s voice was raspy and tired and Tony could picture the mop of bed-head hair and a thin body clad in pajama pants and a ratty t-shirt. Nothing seemed sexier to him. “ _I will call you again soon. I promise. I know how impatient you can be.”_

And the line went dead.

And Tony couldn’t believe that he was willing to take Loki’s word to be called again later.

Because he really did miss him.


	14. To Make Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, this chapter was a pain. I'm not exactly happy with it but oh well. I tried.

Loki felt faint, his heart thumped loudly in his ears along with the swishing of the blood in his veins. On top of things he’d been so damn anxious he hadn’t even been able to stomach any food on the way there or the day before. Which meant he hadn’t had anything to eat in four days. Which also, he thought dryly thorough his nerves, would more than likely explain why he felt like he was going to vomit outside the tall, golden gates that stood guard in front of him. They looked just as they always had and intimidated the hell out of him. He pictured the day he walked through them on what he thought would be the last time he’d do so and remembered standing outside them as a child after his classes.

Past the gate stood a large stone and wood mansion three stories tall and a well-kept lawn with bushes and flowers that his mother personally saw to. He knew that the backyard would be similar with various winding porches and a stone patio and trees surrounding the outskirts of the property.  The inside would probably be much the same it had been as well, what with his father’s way with keeping tradition, all the way down to their surnames. Tradition didn’t normally bother Loki but that tradition came with pitfalls. Thor would inherit the estate and company when their father died and their mother would get plenty of money as well. Loki wasn’t sure what he’d get in the dividing, if anything at all. He was adopted after all.

Trembling, he pushed the intercom button on one of the pillars that stood on either side of the gate and peered into the small camera screen. After a moment there was the sound of static and Thor’s blond head appeared in the screen, the smile on his face much more subdued then Loki was used to, “Thor.”

“Loki.” Thor returned carefully, looking at his brother’s pale face, “You should have called us before you showed up. Mother is nearly running around the house trying to get prepared for your visit.”

Loki smiled tightly, “I know, I should have. I’ll apologize to her when I see her, or did you plan on keeping me outside?”

 “No, no, come in. I’m just…surprised that you actually came here. I didn’t believe Amora at first when she told me.” Thor pressed a button and the golden gate opened down the middle and swung inwards. “We’re all glad that you did.”

“Right.” Loki sighed and got back into his rental car before driving up the extensive driveway, parking in one of the guest areas. As got out of the car and saw the house again up close, his stomach lurched, and Loki quickly dove for the small wooded area. After he’d stopped retching up nothing but water, he wiped his mouth and hesitantly came up to the wood doors. Lifting a hand he hit the doorbell and waited until one of the doors opened and he was greeted by his mother’s smiling, tearful face. Before he’d even gotten the chance to enter, her arms flung around his neck and she pulled him close into a hug. His body tensed for a moment and then relaxed into her embrace.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you again, my darling.” Frigga told him as she stroked his hair and eventually pulled away to examine her son’s face. Immediately she was struck by how thin and sickly he looked and motherly worry took over her gladness. She gently brushed his cheek as she frowned, “Goodness, you’ve grown so thin. You haven’t been taking care of yourself. Come inside, I’ll make you something to eat.”

Loki nodded and followed her inside, eyes scanning the tall ceilings and wood paneled walls with their paintings and windows. They moved past various pieces of elegant furniture and antiques on their way to the kitchen and even a maid who smiled and nodded at Loki and as they entered the room the smells of past meals filled the air, making his stomach twist with hunger.  The cook stepped aside to let Frigga do what she wanted and Loki watched as his mother gathered ingredients that he recognized as things she used for her famous vegetable soup. He used to eat it all the time as a child when he’d be home from school due to his reoccurring bouts of sickliness. It brought back memories of her sitting by his bed and making sure he ate all he could of the meal then tucking him into the blankets.

“I’m so sorry to cause you to worry, mother.” Loki murmured quietly, standing beside her as steam rose from the pot. “It was never my intention to hurt you.”

“I know, darling, I know.” Frigga smiled at her son, fighting tears once more, and she reached up to brush away one that Loki hadn’t even realized he’d shed. “I’ll never blame you for what happened to Baldur. Never. You’re my child, maybe not by blood but you are in bond and I’d never intentionally hurt you and I know that you’d do the same. Thor told me your feelings on the matter.”

“I’m sure he did.” Loki sighed, wondering where the man had run off to. Maybe he’d decided that avoiding Loki would be the best thing to do. Not that Loki actually wanted to speak with him. In his mind this was all in his favor. If his mother was the only person he had to talk to he’d be perfectly fine with that. He knew that it would be too good to be true though because nothing ever went his way and he’d promised to at least try and reconcile with his family, not just Frigga. “What else did he tell you?”

“That you’re living with a man in Manhattan, Tony Stark in fact. And before you fret, I don’t mind that you are. If you care about him, are happy, and he’s good to you then that’s all that matters.” Frigga said sincerely. She knew about Loki’s sexuality and had for some time. It’d never bothered her and all that she worried about was if he found happiness with whomever he loved. If it turned out to be a billionaire in Manhattan with a reputation then so be it, so long as he treated Loki well. From the sounds of it he did.

“We…broke up.” Loki told her, taking the bowl of soup Frigga handed him, the warmth seeping through it and warming his hands and the scent of it reaching his nose, making his stomach growl. He stared down at it, chewing the inside of his cheek in thought. He’d expected a much more dramatic to the news of his living situation. “He ruined my trust for him and so I left.”

“And how did he do this? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No, no, he didn’t physically harm me.” Loki shook his head and sat the bowl down on the counter, stirring the contents with his spoon, “He dug into my past when I distinctly told him I didn’t want him to know and that it wasn’t his concern. He should have known better.”

“Oh Loki, you should know that relationships require truthfulness just as much as trust. He has a right to know about you, even if you tell him only in small amounts at a time.” Frigga stroked his hair like she did when he’d been a child, a motion that she’d found comforted him and slowly, he relaxed. “No, he shouldn’t have done that if you’d told him not to but it’s not something you should automatically leave him for either. You should have spoken with him first.”

“Yes, but-” Anything else Loki might have been wanting to say was cut off as Thor appeared in the doorway, swiftly moving the few feet to Loki and pulling him into a hug. “Thor…please, LET GO.”

Thor coughed and released him, taking a step back, “I’m so sorry, Loki, for when I came to find you. I hadn’t intended on striking you. Truly, it was out of line. That was not how I wanted our reunion to go. I hope you understand that.”

Loki’s first instinct was to tell him, no, that it wasn’t going to be magically all better and that a single apology wasn’t going to help. Still, he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he took in Thor’s regretting expression and his mother’s look of hope that her children would start making progress in repairing their relationship. So he cast Thor a reluctant glance and nodded, “This doesn’t make everything better but I will consider it a start. It will take a lot more than an apology.”

“Yes, I understand.” Thor clapped a large hand on Loki’s shoulder and he gave Loki a smile, “Any start is better than nothing. Even if it takes years to fix things between us.”

“It may very well take years.” Loki replied coolly, glancing down at the hand. That was two down as he made his attempts to get at least back on speaking terms with his family. He’d never been angry with his mother; she’d been a casualty in his ploy and so making up with her was far easier. With Thor it would be different, it probably would take years to fix their problems and for Thor to earn back his trust after 31 years of feeling like an outcast.

“Of course. I wouldn’t have thought any different about it.” Thor dropped his hand from Loki’s shoulder and looked to their mother, “Is there enough soup for me?”

Frigga chuckled, pleased with the progress, and patted Thor’s arm, “Hadn’t you just eaten? But yes, there is enough. Help yourself.”   

Thor did just that, giving himself a generous helping of the soup and slurping away at it. Loki rolled his eyes and with considerably more grace, sipped at his helping. Peaceable silence fell over them as the two brothers and their mother ate in the grand kitchen. It felt like how it should to them all, a family enjoying a quiet meal together. They all knew that two members of their family were missing and Loki chose to be the first one to bring up one of them, “I’ve noticed that Father isn’t here to greet me. Could he not be bothered to come see his son?”

“Father should be home soon. He had to check some things at the company.” Thor explained, putting his now empty bowl into the sink. At one look from Frigga however he washed it out and put it and the spoon in their proper places.  “I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you.”

The sick feeling returned that had nothing to do with lack of food. Frigga was the first to notice and quickly guided him to a stool, remaining at his side. Speaking with his mother had been the easiest of the three people he had to make amends with and Odin would be the hardest. Loki was still not sure on how he felt regarding Thor. Their relationship had always been difficult and he’d always looked up to him as a little brother would. He drew a shaky hand through his hair, breathing deeply to steady his nerves that were on the rise once more.

He thought over what led him here, the intervention by the only three people he could remotely consider friends –a term that he found was somewhat unfitting-, and the phone call from Stark… A year ago he couldn’t imagine he’d be in this situation. He’d always assumed that he’d end up alone and away from his family, that they could care less about him. Instead he’d been greeted warmly by at least two of them and he was making a step in some direction that could be considered healthy. It was all overwhelming.

The sound of footsteps startled him out of his thoughts and he turned his attention to the entrance to see standing there the tall and intimidating form of the man he’d called father all his life, single blue eye staring at him unblinkingly, “F-father…”

“Loki.” Odin replied curtly and the room’s occupants held their collective breaths.

Loki had grown ashen and slight tremors had appeared in his hands. Oh. Why was everything spinning?  That was the last thing he recalled before the whole room went dark.

 

~*~

 

He didn’t know how long it was before he finally awoke, finding himself in his old room on the second floor overlooking the back gardens. His head ponded with the beginnings of a migraine. With a groan Loki dropped his head back onto his pillow. He’d actually fainted. He hadn’t done that since he was a teenager. Loki laughed with disbelief. He’d hit rock bottom hadn’t he? One look at his father and he’d fainted like a woman on her wedding day. He was never going to live this one down.

It quickly came to his attention that he wasn’t the only one in the room and if it wasn’t for his stomach, Loki would have sat back up. Sitting near the balcony was Odin, the fading sunlight of the evening at his front. Loki couldn’t form words and he wasn’t sure what he’d even say if he could. He’d dreaded this moment and it was the big reason he’d put this off for so long. What would his father think if he’d known that Loki had been a prostitute?  Was he already aware of it? Neither his mother nor Thor had mentioned anything of it so it was likely no one in the house knew what his previous occupation had been. However that wasn’t his only concern.

When he’d left it hadn’t been under good terms.  Baldur had been dead for only a few months and Loki had just found out that he had been adopted. His relationship had turned resentful towards Thor and he was certain that Odin hated him despite his best efforts to be as good as a son as Thor and Baldur had ever been. When it had grown to be too much, he’d left. Even now he still feared that he was hated even while he pretended he didn’t give a shit about them. Funny how only now he was admitting certain things to himself.

“Father?” Loki asked and he flinched when the single eye turned to look at him. He quickly looked up at the ceiling.

“Are you feeling well?” Odin’s voice was just as it had always been, filled with wisdom. “Your mother worried you might have injured your head in that fall.”

“I’m well enough, I suppose.” Loki murmured and he wasn’t sure if Odin even heard the words. “Father…”

“I know what you wish to talk about, Loki. Thor mentioned your fears.” Odin stood from the seat and walked to Loki’s bed, taking a seat on the edge in a way that looked far more fatherly than he’d ever been.  “I’d never hated you. Not after what happened to Baldur or any time before that. I admit I must have been a bad parent to have made you feel inferior to your brothers.”

Loki didn’t reply and instead slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, leaning against his headboard.  Like most of the things happening, he hadn’t anticipated an out and out apology from his father. Would he accept it? Yes. Would it automatically remove years of feeling like he did? No. It was just like with Thor. A single apology wouldn’t heal all wounds suffered. And he stared at Odin, expressing this only with his face.

“You were a difficult child. Agreeable but difficult and I cared for you as your mother does.” Odin met Loki’s gaze and a small level of understanding passed between them. “I know that you’ll carry the doubts with you always but these words need to be spoken. If you choose to believe them or not is something only you can decide.”

“Yes, I know.” Loki sighed, “And you’re right, I will always doubt the words but…I needed to hear them. I’ve spent the last two years running from my past and here I sit confronting them. But one thing you did not answer is why you never told me I wasn’t your son, why I felt so outcast.”

“I did not tell you because it wasn’t important. We raised you as our child and so you were our child. There is nothing more to it. I wish I could have expressed these things earlier in your life to avoid your hardships but I did not. The business took so much time away from my sons. I regret that I let it do so. Thor was easy to please and Baldur happy to just be with your mother, I never realized that you’d take more than those simple things. You’re frighteningly intelligent, Loki, even as a child, and I underestimated that. Could you forgive me?”

Loki sat in silence then slowly nodded, “Maybe at some point. I…I did wrong too, father. I was jealous and cruel and I chased people away. I recently had my eyes opened by someone who I could easily see myself falling in love with. I ran from them and I was confronted by three people who know me nearly better than I know myself. I’m _trying_ to make good with my past. It’s not easy for me.”

“And that’s good. We’re here for you if you choose to talk to someone.”

“I know.”

It was a start and Loki hoped that those who had pushed for this were glad.

 

~*~

 

Loki only stayed there for another day and he left bright and early, saying his goodbyes and promising that he’d try and come back when he could. He didn’t know when that would be exactly but he’d try. He hugged his mother and Thor gave him a rough pat on the back. When it came to saying good-bye to his father, the two simply shared a look. It was all that was needed now. Just a look to convey what they’d discussed the previous day. Loki truly hoped that it could be done. All he’d ever wanted was the same level of acknowledgement that Thor had received and right now it seemed like he was going to get it. He just held onto that hope that he wouldn’t revert by the time he the next visit came around.

The drive back to Manhattan was a long one and it was night by the time he arrived at Tony’s tower. Loki stared up at it, taking a deep breath. This would be just as hard as it had been to go back home. Luckily he was saved the trouble as the doors opened and Natasha flagged him inside, “He’s upstairs.”

Loki nodded and took the private elevator up to the penthouse floor. He hesitated before exiting, “Stark?”

It took all of three seconds and the sounds of shuffling for Tony to appear in the room, grin spread across his face, “You actually showed up.”

Loki scoffed, fighting a small smile, “Of course I did. I said I would talk to you and so here I am.”

“I’m sorry, Loki, for snooping. I knew you didn’t want me to and I did it anyhow. I breeched your trust. I’m not surprised you left me for that.”

Loki shook his head and came up to Tony, pressing a deep kiss to his lips that was returned. When he pulled away, he met Tony’s brown eyes, “You did but I’ve learned a lot the last couple of days and one of the lessons learned is that I need to forgive and I need to know when I need to tell someone something important. I promise you, Stark, that I will tell you everything. Just give me time, please. It’ll be soon.”

“That’s good enough for me. So does that mean we’re good?”

Loki chuckled and ran his fingers down Tony’s chest, “For now. However, I’d like some sort of compensation.”

Tony smirked, snaking an arm around Loki’s thin waist, “I can think of some stuff that can be used for it.”

“Yes, I’m sure you can.”     


	15. All Hallow's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here other than brace yourselves~

Tony rolled his eyes as he straightened his tie and grabbed his mask off the bathroom counter, calling, “Are you done yet?”

There were the sounds of shuffling and Loki stuck his head from around the corner with an annoyed frown, “Are you certain I’m required to go to this party too?”

Tony shrugged, content with his appearance, as he walked out of the bathroom. Loki was half-dressed, hair still hanging loose around his face, dress shirt unbuttoned and tie draped over his shoulders. There was a look of reluctance on his face as he plopped down onto the end of the bed, staring at Tony. Tony sighed and moved to stand between his long legs, “You aren’t ‘required’ to go no, but if you want to make me happy then you should. It’s my party after all and you don’t want to hear me complain.”

Loki’s arms looped around Tony, pulling him against him, “You complain anyways.”

Tony smirked and chuckled, “Yeah, I guess I do but I’ll complain more if you don’t.”

“How horrible a concept.” Loki replied dramatically as he slid his hands down Tony’s ass, cupping it firmly enough to make him jump, “We could always stay here and occupy our time with better things than socializing. I know a few new tricks that have not yet been tested. How flexible are you?”

“No, no sex.” Tony sputtered, putting his hands on Loki’s shoulders and pushing, “I’m expected to be at this thing. As appealing as it sounds to uh, experiment with you, I can’t. Wow, that’s painful to say.”

Loki sighed and let Tony go, “Oh, very well then. Afterwards. You’ll have to make me forget this whole thing. There’s hardly anything I loathe more than mindless social events.”

“It won’t be that bad. There’ll be wine, a whole catering table, a live band, and we’ll be wearing masks. We could always pretend we’re two strangers meeting at a masquerade and then sneak off to a room somewhere. It’s being held at a hotel so there’ll be plenty of places.” Tony coaxed, trying what he could to make Loki feel better about it. Since Loki had come back to him the two had spent as much time as humanly possible in each other’s company, more often than not, that included in bed.

Not like Tony had anything against mind-blowing sex, he couldn’t help but feel that the whole thing was one big distraction. Loki had yet to fill him in on things but Tony had agreed to not ask anymore and Loki had promised to tell him soon. It had been three weeks and nothing had been said, not even a hint, and when there was opportunity for it, Loki used it to drag him into bed. It was frustrating. And it didn’t help that the distractions worked on him. All Loki had to do was give him that coy smile and he was practically throwing himself at him.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Loki replied, buttoning up his shirt only for Tony to take over and do it for him, letting calloused fingers skim across smooth skin.

“I know you will.” Tony leaned over to the nightstand and picked up the ornate mask Loki was going to be wearing. It was molded out of ceramic and would cover the entire top portion of his face, painted gold and adorned with curving horns at the temples.  Tony carefully placed it over Loki’s face and tied the three straps required to hold it on. Green eyes lined slightly with black blinked back at him and lips pulled into a smirk.

“How do I look?” Loki asked, running fingers over the horns in a much more seductive way then was entirely needed. “Do horns suit me well?”

“Yeah they do. Very sexy.” Tony pressed a kiss to the corner of Loki’s mouth before taking a step back and holding out his hand, “Grab your coat and we’ll head out. I should have been there an hour ago. Pepper’s going to be annoyed with me.”

Loki took his hand and grabbed his suit jacket that was draped over a chair, pulling it on and adjusting it so that it was comfortable, “I’ll apologize to her on your behalf.”

“I’m sure that’ll make her feel better.” Tony laughed, grabbing his own jacket as they left the room.

 

~*~

 

The drive to the hotel was fairly short and they rented a cab for the trip, arriving there in less than 15 minutes even with thick traffic. Loki stared up at it through the window when they’d stopped and Tony came around to open the cab door for him. He didn’t want to be here. Really, truly, didn’t want to come to a party but there had been no way of getting out of it, not after he’d ran away and hurt Tony like he had. This was him making up to him for it, just as Tony had smartly not brought up any topic regarding his past or what happened when he’d gone home. 

Loki felt that familiar nervousness in his chest as he thought about meeting Tony’s friends. He’d met Pepper of course and Natasha, Clint, and Bruce who’d all be there but then there were others, including police officers and one military. This in itself made him uncomfortable, considering his last job. Would they arrest him if they found out? Or would the recognize him? If that happened what would Tony think? Yes, Tony knew what he’d been as did Pepper but…what about everyone else?   What would their reaction be if they found out Tony was sleeping with an ex-prostitute and the press? They’d probably have a field day.

Feeling worse and worse about the situation, Loki adjusted his mask and followed Tony inside to the ball room. He stopped dead. There were people, many of them. Milling about, talking, dressed in expensive suits and dresses, all adorning masks of various styles and colors. These were people who worked for Tony and acquaintances. As they walked in, Tony was immediately greeted with smiles and waves, even a few hugs and all the while Loki lingered behind him, fiddling with his hands and feeling cold sweat beading under his mask. 

Tony noticed this and stopped, “You alright?”

“I think I’m going to be sick…” Loki muttered, wishing to whatever deity was listening that he could muster up his old self just for this occasion, the self that had been able to take command of a room with a few charming words and a smile. Having to lay low had cost him some of his charisma and confidence.

“You’ll be fine.” Tony reassured him, squeezing his shoulder firmly. “Just remember to breathe.”

Loki nodded, took a deep breath and followed him towards the back of the room where a familiar head of red hair stood. When Pepper turned and saw them she smiled, gaze lingering on Loki knowingly. Ah, so she had something to do with this as well. Why wasn’t he surprised? He had to give her more credit for that one. She was dressed tastefully in a deep blue dress with a low back that tied around the neck and held a small white and silver stick mounted mask with a bow on one side.

“You look gorgeous.” Tony whistled, eyeing his assistant good-naturedly, and he looked over to see a tall, broad-shouldered blond man in a black suit and simple, plain black mask. “Hey, Rogers, you actually managed to show up?”

Steve Rogers straightened as he was addressed and smiled at Tony politely, “You invited me. I wasn’t about to be rude and bail out of it. Who’s your friend?”

“This is Loki Laufeyson. My date.” Tony announced, looking at him and waiting for any sort of challenge from the other man. “Loki, this is a friend of mine, Steve Rodgers.”

There was none as Steve held out a hand and Loki took it, shaking it, “Nice to meet you.”

“You as well.” Loki replied with equal politeness. He felt some of that anxiousness lessen as Tony got him a glass of red wine that held hints of fall spices and he sipped at it gladly, letting the alcohol warm his insides. The three of them chatted amongst themselves and while he had to make up a few things to avoid suspicion from Steve he found the conversations enjoyable. The man was mild-mannered and spoke respectfully to all involved, especially regarding Pepper. The two shared glances and smiles and Loki recognized it as the sign of budding romance. 

Tony seemed to notice this as well as he tugged at Loki’s arm, “Why don’t we go find everyone else. I thought I saw Romanoff and Barton in the crowd somewhere.”

Sure enough they easily found them at the food table, Clint heaping various pastries onto a plate and Natasha sipping a glass of wine of her own.  She had donned a short, black cocktail dress with strappy heels and opera gloves, her red curly hair piled onto her head. Her mask was black and silver with peacock feathers at the top on one side. Clint wore a mask reminiscent of a jester’s in purple and gold and had opted for a simple suit sans tie, leaving his jacket open. They both greeted Tony and Loki with a small wave.

“The catering’s good.” Clint supplied, taking a bite out of a pumpkin roll with enthusiasm.

“What’s with the mask?” Tony flicked one of the bells that hung from the jester mask with a chuckle.

“Natasha chose it for you?”

“Yeah she did. I didn’t come for a dress up party, I came for food. But she told me I had to wear something since we’re supposed to be blending in and guarding your ass.” Clint said around a mouthful of pastry and folding his arms over his chest. Every time he moved his head the bells jingled.  He looked at Loki and smirked, “Nice horns.”

“I like them.” Loki grinned back, sipping more of his wine.

“So do I.” Tony supplied, grabbing some food off the selection table for himself only for Loki to steal a piece off his plate. “Hey, get your own.”

“I like yours better.” Loki nibbled at his stolen treat with a self-satisfied smirk, being sure to flick his tongue against his lower lip in a way that Tony could notice it and watched as his eyes grew wide when he did. That was when a voice pulled him out of it from behind him and he sighed with mild annoyance, “Miss Lewis, why are you here?”

“Stark invited me. Love the horns.” Darcy adjusted the straps of her form fitting black dress with plum colored lace at the neckline and her matching mask, shaped like a butterfly. “Hey, Stark, hand me some of those cookies.”

“Yeah sure.” Tony muttered in reply, shoving a pumpkin shaped cookie at the busty woman.

“Thanks, sweetie.”

The rest of the time went well, as they met with other people, including James Rhodes, or Rhodey as Tony affectionately referred to him as, dressed in his military uniform but holding a silver and black checkered mask that Pepper had given him for the occasion. They also ran into Bruce again, wearing a simple suit and a Venetian plague doctor mask, and two other people who worked with Steve; Nick Fury and intimidating man with an eye patch and a black Phantom mask on the other side and a shorter man wearing a full white, red and blue mask. They all spoke for a while and were all strangely okay with his relationship with Tony just as the other’s had been.

The music played from the corner of the room and Tony grinned at Loki, holding out a hand, “Would you like to have this dance?”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure you want to be seen dancing with another man in front of all these people?”

Tony shrugged indifferently, “Nah, let them stare. I don’t give a damn. Come on, let’s dance.”

“Very well then.” Loki took his hand and allowed Tony to take the lead as they moved into an open area to dance to the small band playing at the front of the room. As he thought, they did receive a few stares as the infamous playboy danced by with a handsome male in his arms. Still Tony didn’t seem to care and that put Loki at ease as well, content to just follow his lover’s movements with his own grace.

“Everyone seemed to like you tonight.” Tony spoke and Loki looked down at him curiously, “Even Fury and he doesn’t seem to really like anyone.”

“I’m glad that they did.” Loki let that relief wash over him. Knowing that Tony’s companions, his friends, approved of the man that had been living with him. Although one thought returned, “I was worried about it. But what would they think if they knew that I’d been a prostitute?”

“They might not have liked the idea but the point is that you aren’t one anymore. You’ve turned over a new leaf and as far as I know you’re happy. I’d say they’d be alright with this. Aren’t you?”

“I suppose that’s true. I am happy. I’m happy spending my time with you. I’m happy with everything. I have hardly ever been truly content in life but I can honestly say that I am. Thanks to you.” Loki pressed a loving kiss to Tony’s lips and, regardless of the eyes on them, kissed him deeply.

“You’re welcome.” Tony said after Loki had pulled his mouth away. Tony was happy that Loki was happy and it had been amazing, watching him change over the extent of time they’d spent together from this night to the first time they’d met in the coffee shop. Loki was like a completely different person and even in the last few weeks he’d gained a bit of weight. Still pale as a ghost but Tony supposed there was only so much that could be done for color when it was fall and the sun was hiding behind grey clouds most of the day. Loki had put his foot down at the tanning bed idea he’d briefly brought up.

“So what shall we do now? Were you still considering finding a nice, quiet room for us to share for the evening?” Loki asked, leaning in close enough that no one could over hear them. “I’d love to get away from the crowd. I’m certain that I lost the ability to think with so much chatter around me.”  

“Soon.” Tony laughed, wondering how Loki had gone from sexually closed off from him to pretty much a wild cat. Then again, Tony hadn’t been really interested in men until Loki. Consider him Loki-sexual. “How about more wine? You aren’t nearly drunk enough yet.”

“I thought that you said I drink too much.” Loki reminded him with a grin still in place. “I’d be happy to remind you that before I met you I hardly drank at all.”

“It’s a charming effect I have on people.” Tony walked back to the table and poured him a glass of wine.

That was when everything went to hell in a hand basket.

Tony had had issues with people in the past, normally rivals in other companies and people who just didn’t like him. It was the sort of thing that happened when you were in the business that he was and had been. Never before had a gun been involved though and when Tony turned to find a gun aimed it at him, it was a small wonder why all he did was blink and mutter, “Oh god, what did I do?”

The owner of the pistol in question was a tall blond woman in a red dress, face cool and emotionless, “Mr. Stark. Myself and the company I work for have issues with you and we’d prefer if you came with me quietly.”

“Uh, first off, I don’t take threats well, and sweetheart, you don’t really think I’d be here without some form of protection did you?” As soon as he said it, Clint and Natasha appeared from nowhere with weapons of their own, aimed at the woman. “You might want to put the gun down.”

The woman frowned, looking from Tony to his bodyguards as if trying to figure out what sort of action to take when Loki appeared behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He’d snuck up so quietly that Tony hadn’t even noticed he’d showed up. The woman’s reaction was one of pure reflex as she twisted around to face Loki.

And the gun went off.

Pain shot through Loki as the echo of the gunshot and the shrieks of partygoers filled the air. Everything in his world at that moment centered onto the searing, white hot, agony that traveled down and through his right shoulder and arm. His wide eyes stared at Tony behind the woman and his mouth opened and closed in attempt to say anything but nothing came out but a pained sound.  He was only partly aware as Natasha apprehended the stunned, and horrified, woman, pulling her away and someone near him announced that they’d called the police. Everything just narrowed down.

Tony came to his side, catching him just as he began to sink to the floor, wrapping an around his waist to support his weight and spoke in a voice that had probably been thought as calm but didn’t come out that way, “Loki? Loki, stay with me here.”

“He’s already going into shock. All the alcohol has thinned his blood.” Bruce informed him, appearing out of the hoard of people with the others. “I need you to help me remove his coat and shirt so I can get a look at the wound. I can’t tell if the bullet went through all the way or not.”

Tony nodded numbly and apologized to Loki as he shifted him enough that his coat could be removed. Blood coated it and his hands as he did it as quick and as carefully as he could. Loki whimpered and gasped as his injured shoulder was jostled from the action, “I’m sorry, we need to get a look at it.”

 “Yes…I…understand.” Loki finally managed to say as he shifted as much as he could, “You …really shouldn’t piss off your…enemies, Stark.”

“Yep, noted.” Tony tried to keep himself calm as he watched Loki grow more and more pale as the seconds ticked by. He was mentally hitting himself for letting Loki drink. He just never expected something like this would happen. “How is he?”

“Well, good news is that it didn’t hit any major arteries as far as I can tell and it went all the way through. Unfortunately blood loss and muscle and bone damage is not helping him.”

They used his shirt to staunch the blood flow and Tony held Loki to him regardless of the blood until the ambulance showed.  As they took Loki away he couldn’t help but think this was his fault. If he hadn’t have dragged Loki to the party he never would have gotten into this mess. He only hoped that Loki survived long enough for him to make it up to him.

Yet another thing on that list.

 


	16. Life Moves On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter and took longer to write but we're officially hitting the end. This is the last main chapter of the story and the next one posted will be a epilogue. I love all of you who've followed it this far, even if you never left a comment,

That night was by far one of the most stressful situations Tony had ever been in.

He and a few other people, including Pepper and the rest of his closer acquaintances, drove to the hospital. His heart was pounding in his chest as Pepper took his hand and squeezed for reassurance. It gave him some comfort but it didn’t completely ease his worry. While the wound itself wouldn’t be fatal normally, Loki had already lost a lot of blood because of drinking and the chance that the bullet shot at such close range could have hit a major artery in that area.  Tony wouldn’t be able to relax until he knew for sure that Loki would be fine.

“This is my fault…”  Tony muttered, head in his hands, as they sat in the waiting room. They had been sitting there for an  hour and he’d said this several times already.

“Tony, it’s not your fault.” Pepper replied, hand resting on Tony’s back and lightly dragging it in soothing circles.  “It was an accident.”

“Yeah but that woman was going to kill me, not him. If I hadn’t dragged him with he wouldn’t have gotten himself shot.”

“Tony, that woman wouldn’t have shot you. She didn’t have an ounce of conviction. She only shot Loki because he startled her. It was an instinctual reaction on her part.” Steve said from his own chair and, despite the tension, managed to still look well put together in his suit, though they’d all discarded their masks. “She’ll still get charged nonetheless.”

Tony looked up at him with a frown, “Why aren’t you down there handling it?”

“Because I’m off duty and you are better off with me here. We all know you do stupid things when you’re stressed.”  Steve told him matter-of-factly, blue eyes staring at him pointedly. “Besides, Fury’s down there with Coulson. They’ll get it taken care of.”

Tony didn’t look convinced but nodded slowly as Natasha appeared with Clint, both of them carrying trays with coffee. He gave her an uncomfortable smile as she handed him one of the Styrofoam cups. The stuff tasted like crap as all hospital supplied things did but he was grateful for the warmth for his hands. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle this on his own and he was glad that the other’s stuck around for support.

They all sat up as a doctor appeared in the doorway and Tony waited with baited breath for the verdict, “How is he?”

“He’s doing well. We had to send him in to surgery to repair some of the damage but he’ll live. You can go in and see him if you want, though it’s likely he won’t be fully awake for a while.” The doctor replied, looking at each face with sympathy.

Tony nearly jumped out of his seat t the chance to go visit Loki and dutifully followed the doctor to the room. He was lying in the bed, hooked up to machines to monitor his health signs, and staring drowsily towards the door. They registered recognition when they spotted Tony and his lips pulled into a faint smile, “Hey.”  

“Hey back.” Loki murmured just loud enough for Tony to hear and was clearly drugged up on painkillers. Not that Tony could blame him for that. He’d never been shot but he could tell that it wasn’t the least bit pleasant. “Did everyone else come with you?”

“Yeah, they did. They’re out in the waiting room. If you want I can go get them.”

Loki shook his head and shifted to get comfortable, wincing as his shoulder throbbed angrily even with the numbness of drugs in his system. “No, that won’t be needed. I just want to talk to you.”

“Alright then, what did you want to talk about?” Tony resisted the urge to vomit out how much he’d been worried about him after that gun went off but carefully kept his words in check. He took a seat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chair set up for guests.

“I know that you’re blaming yourself for what happened tonight. Stop it. It could not have been prevented.” Loki took a second to catch his breath, eyes dropping with fatigue, and continued on with more strength, “If anything this was my own doing. I shouldn’t have startled her. I knew she had a gun. I should have known better than to do that.”

“But I’m the one who brought you there! You told me that you didn’t want to go and I still pulled you along.” Tony blurted, leaning forward and gripping the bed railing tightly. “I should be apologizing to you.”

“And Pepper has probably told you the same thing I just did as did your friends.” Loki reached his good arm over and brushed his fingers against Tony’s hand.  “A few individuals have told me to stop blaming myself for things that happened in the past. To let it go. I’ve been trying to do so, taking steps to make things right. I don’t want you to think that you’re at fault for my error in judgment.”

Tony sighed and took Loki’s hand in his, looking at the long nimble fingers with affection, “I don’t deserve you, Loki.”

“I could say the same to you.  You’ve been far to kind to me. I’ve made so many mistakes and yet you still take the blame for them.” Loki leaned back against his pillows, look up at the ceiling, “I want to tell you things, Stark. I’ve held things back long enough.”

 Tony blinked with surprise, “You mean that you’re going to tell me everything?”

Loki chuckled, looking over at Tony with a soft expression, “I will. I’m sure I’ll be released in a few days’ time. I promise that when I am well enough, I’ll sit down and answer all your questions. I don’t want to make you wait but I need to…think about what I’m going to say. I hope that you understand.”

“I don’t want to wait but I will. You should be sleeping and healing, not chattering to me.” Tony grinned and went to stand up. Before he could fully rise to leave, Loki’s grip tightened.

“No, stay here. Sit with me. We don’t have to talk.”

“Alright, I’ll stay then.”

Tony waited with Loki, stroking his hair until he fell back into a drug induced sleep. Eventually he was shooed out of the room by a nurse as visiting hour ended. When he came out into the waiting room he found that only Pepper remained, “Everyone decided to give you guys’ time alone and head home for the night.”

“Can’t really say I blame them. I’m tried as hell myself.” Tony yawned and shoved a hand through his hair. “Let’s go back.”

Pepper agreed, watching his face closely as they left the hospital after Happy, Tony’s driver, showed up to pick them up.  The drive back was mostly quiet and Tony went to bed nearly as soon as they’d gotten back to the tower. She hopped that Loki recovered quickly and well for Tony’s sake. She hated seeing him so miserable.

 

~*~

 

A week went by before Loki was finally allowed release from the hospital, the doctors having wanted to keep an eye on him and figure out things for his rehabilitation for that amount of time. He sighed with relief as he entered the penthouse, arm in sling and a bottle of painkillers in his good hand. It was nice to be back and able to have real food again. Loki smiled at Tony as the man hovered around him like a mother hen in case anything chose to go wrong at that very second. It wasn’t very helpful and Loki walked over to the couch, sitting down carefully.

“I’ll be fine, Stark. All I have to do is come in every week to have them check on the healing process and for therapy. They say there’s a good possibility that I’ll regain most of the use of my arm after I’ve mended.” Loki told him, as Tony moved to sit down at his side, “You don’t have to act like I’m dying anymore.”

 “I know but…argh.” Tony flopped back against the couch, unable to continue what he was saying. Frustration was written clearly on his face and Loki patted him sympathetically. After a moment Tony managed to ask, “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve felt better.” Loki replied truthfully, staring at his arm in the sling and wiggling his fingers. He couldn’t manage much motion at this point which would make bathing interesting, though he didn’t doubt that Tony would volunteer to help with that little problem. “I suppose though that we shouldn’t delay this conversation we’ve been putting off.”

So Loki took a deep breath and told him everything, about his childhood of feeling ignored by his father, Thor being the favored son, and even about why he’d left home in the first place.

“Thor was out that night and my parents had planned on going out for dinner for their anniversary. Baldur, my younger brother, was sixteen, old enough to not have a caretaker but it’d been insisted upon and I was left in charge of him, much to my irritation. I’d planned on having someone over that night and by all accounts I was a bit too old myself to be sneaking lovers into my room by this time but I didn’t care. It was fairly soon after I’d become comfortable with my own sexuality and I wasn’t certain on how my mother and father would feel on the matter.” Loki explained, trying to hide his nervousness.

He took another deep breath. Closing his eyes as he pictured that day. It hurt to say the words, like opening old wounds that were still red and raw from healing. Still, he’d made a promise to Tony that he’d tell him the truth of his past and he intended on keeping, even if it hurt.

“So later after everyone had left I took my partner to my room and because I wasn’t paying attention, Baldur snuck out. He’d just gotten his license and had been forbidden to drive without one of his in car with him. He didn’t listen and decided to take it for a drive. He took a back area of our town we live in in upstate New York and ended up wrapped around a tree. The police think an animal jumped out in front of him and he panicked while trying to avoid it.”    

Tony sat quietly beside him, listening as Loki told him what he’d wanted to know. He didn’t rush him when Loki stopped speaking for a moment and reached out to lightly take Loki’s hand, giving it a squeeze. He was met with a gaze. “You don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to, I understand.”

Loki shook his head, “No, no, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Loki replied simply and continued on, “My parents blamed me for his death. At least they had but they apologized. I didn’t believe them at the time but I do now. When I went to visit them I learned quite a bit and I’m learning how to heal. I did not want to get close to anyone out of the fear of getting hurt, something happening again like that night. Its why I originally hesitated to get into a relations with you.”

“And are you afraid of it now?”

“I…I don’t think I am. At least not as much. I have my moments when I want to just end it but all in all…I’m happy with you. You’ve done so much good for me. Helped me in so many ways and I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you for it.” Loki sat up on the edge of the couch as best he could with only one useful arm and reached out to caress Tony’s face, letting his fingers linger, “I have a past. I told myself that I was only good for sex because that was the downfall of Baldur and so I sold my body as punishment while blaming everyone else. I don’t want to hurt you. I never did.”

“I know.” Tony told him as Loki leaned his head against his shoulder, muffling sobs. “You shouldn’t have blamed yourself, it wasn’t your fault. You shouldn’t have punished yourself for it.”

Loki chided himself internally as Tony’s words only made him cry harder and Tony wrapped his arms around him, mindful of his shoulder. They sat there in each other’s embrace long enough that they lost track of time.

 

~*~

 

Another few days past by as Tony and Loki carried on with their lives as they had been. Loki was given medical leave from work so that he could take it easy and heal and Tony took it upon himself to constantly phone him to make sure he was well. The response was always the same ‘ _yes, I’m fine’_ as he’d gotten every other time but it never changed the genius’ mind. Loki simply hung up with a shake of his head in amusement. He’d never considered the fact that Tony might actually be the mother hen type. You learned something new all the time it seemed.

It was in that evening that he got a call from Thor and he answered it with some reluctance. Despite their attempts at healing their relationship, Loki was still wary on answering calls from his brother. As it turned out news of Loki’s accident had spread like wildfire and had already reached his parents and brother. He’d already been visited by Tony’s friends and Darcy and Amora (who’d grumbled that only he could end up in these situations). He wouldn’t have been surprised if one of them was the reason by Thor knew. Still in the end it ended up being Frigga who demanded that he, and Tony, come to visit as soon as they could.

He’d agreed to it with all the enthusiasm of a man going to his own execution. There’d be no way of talking himself out of this one.   

Tony had been just as thrilled at the prospect but he’d agreed as well, “I guess I was bound to meet them eventually anyhow. Better now than later, I guess.”

Which was what brought them to arriving at the estate two days later, having taken Tony’s private plane to get there sooner than driving, and as soon as the doors had opened, Loki was whisked into a hug by Thor.

“Hello, brother…” Loki muttered as Thor attempted not to hurt his shoulder and failing. Luckily Loki had taken painkillers beforehand just in case this happened. He brushed his hands over his shirt to straighten it. “Tony, you remember Thor?”

“Yeah I do.” Thor stared down at him and Tony up as they assessed each other.

Then Thor’s face lit up in a grin, “I’m glad to see you again. Thank you for taking care of Loki.”

Did he forget that he got Loki shot? “Uh…your welcome?”

“Please, come in.” Frigga appeared in the door beside Thor, “Don’t make them wait outside.”

“Sorry, mother.” Thor murmured, moving aside.

“You must be Tony Stark. I’m glad to finally meet you.” Frigga lightly kissed Tony’s cheek with motherly affection after they’d come inside. “We’ve just had dinner made, come and eat with us. You as well, Loki, you still look too thin for your own good.”

“Of course, mother.”

Dinner was awkward.

Tony as he sat beside Loki and across from Thor, Frigga sitting on one end of the table and Odin at the other. There was a large traditional meal laid out in front of them, steam rising from it. The scent made his stomach rumble as the family dug in, the clinking of silverware on plates filling the silence. He piled on some of the food and before he could even take a bite of the steamed vegetables, Frigga asked, “How is your shoulder fairing, Loki?”

Loki swallowed some of his own food and answered, “Its healing well. There’s a good chance it’ll heal properly.”

“That is good news.” Odin said, drawing their attention to him. His single blue eye looked at Tony and twinkled with hidden amusement, “You never told us how you met my son, Mr. Stark.”

Tony stiffened and swallowed. He was thankfully saved from having to answer as Loki beat him to the punch, “At a coffee shop. It took a while but he managed to win me over and in some ways, saved me.”

Under the table, Tony squeezed Loki’s leg.

Loki met his mother’s eye and could tell just by the look that she knew it wasn’t the whole truth. Frigga had always had an uncanny ability to read into the real truth behind things and this was no different. She gave him a small smile and when Odin went to ask for more information, she distracted him, changing the subject to something less likely to cause a fuss. The rest of the dinner went like this as the family attempted to get to know the man who’d so seemingly won their troubled son’s heart.

Tony had found Frigga kind and gentle and Odin lightly standoffish but still concerned even with his rare words he’d given. Thor had spoken with enthusiasm to him, inquiring everything he could about how Loki was doing, apologizing again and again about what he’d walked into on their first meeting. Tony had come to the conclusion Thor and Loki’s fight had been caused by years’ worth of tension reaching his peek and forgave the blond for it, to which he received a rough clap on the shoulder and another beaming smile.

After dinner they went to the family room to have some drinks and continue their conversation. Before Tony could settle down, Frigga led him off to a quiet area to speak with him personally and alone, “I know that Loki has been in something bad, or had. I can’t say thank-you enough for taking care of him and getting him back to us. I love my son and it hurt me to see him unhappy.”

“I didn’t really do anything…”

“But you did.” Frigga corrected gently, “You made him happy, saved him from doing more harm to himself. You do things for him that we never could. Most of all, you love him. I can tell by the way you look at him that you do. Just the same as I can tell he loves you as well.”

“Does he?”

“Yes, he does. He may be difficult sometimes. He’s always been like that. Never doubt his love, though. He may try to hide it but he does love you. All he would ask is that you love him the same. And I know that you will.”

As Tony walked back into the room and met Loki’s green eyes, he knew she was right.

As it always turned out, mothers know best. 


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the very last chapter of Bedroom Hymns. Its short but suitable for an epilogue I think. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope to see you guys around at Seven Devils.

**_Three year later…._ **

Loki laughed as he opened his gift, sticking the green bow on Tony’s head, watching the man’s face scrunch up with mock annoyance before sticking it back onto Loki’s forehead, making him laugh harder. They both sat on the floor at Stark Tower, surrounded by friends and even some family. The Christmas party had actually been Loki’s idea and everyone had readily agreed to it. So the place had been decked out in red and green decorations and a large tree covered in all sorts of ornaments and strands of white lights glittering in the candle light and firelight. Everyone chatted amongst themselves as they drank whine and snacked on the food available. 

The guests had brought presents for each other, they sang Christmas songs and even a threat of  a snow ball fight had been issued for Central Park.

Loki smirked as Thor held a very pregnant Jane Foster, who nursed a non-alcoholic Eggnog, close to his tall form protectively. It was hard to see Thor as a father but stranger things had happened. He turned his attention to Tony again, pressing a kiss to his lips, “I spoke with my mother yesterday…”

“Cool. What’d she say?” Tony asked as he sipped his drink, watching Loki’s face turn innocent. Never a good thing.

Things had gone well the last few years. Tony had hired Loki into his company, their relationship had gotten even more stable, and Loki’s family had come to really like him. He wasn’t sure why but he was glad for it. It helped Loki feel more at ease amongst them. All in all things were good for both of them and he could never wish for anything less than this.  Loki had felt the same as far as he knew and he moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around him lovingly.

“She asked two questions: When are we getting married and when will she get grandchildren.”

Tony sputtered and sat up straight, “What…and what did you tell her?”

“I told her that hopefully it’ll be sooner than later but it all depends.” Loki hid his laughter by taking a drink of wine. He wished someone would take a picture so that he could have Tony’s expression for a lifetime.  “Are you well, Tony? You look a little green.”

“Nope, I’m good….no panic attack here or anything.” Tony guzzled his drink, “And…do you want those things?”

“I would someday but I’m in no hurry.” Loki told him honestly, “I just want us to focus on what we have now and not focus too much on the future.”

“I’m okay with that. If you want it I’m willing to oblige.”

They’d overcame a lot in their pasts and while there would always be more difficulties in their future they would be happy to take them on together.  

**Author's Note:**

> This idea originally came from a graphic and summary I had made for tumblr and thanks to the enthusiastic response I decided that it had to come into existence. I was originally going to wait to post this until I was farther along in Memento Mori but there was no way to stop the influx of ideas. Once the bunnies are jumping its pretty much inevitable.


End file.
